Solo Deseo Una Oportunidad Más
by DipKc Mc
Summary: ACTUALIZACIÓN FINAL EN PROCESO Y RE-SUBIDA DE CAPÍTULOS MEJORADOS. Hasta el Capitulo 12 Hecho
1. El Comienzo

_**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, solo soy dueña de esta locura que disfruto a cada segundo**_

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO DESEO UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS<strong>

**I. EL COMIENZO**

_-¿Estas segura que quieres escuchar mi historia?- _Le pregunté con dificultad.

_-¡claro que si!-_Respondió tratando se sonar alegre.

_-¿estas segura?-_ Le pregunté para asegurarme que de verdad quería escucharme.

_-bueno, eso creo…- _Respondió mostrando un poco de duda.

_-esta bien, escucha atentamente, porque no me gustaría repetirla…- _Dije finalmente para comenzar con mi relato...

* * *

><p>…<em>Maltrato fuerte, daño psicológico<em>

_Que transforma la felicidad en algo ilógico_

_Una realidad, una cruel verdad_

_Que se vive a diario en esta sociedad…_

_...Triste verdad por causa del pasado_

_Por un golpe y rencores que en la mente han quedado_

_Ahora atrapado en el alcohol y la heroína_

_Y apasionado por al puta cocaína_

_Una aspirina, su gran placer_

_No se da cuenta que su hijo empieza a crecer_

_En medio de alucinación, de rencor e ira_

_Le pega a su mujer y su hijo mira,_

_Se siente con poder, una gran mentira_

_Si esta contado el tiempo en el que el respira_

_Que amenaza en la que ese mundo gira_

_Esta desgracia cuando termina..._

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>.Hace 12 años….<strong>_

_-¡Voy a enseñarte a respetar, tú no puedes conmigo, soy el que manda en esta casa y se hace lo que digo, así que mas bien en lugar de hacerme reclamos, prepáreme algo de comer o a puños nos paramos y no me salga con el cuento de que no hay nada, yo no quería pero se gano una bofetada, mujer inservible me hizo provocar, ahora si le doy motivos por si quiere llorar!-__ Gritó a mi madre para después golpearla fuertemente-__Y tu que me miras estúpido mocoso, tienes solo 4 años y ya te las picas de rencoroso. Ya vi como me mirabas, quédate aquí que tengo una paliza pendiente para tu madre y para ti, tengo un revolver en mi mente, se empieza a revolver, quiero matarlos a todos, acabar con esta pesadilla, será una muerte rápida y sencilla, en medio de trago, de drogas, de locura y de pastillas.-_Grito de nuevo mi padre a mi madre y a mi, después nos golpeo aún más fuerte.

Una sola patada que me dio en el estomago, fue suficiente para que me desmayara. Me desperté esa noche en mi cama, lo primero que pude observar fue, a mi madre sentada a mi lado, acariciándome la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que tenia a mi hermana menor ,Ángela, en su regazo. Antes que volviera a caer en el sueño, recuerdo muy bien las palabras que me dijo, las cuales nunca olvidaría:

-_hijo, se fuerte, jamás débil, se que pronto todo este sufrimiento acabara, solo espera que todo mejorara, pase lo que pase, jamás dejes que te rebaten la sonrisa-_

* * *

><p>Me desperté al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, como siempre, mi madre me llevaba a la escuela junto a mi hermano dos años mayor, Albert, yo todavía estaba en el kínder Garden y mi hermano en 1 grado, mientras que a mi hermana mi madre la dejaba en una guardería mientras trabajaba. Después que ella terminaba su trabajo pasaba a recogernos a la escuela y nos llevaba a casa, de verdad siempre sonriendo, aunque era fingida, no dejaba que nadie se la arrebatara.<p>

Supongo que ese fue el día que todo cambio, Albert había salido a jugar, mientras mi mama le estaba dando de comer a Ángela, yo estaba tratando de hacer la tarea, cuando regreso mi padre a casa, como siempre borracho y drogado.

_-¡Mujer!, dame de comer_.-gritó.

-_si no hay nada, como quiere que haga, usted no da para nada en esta casa-__le respondió mi madre__._

Eso fue lo que rompió a mi padre por completo.

–_ahora yo soy el de la culpa, vea sabe que, no tengo plata, estoy re loco,... ¡ay! Y si no hay nada de comer, Ahh vamos a ver si no hay nada de comer, tenga para que aprenda_-. Comenzó a golpear a mi madre -_ahora consígame algo de comer-_grito a mi madre, ella salió corriendo con mi hermana en los brazos hacia donde una vecina, como constantemente haber si tenia sobras de comida, yo me escondí detrás de una pared, observándolo todo, y creo que fue el mayor error que pude cometer….

-_estoy cansado de todo esto_-grito mi padre, sacando un revolver que tenía en su pantalón, y se lo puso en la boca, gritándome:

-_no me mire, maldita sea, no me mire-_después de eso, sin importar si seguía ahí, se disparo, yo lo vi todo.

Creo que eso fue el comienzo de esta maldición, que llamo vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste, también espero sus revisiones.<strong>

**No creo que tenga que subir la clasificación, en el futuro posiblemente haya partes con palabras duras, no se, acciones, como unas presentadas en este, que tal vez les parezca incomodo a algunos, pero pues, dígame usted que piensa.**

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA DE APERTURA:**

Daño Psicológico- Eka Mc

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	2. El segundo peor día

_**_Declaración__: no soy dueña de nada, absolutamente nada, soy mas pobre que un piojo en la cabeza de un calvo._**_

* * *

><p><strong>II. EL SEGUNDO PEOR DÍA<strong>

_Este fue el segundo peor día de mi vida, fue el día del funeral de mi padre. Desde ese día, digamos, que las personas empezaron a repelerme, alejarse, incluso odiarme, la causa creo que era justa para mi, pero para ellos no, se les presentaba como algo inmoral. Aunque era el funeral de mi padre, yo no podía llorar, o es mas, no llore, la verdad no sabia que debía hacer o como debía comportarme; debido a mi extraña reacción, las personas pensaron que no lo hice, porque, era un niño enfermo, sin sentimientos, pero aunque ellos no lo comprendieran, yo sabia que era justificable, después de todo, ellos no vivieron lo que yo viví. Nadie sabía lo que yo había visto un día antes, pero, había una excepción, Albert, pero juramos jamás contarle a nadie._

* * *

><p>…<em>.condenados, esclavizados<em>

_Hoy la vida les juega muy caro_

_Nunca ríen, siempre lloran_

_Y en su rostro reflejan derrotas…._

_El dolor se les ve en los ojos_

_sus historias no la viven todos_

_y Recuerda fumando algo raro_

_que ha pasado tanto sin haber descansado_

_su cuerpo su único recurso_

_esta muy confundido y sucio_

_porque el precio es alto_

_hay que pagar la cuenta por ser esclavo_

_recuerdo momento pensando en aquellos tiempos_

_parado en el mismo lugar pero con mucho dinero..._

* * *

><p>-<em>Oye, Beck<em>!-dijo Albert.

-¿_Que pasa?-_exclame de saliendo de la concentración en la que estaba.

-_Dime, ya decidiste un nombre para tu bebe, ella va estar aquí muy pronto, creo que ya es hora de que pienses un nombre_- Pregunto Albert, con un tono de emoción, y a la vez, creo que burlándose de mi.

Yo acababa de cumplir mis 14 años, bueno, en realidad había sido hace 6 meses; sorprendentemente iba a ser padre, había estado saliendo con una chica, Angie, por ya hace un año y medio, ella tenia 8 meses de embarazo, una niña, hasta el momento mi mayor felicidad, un bebe que aunque aun no nacía, ya me hacia muy feliz.

-_Mmmm, estaba pensando, tal vez, me gusta el nombre "Sofía"-_conteste un poco emocionado y a la vez pensativo.

-_Mmmm, "Sofía", me gusta ese nombre, ¿y un segundo nombre?_- Preguntó de nuevo con más interés que antes.

-_Aun no lo he decidido_-. Dije un poco efusivo.

-_ok,…me gusta "Marie", tal vez, algún día, cuando tenga una hija, le ponga ese nombre. Debido a que tú me ganaste en ser padre y eso que yo el mayor_- Dijo Albert, en un tono emotivo, o, ¿tal vez, se burlaba nuevamente de mí?

Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos bastante unidos, desde pequeños siempre estábamos apoyándonos uno al otro, y aunque éramos de un pueblo, por decir, "Anónimo", porque en realidad no era muy conocido, en serio, si ibas a una ciudad grande y preguntabas por el, ten por seguro que nadie te da razón; mi hermano y yo , soñábamos con ser algún día famosos, el quería ser cantante y bueno a mi me gustaba la actuación, siempre estaba participando en las obras escolares o cuando no hacia eso, estaba actuando para divertir a mis compañeros, tal vez, trataba de conseguir amigos, pero era inútil, sus madres o incluso ellos todavía pensaban que era un enfermo y un loco extraño, debido aún por lo del funeral. Mis únicos amigos eran: mi hermano y mi primo, Brian, el era un año mayor que yo, un poco loco, más extravagante y arriesgado que nosotros, además vivía a unas casas de nosotros, por lo cual se podría decir, que crecimos los 3 juntos.

Además de ser un pueblo "casi" anónimo, era un pueblo bastante humilde. Mi madre trabajaba todo el día en un restaurante, Ángela, era como la esperanza de la familia, ella era aplicada, estudiosa, su sueño era ir a la universidad y estudiar derecho. Debido a que mi madre siempre estaba trabajando, Albert, Brian y yo, siempre estábamos en la calle, jugando, haciendo una que otra estupidez, como escapar de clases, formando peleas con nuestros compañeros, buscando formas de hacer dinero, comenzamos robando cosas insignificantes como frutas, alimentos en los supermercados, dinero a la gente, pero era muy poco, a medida del tiempo éramos partidarios de hace trabajos para diferentes personas, pero cuando comenzamos a crecer, esos juegos se volvieron más peligrosos.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡Albert, Beck, vengan!,<em> _tengo algo que decirles_-grito Brian, desde el frente de la casa que llegaba corriendo muy apurado, nosotros estábamos en la terraza, pero creo que eso no es excusa para gritar, después de murmurar unas cuantas palabras contra el, bajamos y saludamos a Brian.

-¿_que pasa?-_dije, saludando a Brian.

-_Entonces, ¿bien?-_contesto Brian.

-_Si, entonces, ¿que quieres decirnos_?-dijo Albert, un poco desconfiado.

-_es una propuesta de trabajo_- Contesto Brian.

-¿_que clase de trabajo?-_ dije dudado, cuando el llegaba con la idea de un trabajo no era algo tonto y en la mayoría de veces siempre estaban a punto de que nos clavaran una bala.

-_es un gran trabajo, de 150.000 dólares-._ Dijo Brian emocionado y muy confiado.

-¿_quien propondría un trabajo así de grande?-_ exclame muy exaltado.

-_shhh, cálmate Beck, dime Brian, ¿quien propuso el trabajo_?- dijo Albert calmándome.

-_el escorpión, bueno, no exactamente, va a pagar 150000 por el trabajo_-respondió Brian.

-_entonces, explícalo bien-_ dijo Albert, la verdad el estaba más calmado que yo.

-_es un robo, exactamente a don Vito- _Contesto Brian.

-_a don Vito, ¿el Duro de los del tráfico?-_ pregunte un poco asustado, sabía que este hombre no era ningún juego.

-_a todas esta, ¿Quién es el escorpión?-_pregunto Albert, dudoso, asustado, sarcástico, no podría describirlo como fue.

-_el escorpión, el que era la mano derecha, de don León, al que mataron_- Explicó Brian aclarando la duda de Albert.

-_Ahh, ¡ya!... ¿que y porque lo esta proponiendo_?-preguntó Albert.

-_pongan atención, don Vito cada semana transporta un dinero, en 2 camionetas, entonces, el trabajo consiste básicamente en robarnos ese dinero, del cual nosotros recibiremos 150000 dólares, para repartirlo entre nosotros 3_.- explico bastante seguro Brian.

-_ok, ¿como se supone que lo vamos a hacer?-_pregunte, un golpe así no era nada fácil.

-_Todo ya esta planeado, es fácil, nosotros nos encargaremos de tomar las bolsas con el dinero, y llevárnoslo al punto de encuentro_- Explico haciéndolo ver como si lo de nosotros era lo más sencillo.

-_Ok_.- respondió Albert _-¿cuando será?-_Preguntó por ultima vez resignado a participar en el trabajo.

-_en menos de un mes-_respondió Brian.

-_está bien-_ dije dudosamente, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Aunque yo estaba metido en esto, jamás me gusto entrometerme tanto y mucho menos ahora que iba a ser padre, no se porque desconfiaba tanto.

* * *

><p>Paso el mes bastante rápido, ya casi nacía mi hija y también por supuesto llego el día del robo.<p>

-_¿listos?_- Pregunto Brian, ya estábamos en la terraza de una de las casas, preparados para la parte del trabajo que nos correspondía.

-_por supuesto_- Contesto Albert.

Yo solo me limite a guardar silencio, tenía un mal presentimiento, desde el día que Brian nos dijo, el cual no me dejaba en paz.

_-Bueno, ¡vamos!-_grito Brian, el plan era bastante simple, la camioneta que llevaba el dinero, iba a ser desviada de la de los guardaespaldas. Una vez allí, era solo hacer nuestro trabajo:

-_El dinero, entréguenme el dinero_- gritaba Brian, apuntando a la cabeza del conductor, mientras Albert y yo, manteníamos quietos a los otros dos que iban en la parte de atrás. Una vez, que nos entregaron el dinero, salimos corriendo hacia un auto, que aguardaba por nosotros.

Sorprendentemente todo fue muy fácil, llegamos al punto de encuentro con el escorpión, pero esto era lo que tenía que salir mal.

-_entonces, ¿tienen el dinero?-_ Preguntó el escorpión.

-_si, aquí esta_-dije dejando las bolsas en frente de el y de todos sus hombres.

-_muy bien_-comento el escorpión.

-_bueno, entonces, dividamos las partes_-dijo Brian un poco apresurado haciendo que lo miráramos con advertencia.

-_no, no, no, no, no….ustedes no recibirán nada-_dijo el escorpión, al mismo tiempo que nos apuntaban, aproximadamente, 10 tipos con cara de no importarles un muerto más o menos.

-_esta bien, no importa, solo déjanos ir_- Exclamo Albert, casi suplicando, después de vernos apunto de estar perdidos.

-_no se preocupen, se van a ir, pero a otro lugar dónde podrán descansar un buen rato-_nos grito el escorpión riéndose un tanto estremecedor.

Beep, Beep, Beep…

-¿_que es eso_?-pregunto el escorpión.

-_esta bien, solo es mi celular_-respondí sarcásticamente.

-_conteste rápido_-Mandó el escorpión.

-_Bien-_ Respondí calmándolo -H_ola_-

-_Beck_?-

-_si, ¿quien habla_?- Pregunté tratando de esconder los nervios.

-_Beck, soy Ángela, Angie esta en el hospital, el bebe esta a punto de nacer_- AunqueMe maldije por que tenía que ser este mismo día.

-¿_en serio_?-exclame muy feliz, irónicamente al momento.

-_si, tienes que venir al hospital ahora mismo_- Habló mi hermana

-_ok_-colgué.

-_muy bien ya que terminamos con esto, en que estábamos, así... ya recuerdo_.- dijo el escorpión sarcásticamente.

-_por favor, solo déjanos ir, no nos interesa el dinero_-suplico Albert.

-_Déjame pensarlo un poco... Mmmm_- Dijo el escorpión con arrogancia.

-_por favor, escucha, en este momento esta por nacer mi hija, no eres capaz de dejar a un bebe inocente medio huérfano antes de nacer ¿verdad?…por favor_-suplique.

-_esta bien, voy a contar hasta 3, para que desaparezcan de mi vista, si no lo hacen, ya se imaginan que va a pasar_-dijo el escorpión.

-_1…- _Comenzó a contar.

En ese momento salimos corriendo con todas nuestras fuerzas a la salida más cercana.

-_2…- _Contó más amenazante.

Encendí el auto, listo para irnos de ahí…

-_3…-_dijo el escorpión, el y todos sus sirvientes rieron.

Brian tras ver eso, se quebró, saco su pistola y comenzó a dispararles.

-_Brian, no, ¡detente_!-grito Albert. Por supuesto ellos respondieron el fuego, nos vimos Albert y yo obligados a disparar también, al menos lo suficiente para poder escapar. Algo que siempre pensé que podría pasar, pero, que jamás pensé que pasaría ahora, una bala, una sola bala en el pecho, y todo se derrumbo….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo, si es muy triste?, bueno si tengo que aceptar que la historia es algo triste, pero les aseguro que se va poner muy buena, y va tener un final feliz.<strong>

**si se preguntan si hay Beck y Tori, si lo hay desde uno o dos capítulos más adelante, voy a tratar de tener el 3 capitulo para esta noche o en la mañana, espero sus revisiones.**

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

Condenados- Laberinto e.l.c.

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	3. Muerte y Vida

**_Declaración_****_: No soy dueña de Victorious, ni nada, solo me pertenece una imaginación bastante activa..._**

* * *

><p><strong>III. MUERTE Y VIDA<strong>

_Una bala, una sola bala en el pecho, y todo se derrumbo…._

_-¡mama, mamá!-Grité corriendo hacía la cocina._

_-¿que pasa Beck?-Pregunto mi madre, dejando de preparar lo de la cena._

_-Albert, no quiere dejarme jugar con el- Dije triste, casi llorando._

_-Albert, ven aquí- Llamó mi madre a mi hermano que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa_

_-¿si mamá?-pregunto Albert._

_-¿porque no quieres dejar jugar a tu hermano?- Preguntó mi madre a mi hermano en un tono amenazador._

_-Estoy jugando con mis amigos, no los de el-respondió Albert con terquedad._

_-¡Deja jugar a tu hermano!... escuchen, ustedes dos deben apoyarse el uno al otro, no peleen, compartan las pocas cosas que tenemos y siempre cuiden uno del otro-Habló mi madre con más a pasividad._

_-ya oíste, déjame jugar-respondí burlonamente._

_-Ok- Respondió resignado Albert._

_-muy bien, ahora vayan a jugar, cuídense el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos vaya a dejar que le pase algo a su hermano, ¿oyeron?- Dijo finalmente mi madres esperando una buena señal de nosotros._

_-Si mama- Dijimos en coro los dos, para luego salir nuevamente._

_Esas palabras, las palabras que regresaron a mi mente, tal vez, las había olvidado un poco, las palabras, que mi madre nos dijo a Albert y a mí, unos días después del funeral, ahora mismo se revolvían en mi mente…_

* * *

><p>…<em>Animas del purgatorio, quien las pudiera limpiar,<em>

_Que Dios las saque de penas y las lleve a descansar…._

_Animas del purgatorio, quien las pudiera limpiar,_

_Que Dios las saque de penas y las lleve a descansar…._

…_Jesús mío misericordia_

_Deja que brille la luz perpetua en tu gloria está,_

_En paz descansar,_

_No me dejes penar,_

_Que el otro lado es eterno_

_Ya sea cielo o infierno_

_Ten compasión de este ciervo_

_En ocasiones me pierdo y no puedo parar..._

* * *

><p><em>-Brian!, conduce, debemos ir ahora mismo al hospital-<em>grite, mientras subía a Albert a la parte trasera del coche.

-_¿Cómo se encuentra?-_Preguntó Brian asustado.

-_Está empeorando, tenemos que apurarnos_-Le respondí demasiado exaltado, en este momento ni siquiera podía pensar claro.

Una vez que llegamos al hospital, Albert fue entrado a la sala de urgencias, yo junto con Brian no nos dejaron pasar más de la sala de esperas. Sabia que mi hermano se encontraba en estos momentos luchando entre la vida y la muerte, mientras lo que suponía en la sala siguiente estaba naciendo mi hija. Después de unos minutos mi madre y Ángela salieron a la sala de espera, venían de la sala de parto, cuando ellas me vieron bañado en sangre, después de todo mi hermano había sufrido de una hemorragia en el trayecto hasta acá; mi madre se acerco asustada, vi en sus ojos demasiado temor, pero temor de que haya pasado algo que ella esperaba pero a la vez jamás quería que pasará, sentí que todo se derrumbaba mas y mas, hasta convertirse en solo cenizas.

-_Beck, ¿que te paso, estas bien?-_grito mi madre con el mismo temor.

-_si, si, estoy bien_-respondí simplemente sin poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

-_entonces, ¿de quien es la sangre que traes encima?-_pregunto mi madre de nuevo

_-bueno, pues… yo... bueno... no...-_antes que terminara de responder, aunque vacilando, el doctor salió de la sala de emergencias con cara de que no había nada gratificante.

-¿_quienes son los familiares de Albert Oliver?-_pregunto el doctor observando su planilla de anotaciones.

-_nosotros…-_dijo mi madre acercándose al doctor inmediatamente, seguida por mi hermana y yo.

-¿_sucede algo con mi hermano?-_pregunto mi hermana asustada.

-_Debo darles una noticia poco agradable- _Aclaró el doctor a lo que al momento mi madre y mi hermana pudieron suponer de que se trataba, pero era algo que yo aunque no aceptara ya tenía claro.

_-Díganos por favor, ¿que sucede con mi hijo?- _Interrogó mi madre, intentando no pensar en algo malo.

_-Bien, señora, Albert recibió un disparo letal en el pecho, el cual le origino una fuerte hemorragia, esto hizo que entrara en shock, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero, al final Albert no tuvo más fuerza para luchar más y se rindió…- _Dijo el doctor con el mejor tacto posible.

-_No, no, noooooo!, no puede ser_-dijo mi madre, con lagrimas en los ojos, a lo que mi hermana la abrazo con la fuerza con las que sostenía sus propias lagrimas de dolor.

_-lo siento, pero el, ha muerto_-dijo el doctor, retirándose a dónde lo llamaba una enfermera.

Esas palabras me golpearon en los mas profundo, jamás había sentido tal dolor, yo simplemente me quede pasmado, no podía reaccionar, aun peor, no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo. Mi madre y mi hermana soltaron el llanto y mientras Brian se acerco a tratar de consolarlas.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, pasaban millones de cosas por mi cabeza, salió una enfermera de la sala de partos, acercándose a la sala de espera.

-¿_hay algún familiar de Angie Williams_?-pregunto la enfermera.

-_Mmmm, si somos nosotros.-_ Dije apenas reaccionando, estaba muy desanimado y perdido.

_-necesitamos a uno de ustedes en la sala de parto ahora_- Aclaró la enfermera-

_-si, yo, yo soy el padre del bebe_-respondí, mientras presenciaba el llanto de mi madre y Ángela, sabiendo que ellas ni siquiera ahora podrían concentrarse en algo más.

-_muy bien sígame_-dijo la enfermera, caminando de nuevo a la sala de partos.

La seguí hasta la sala de observación dónde me hicieron retirar la ropa sucia que traía y colocar una bata, para después ser llevado donde se encontraba Angie.

Cuando entre a la sala, aún estaban en proceso de parto, me acerque de ella ya con un poco más la cabeza despejada.

-¿_te encuentras bien?-_pregunte a Angie.

-_tu como crees, eehh?-_Me respondió con una pregunta sarcásticamente.

-_ya entendí, lo siento_-respondí levemente.

* * *

><p>Después de varios minutos, de esfuerzo de Angie y de los doctores, por fin nació mi hija, yo estaba completamente distraído, destruido, triste, debido a lo de Albert, que ni siquiera lo note.<p>

-¿_la quiere sostener_?- Vagamente Escuche que me preguntaban.

-¿_eehh, como?-_reaccione, observando al doctor que me miraba extrañado.

-¿_si quiere sostener a la bebe?, es una hermosa niña-_dijo el doctor

-_si, claro_-respondí de inmediato. El doctor se acerco y me la entrego en los brazos. Yo me encontraba muy mal, pero, una vez que tuve a mi hija en los brazos, fue una felicidad instantánea, la tristeza por Albert no había desparecido, pero había sido movida al fondo de mi ser. Me sentía demasiado feliz, ahora era padre, tenía una hermosa hija, a mis 14 años, tenía una hija y era jodidamente feliz.

-_es muy hermosa_-dijo Angie.

-_si lo se, es la cosita más hermosa que he visto en este mundo_-dije feliz.

-¿_bueno cual es su nombre?-_ pregunto el doctor.

_-¿como?-_ Pregunté estúpidamente.

-¿_ya decidiste un nombre?-_pregunto Angie.

-_claro que si, y es uno muy hermoso- _Respondí con mi cabeza llena de felicidad.

_-¿Y cual es?- _Preguntó de nuevo Angie.

_-su nombre es: "Sofía Marie Oliver_"- Hablé finalmente con tanta felicidad y conmovido, no había pasado 2 minutos del nacimiento de mi hija, pero sentía una felicidad inigualable.

Ese día había ocurrido dos cosas, Albert murió, por lo cual me sentía demasiado triste, había perdido a mi hermano, a uno de mis dos únicos amigos , a la persona que la había confiado hasta el mas intimo de mis secretos, a mi hermano mayor, creo que desde ese momento comencé a volverme bastante frió con los demás, pero, también, había nacido mi hija, Sofía, la mayor felicidad de mi vida hasta el momento, ella me había hecho demasiado feliz en tan solo segundos, fue mi mayor apoyo para superar la perdida de de mi hermano, Albert.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo, se que dije que tal vez se podía encontrar a Tori y Beck desde este capitulo, pero decidí hacer mas interesante y pasarlo al siguiente capitulo...<strong>

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA: **

Animas del purgatorio-Kiño Feat. Qsko.

Todos los derechos reservados.


	4. Una Oportunidad

**_Declaración_**_**: yo no soy dueña de nada, dije anteriormente que solo me pertenecía una imaginación activa, pero traicionera...**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. UNA OPORTUNIDAD<strong>

_Últimamente mi vida había cambiado bastante, no sabia si era para bien o para mal, pero de algo estoy seguro, cada uno se labraba su propio destino y yo labre mal el mío desde hace bastante tiempo, se podría decir que desde que nací estaba destinado a todo esto, pero estoy seguro que fue desde que comencé a hacer las cosas mal a mis simples 5 años…_

* * *

><p>…<em>Si enfrentarme, a mis problemas<em>

_Los que trato de ahogar en el olvido_

_No entiendo la vida, pero juego en ella_

_Por pequeño triste, sin motivo…_

_Pues perdone muchas veces a una mujer que no quiso cambiar_

_Pero ya es tarde para recordarlo y para perdonar_

_Ahora no se si crecer espiritualmente_

_O volverme una completa escoria con toda la gente_

_Es deprimente ser así, pero mas insoportable no saber como salir_

_Como cambiar, como volver a ser el mismo_

_Aquel guerrero de entusiasmo, inagotable y positivo..._

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>1 mes después….<strong>_

Mi hermana estaba intentando superar lo de Albert, concentrándose solamente en los estudios y con la meta de que ella tendría que salir adelante por toda la familia, mi madre por su parte gracias a un ascenso, trabajaba menos y se convirtió en un apoyo después de lo que ocurrió.

-¿_como que te vas?-_ Angie y yo habíamos peleado varias veces, la mayoría fueron por culpa de ella, no es que me estuviera excusando pero era verdad, generalmente yo no buscaba algo por lo cual hacerla enfadar, la había perdonado siempre, no sentía necesidad de llevarlo tan lejos, pero esto era diferente.

-_así es, es como escuchaste_-dijo Angie.

-_¿piensas dejarme solo con nuestra hija?-_pregunte enfadado, me sentía demasiado ofendido.

-_si, después de todo es tu hija, solo tuya, cuídala tu, hazte tu cargo de ella, yo me voy del pueblo_-respondió efusivamente.

_-¿por que?-_pregunté más enfadado que antes, ahora si que se me venía un montón de cosas a la cabeza.

-_ahora estoy con alguien mas y me voy a otra ciudad con el, no voy a llevar eso conmigo_-simplemente respondió Angie señalando a Sofía- _adiós-_ fue lo ultimo que me dijo, dando media vuelta y largándose de mi vista.

Yo estaba demasiado enfadado, no podía creer lo bajo que ella había caído, no era que me importara que ella se fuera, tal vez un poco, pero me ofendía demasiado y en especial el que ella halla llamado a Sofía: "eso", sentía ganas de ir a buscarla y golpearla, pero sin embargo solo me limite a responderle gritando- _esta bien, vete_-

He aquí el día en que supe que si quieres salir adelante, debes hacerlo solo, por que nunca se podrá confiar en nadie.

* * *

><p>-<em>oigan chicos, vengan, tengo algo que decirles<em>-nos llamó mi madre desde la sala, justo cuando regresaba del trabajo.

-¿_que sucede?-_ respondí mientras llevaba a Sofí en mis brazos, colocándola en uno de los sillones.

-_escuchen, ¡me han ofrecido la gerencia de un restaurante en Hollywood_- dijo muy emocionada.

-_en serio, no lo puedo creer_-dijo Ángela igualmente emocionada.

-_entonces, ¿eso significa?…-_Pregunte casi no creyendo que por fin podría dejar atrás algo de lo que me molestaba.

-_Que tendremos que ir a vivir a Hollywood_-respondió mi madre con la misma emoción.

Creo que parte de mi se sentía triste al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez, por irme del pueblo donde naci, crecí, viví buenos momentos, pero, también me sentía feliz por que me iba del pueblo donde me sucedieron la peores cosas de mi vida, "_es bueno comenzar una nueva vida en Hollywood_", fue todo lo que pensé.

3 días después ya estábamos en Hollywood, mi madre ya había comenzado a trabajar en el restaurante, lo hacia en las noches, mientras que en el día cuidaba de Sofía, cuando yo estaba estudiando, ocupado o solo perdiendo el tiempo; mi hermana había conseguido entrar a una prestigiosa escuela, debido a sus muy buenas notas, algo por lo que me sentía orgulloso, mientras que yo intentaba acostumbrarme a Hollywood estudiando en un colegio publico en dónde únicamente aceptaron mis notas, intentando no abandonar un poco la vida de pueblo ahora en una ciudad grande, inmensa, dónde todo era diferente, al principio estaba perdido.

-_oye, Beck, mira esto_-dijo mi hermana gritando, cuando llego de la escuela, dejando su mochila en uno de los sofás, acercándose a mi.

_-¿que es?-_pregunte mirando a mi hija que a pesar del grito aún seguía dormida profundamente.

-_mira esto_- me mostró un volante que tenía en la mano- _aquí dice que están haciendo admisiones para la admisión de la escuela Hollywood arts., es una prestigiosa escuela de arte.- _Decía muy emocionada mirándome y pensando casi las mismas cosas que yo.

-_en serio, ¿cuando_?- Pregunté un tanto interesado.

-_El viernes al medio día, tu eres un gran actor deberías intentarlo_- Dijo mi hermana mirándome con verdadera confianza.

-¿_en serio crees eso_?- Pregunte desconfiado, yo solo había actuado en simples obras escolares, que se podría compara a audicionar en una prestigiosa escuela.

-_si, vamos, se que lo harás muy bien.-_Comentó mi hermana confesándome su apoyo.

_-esta bien voy a intentarlo-_ Le dije resignado a confiar es las pocas habilidades que tenía.

Llego el viernes, me dirigí a la audición, cuando llegue me pude dar cuenta que en verdad era una escuela bastante grande, muy colorida y digamos expresada libremente, entre en ella dirigiéndome al gran auditorio que me había indicado el conserje, después de dar vuelta llegue al auditorio, el cual a penas observe por primera vez, me lleno de nervios. Me senté en una de las sillas de espera, hasta que fuera mi turno, a los pocos minutos fui llamado al escenario y una vez que estuve en medio del escenario, ya me había puesto completamente nervioso.

-_muy bien, ¿Beck Oliver?- _Pregunto uno de los censores que estaban dirigiendo las audiciones.

-_si soy yo_-respondí a punto de tartamudear por los nervios.

-_bien, empieza cuando quieras_- Señalo la misma persona, colocándose en atenta posición.

Los nervios no me dejaron pensar muy bien que debía hacer, si debía actuar o tal vez inventarme algo, así que hice lo que me había acostumbrado a hacer toda mi vida, IMPROVISAR, improvise un monologo, un poema, como lo quieran llamar, el cual había comenzado a escribir junto a Albert, antes que el muriera:

_Quise tener un sueño, pero ellos…lo pintaron todo de gris_

_Uno desea…ser libre…ellos creen ser libres, pero en realidad nadie es libre_

_Quizás si todos, danzamos juntos, el baile seria más divertido._

_Pero algunos quieren música que no comparto_

_Nunca estamos de acuerdo, entonces…creo…que lo haría mas divertido,_

_Bailar sin música así_

_Todos gritan, pidiendo el silencio de los demás_

_Pero pienso yo…que la mejor forma de hacer que todos callaran,_

_Seria empezar por callarse…_

_Los más locos siempre triunfan, quizás_

_Porque en realidad son los únicos cuerdos_

_Ya nadie quiere soñar, solo quieren hacer_

_Pero no hacen, nunca hacen, ya que sueñan hacer_

_Piensan que la salida es seguir a un guía_

_Pero, pienso yo, que todos juntos caminaríamos fácilmente hacia la puerta…_

-_esta bien sr Oliver, nosotros le estaremos informando si esta admitido_- Dijo el mismo hombre anotando varias cosas en un papel.

-_gracias_- respondí, baje del escenario y me dirigí hacia la salida, recorrí el mismo camino de entrada, en el trayecto vi varios chicos bailando, cantando, actuando y tocando varios instrumentos. Estaba tan distraído, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando tropecé con una persona.

-_lo siento_- me disculpe reaccionando rápidamente.

-claro, _no hay problema, pero deberías mirar por dónde vas_-respondió la chica muy sarcásticamente.

-_si, en serio los siento_-me disculpe de nuevo pasándome la mano por la cabeza, pude notar al mirarla detenidamente que ella era muy linda.

-_Ok_-respondió al mismo tiempo que me lanzo una mirada que hace tiempo no veía en alguna persona, creo que era de deseo, después de eso se limito a seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>Después del largo camino llegue a mi casa, mi madre ya se había ido al trabajo por lo cual mi hermana se había quedado cuidando a mi hija. Ya después de un rato de descansar, Ángela estaba haciendo la tarea y yo estaba en la cocina haciendo algo de comer para Sofí que después de estar jugando le había entrado el aire.<p>

_Ring, ring, ring_…sonó el teléfono, mi hermana que estaba en la sala cerca de el, se levanto y lo respondió.

-_Beck, es para ti_-grito ella desde la sala.

-_Esta bien, ahora mismo voy_.- Cogí a sofí en mis brazos dirigiéndonos a la sala, cuando llegue a ella la puse al lado de mi hermana en el sofá y respondí.

_-¿si?-_Atendí esperando que no fueran problemas.

_-¿Beck Oliver?- _Preguntó una persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-_Si, con el, ¿quien habla_?- Pregunté esperando que no fuera de la escuela porque no había ido a estudiar este mismo día.

-_Somos de Hollywood arts., llamábamos para darte la noticia de que has sido admitido en la escuela con una excelente audición_- Me había quedado perplejo ante la noticia.

_-¿en serio?- _Pregunte incrédulo, tal vez era una llamada de broma, es decir no podía creerlo.

-_si, comienzas el lunes, te esperamos muy puntual_- Dijeron finalmente.

-_gracias_-colgué, estaba bastante feliz, incluso no me lo creía aún.

_-¿quien era?-_pregunto Ángela interesada al verme tan feliz.

-_me aceptaron en Hollywood arts.-_dije emocionadamente, casi gritando.

-_eso es fabuloso_-respondió Ángela saltando de su asiento, a lo que sofí comenzó a saltar igual celebrando sin saber porque.

-_gracias, de no ser por ti no habría tenido esta oportunidad_- Le dije a mi hermana abrazándola.

-_no te preocupes, sabia que lo harías bien-_dijo Ángela devolviéndome el abrazo.

Una vez que llego el lunes, fui muy temprano a la escuela, era mi primer día y estaba emocionado y a la vez nervioso, después de todo era el chico nuevo. Estaba buscando mi primera clase, dando vueltas por todo el lugar cuando de repente tropecé con alguien, de nuevo.

-_lo siento-_dije levantando la cabeza, dándome cuenta que era la misma chica con la que había tropezado el día de al audición.

-_oye, ya lo tomaste de rutina-_dijo la chica enfadada.

-_oh!, lo siento, perdona, en serio_-respondí disculpándome, después de todo 1 sola vez tropezar con alguien ya era molesto.

-_ok, si, si, si…-_dijo ella acomodando su chaqueta.

-_bueno, soy Beck Oliver, soy nuevo aquí_- me presente de forma educada después de todo.

-_bien, un gusto conocerte, Beck, yo soy Jade West_- respondió ella ya sin enfado.

-_es un gusto también_- Estreche su mano suavemente, tal vez coqueteando un poco.

-_si, bueno, ahora deja de tropezarte conmigo, por favor y ve a tu clase_-dijo ella mirando creo que de la misma forma que la ultima vez.

-_si, respecto a eso…no se donde es_- Dije un poco avergonzado por ni siquiera saber ubicarme.

-_Déjame ver…-_ella se acerco a mirar mi horario- _si es la misma que la mía, vamos te muestro el camino_- dijo ella mirándome ¿como la ultima vez?, ¡no!, esta vez estaba seguro que ella me miraba así, coqueteándome completamente. Yo la seguí, en el camino al observarla bien, me pude dar cuenta que ella era muy bonita, yo me había decidido el no volver a enamorarme después de lo de Angie, no era que me había traumado, pero el abandono en especial de alguien con quien compartiste tiempo y ser la madre de tu hijo, no se si me había enamorado de ella, o si me enamoraría, tenía claro que me interesaba, pero tal vez, una novia ahora no seria mala idea.

Ese día en el almuerzo conocí a otros chicos amigos de Jade, eran Cat, una chica extrañamente inocente y un tanto loca, Robbie, un extraño chico con un títere y André, un chico de piel morena muy amigable, ellos eran buenos chicos, creo que eran los únicos que me hablaban a medida del tiempo, ya que yo era muy frió no tenia amigos, eso se debía a que siempre me mostraba muy triste y disgustado por todo, no era amargado, simplemente me enseñe tanto a la vida rustica y llegar a un lado tan extravagante es extraño. Jade y yo después de una semana comenzamos a salir, yo la apreciaba mucho, aunque aun no me había enamorado de ella aún, la quería pero no sabía si la podría amar, la pasaba bien a su lado, lo disfrutaba e intentaba ser feliz.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>2 años después…<strong>_

_**Año presente…**_

Había escuchado de una chica nueva, ella había cantado en la presentación de la noche anterior dando un gran espectáculo, ella había reemplazado a su hermana en ultimo momento por un percance medico que tuvo, la quería, ¡No!, la debía conocer, después de todo me habían comentado que era muy hermosa.

Entre al salón de clases concentrado mirando los mensajes en mi celular, cuando tropecé con alguien que rego el café que traía en mi otra mano encima de mí.

-_oh, lo siento_- dijo la persona siendo una chica demasiado hermosa.

-_no te preocupes, no es nada_-respondí no tomándole importancia a eso.

-_espera, tal vez esto ayude_-dijo frotando con su manga el café en mi camisa.

-_lo estas empeorando_- respondí, detallándola cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella era muy hermosa, tal vez, mas que Jade, pero espera, ¿me estoy enamorando? Algo claro era que me había cautivado.

-oye, ¿_porque estas tallando a mi novio_?-dijo jade quién entraba, deteniéndose en la puerta.

-_es que le regué el café encima…-_respondió la chica tratando de excusarse.

_-Aléjate, si aprecias tu vida_-dijo finalmente Jade amenazándola.

-_esta bien, no pasa nada_- le dije a Jade, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella y yo habíamos comenzado a salir después de una semana que yo entre a Hollywood arts., y ahora ya habían sido casi 2 años.

Nos dirigíamos a sentarnos cuando entro Sykowitz, gritando:

-_corran es un incendio_- Nos preparamos para salir corriendo, cuando el gritó de nuevo:_- no, no es cierto, solo quería subirles el ánimo_- Calmándonos pero aun con séquelas.

Todos nos sentamos aburridos después de esta jugada.

-_ok, primero que todo quiero presentarles a la nueva estudiante, ella es Torí Vega y también agradecerle por su amable obsequio, de dos dólares que me dio afuera_- Habló Sykowitz señalando a Torí.

Yo la observaba detenidamente, mientras me pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza, pensé: "_¡oh!, si que es hermosa"_, observaba su cabello, su cuerpo, el solo perfil de su cara, todo me gustaba. Mientras tanto ella estaba hablando con André, por lo que supuse que ellos ya se conocían.

_-¿Para que le diste 2 dólares?-_pregunto André extrañado.

-_creí que era un vagabundo_-respondió Torí.

Yo escuchaba mientras que la observaba muy detenidamente y pensaba, _"Torí Vega…tal vez me este enamorando de ti…."._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno dígame que le parece.<strong>

**espero sus revisiones, este capitulo lo hice un poco largo, para comenzar a hacer la historia aun mas interesante.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les guste bastante la historia porque va para largo.**

**Con Todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA:<strong>

**TEMA**:

Mis Problemas-SDR 20

Todos Los Derechos Reservados

**POEMA:**

El Porque-SDR 20

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	5. Enamorado

_**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Por cierto de Aquí en adelante los capítulos van a ser un poco largos, debido a que entramos en el nudo de esta historia y se pone interesante.<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>V. ENAMORADO<strong>

…_Esto para mi era extraño, a tan corto tiempo, jamás pensé volver a sentir esto otra vez, es decir era algo loco, pero al mismo tiempo era algo diferente, tal vez si era amor a primera vista o un simple capricho de minutos, tal vez no quería aceptarlo y por eso buscaba excusas estúpida, pero yo ¿enamorado? era algo loco y difícil de creer…en especial para mi._

* * *

><p>…<em>Nunca pensé que te iba a querer<em>

_Nunca pensé, pero ya comencé_

_Nunca pensé que te iba a querer_

_Nunca pensé y hoy te quiero tener…_

_Aquí comienzo una historia escuchen que les contare_

_Es una chica que conocí y de ella les hablare_

_1, 2, 3, 4...no me importa lo que tarde_

_Entre mas tiempo sea mas detalles voy a darles._

_Mientras pensaba que ya nunca iba a encontrar_

_Apareció en mi vida Sin tan solo imaginar_

_Bueno, con el tiempo yo quería conocerla_

_De pronto que se me acerca y me toma de sorpresa_

_Miro sus ojos y entre ellos me reflejo_

_Yo me quedo sin palabras tan solo mis manos muevo_

_Es algo nuevo, ella es diferente a todas_

_Es tan sencilla y bonita, y a la vez es una diosa_

_Ella cambia de carácter a veces anda feliz, otras veces anda triste y me dice déjame ir_

_Pero me aferro y busco hacerla sentir que mi corazón late fuete y es por ti._

* * *

><p>-<em>bueno el día de hoy continuaremos con nuestra improvisación grupal, Torí me imagino que conoces el termino<em>-dijo Sykowitz, señalando a Torí esperando una respuesta.

-_no_-respondió Torí simplemente.

-_de acuerdo curso intensivo, improvisación, actuar sin un libreto, significa que los actores deben inventar sus propias líneas, ¿de acuerdo?- _Explico rápidamente Sykowitz.

-_porque...-_intento preguntar Torí pero Sykowitz interrumpió no dejándola terminar.

-_Muy bien, jade tú llevaras el primer grupo_-Ordeno Sykowitz señalando a Jade.

Yo me encontraba muy distraído, de nuevo, ¿Qué sorpresa? Observaba a Torí muy detenidamente, analizaba cada parte de si, intentaba leer su pensamiento, quería saber si ella había sentido los mismo que yo cuando nos miramos a los ojos, no lo podía creer, ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto por una chica, que acababa de conocer?, ya incluso me estaba imaginando cosas, estaba tan distraído, que casi no me di cuenta cuando estaban con el tema de la improvisación.

-_muy bien, bueno, Cat, Elay, Beck y Torí_-dijo Jade pasando al escenario.

_-¿Qué?-_preguntó Torí incrédula.

-¡_ve!-_dijo André a Torí.

Comenzamos la escena donde jade y yo éramos una pareja de casados, Cat y Elay eran nuestros hijos y Torí ¿nuestro perro? ¿Era en serio?

-_ola mi amor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-_pregunto Jade comenzando con la improvisación.

-_me…despidieron_-respondí intentado pensar en algo coherente aunque todavía tenía mi cabeza en... algo más.

-_No, otra vez_-protesto Elay interpretando su papel.

-_idiota_-murmuro Cat

-_bueno no importa, adivinen que, hoy pase por el refugio de animales y les compre un perro_- Dijo con emoción, señalando a Torí.

-¿_en serio_?- Preguntaron como dos niños pequeños Cat y Elay

_-¿el perro puede dormir en nuestro cuarto?-_pregunte a Jade solo para molestarla aunque insinuaba otras cosas.

-_no, no se puede_-respondió jade, tercamente.

Después de eso, Jade utilizo una excusa de que el perro tenia un mal pelaje, para regarle café encima a Torí, ella salió corriendo del salón a lo cual André inmediatamente corrió tras de ella, me sentí muy ofendido por lo que había hecho Jade y la vez celoso por André porque el corría detrás de ella, sentía ganas de hacerlo yo, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, o más bien si podía solo que no debía.

Ese mismo día en el almuerzo, encare a Jade por lo que había pasado:

_-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a la chica nueva?- _Tratada de disimular un poco el interés por Torí.

_-fue divertido- _Respondió con burla.

-_no, no lo fue, eso fue abusivo- _Dije enfadado pero ocultando la razón por la cual me sentía ofendido.

_-¿acaso te importa tanto? ¿Acaso ya te cautivo? ¿Por que te importa tanto?- _Pregunto con insistencia.

Sentía por dentro, ganas de responderle que si, que me estaba enamorando de ella, que me había cautivado completamente, que ahora ya no quería esta con ella sino con Torí, pero no debía hacerlo, al menos por el momento.

-_no, pero eso esta mal- _Respondí finalmente con algo simple.

Tal vez me sentía asustado, triste, pero que más que cualquier lamento, me sentía furioso, pensando que posiblemente ella no volvería a Hollywood arts., que jamás la volvería a ver y todo por culpa de Jade, esta fue la segunda vez en que desee golpear a una mujer seriamente.

* * *

><p>Llego el otro día de escuela, estábamos en la clase de Sykowitz, cuando de repente entro Torí por la puerta, sentí que algo me había iluminado a penas la vi, tal vez alguien de verdad escuchaba mis plegarias, ella se veía muy hermosa, más que el día anterior.<p>

-_Torí, regresaste-_dijo Sykowitz, algo sorprendido.

_-Sip- _Respondió simplemente.

_-¿no se te ocurrió entrar por la ventana?- _Preguntó Sykowitz extrañamente.

_-Mmmm, no…- _Dijo Torí pensando muy bien esto.

_-piénsalo..., ahora toma asiento-_ Dijo Sykowitz regresando a su tablero.

Creo que nadie se dio cuenta, cuando sonreí para mi mismo, estaba muy feliz, sabía que esta era la oportunidad de estar con la mujer de mi vida, no la iba dejar ir.

Improvisación alfabética, Torí se ofreció a llevar el grupo sorprendentemente, eligió a André, Cat, Jade y a mi. Desde el comienzo Jade ofendió a Torí o al menos eso trato, yo intentaba calmar las cosas ignorando la tensión que se sentía, después de una ronda de improvisación e insultos, solo quedábamos Torí y yo:

_-gustosa te ayudo-_ Dijo ayudando a levantarme del suelo.

_-hombre que jaqueca-_ Comente siguiendo con el orden de la improvisación mientras imitaba el sobar mi cabeza.

_-intentare hacerte sentir bien- _Dijo Torí azarando a todos, en especial a Jade que no hizo una cara un tanto feliz.

_-¿Juegos de mesa?-_ Pregunté tratando de sonar inocente.

_-y los de besos- _Respondió haciéndome saltar por dentro.

-_Lo probare- _Dije decidido, en este momento me había olvidado de que estaba frente a todos, en especial de Jade.

Ese beso, el primer beso entre los dos, no era como cualquier otro beso, no era lo mismo que sentía cuando besaba a Jade o cuando era otra mujer, en realidad me sentía…. calmado, me sentía bien, ese beso hizo que me cayera completamente a sus pies, ignore por completo a todos los presentes, incluso el hecho de que Jade era mi novia, no quería romper ese beso, pero Torí no pensaba igual.

_-me encanta esta escuela-_ Comentó lo que sería el final de la improvisación.

Ese mismo día en el almuerzo, Jade estaba muy celosa y como siempre yo solo intentaba calmarla, seguirle la corriente, decirle que no sucedía nada, solo era actuación, no me gustaba pelear con ella, solo ignoraba sus problemas, incluso si terminaba conmigo ahora, estaría feliz, eso seria algo menos porque preocuparme respecto en el camino de conquistar a Torí.

Empecé a compartir con Torí lo mas que pude esa semana, trate de ayudarla dándoles ideas para decorar su casillero, apoyándola cuando tuvo que realizar el monologo del pájaro, nos sentábamos en el almuerzo junto a los demás chicos, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con ella, buscando formas de ir más allá.

* * *

><p>El viernes de la segunda semana fue cuando se presento mi primera oportunidad:<p>

_-escuchen, quiero que para el lunes de a parejas, hagan un guion y lo presenten en clase, yo voy a emparejarlos- _Dijo Sykowitz antes de formar los grupos, mientras yo regaba que me tocara con Torí.

_Cat y Robbie_

_Jade y André_

_Torí y Beck_

"_¡si!,_ grite para mis adentros, sabia que Jade no estaría feliz por esto, pero a mi que me importaba ya, esta era mi oportunidad, era el chance de hacerle saber a Torí lo que siento y de descubrir si ella siente lo mismo por mi.

-_porque te han dejado con ella_-dijo Jade completamente enfadada.

-_no te preocupes, no pasa nada y no pienses que va a pasar algo porque no será así_-creo que ya debería dejar de mentirle a Jade.

-_espero que sea así_ -respondió jade.

-_si, esta bien, bebe, te veré después_- me despedí de Jade, me levándome de la silla y me dirigí hacia mi casillero, estaba buscando mi libro de historia cuando me interrumpieron tocando mi espalda.

-_oye Beck- _Saludo quién más esperaba.

_-Hey, hola Torí, que pasa-_ La salude igualmente.

_-nada en especial, oye, para lo del guion que es para el lunes, el sábado y el domingo estaré ocupada, ¿te molestaría hacerlo hoy en la tarde?- _Oportunidad más cerca que nunca, fue lo que pensé.

_-si claro-_ Respondí sin pensar, pero sabia que estaba olvidando algo.

_-¿te parece, en mi casa a las 6?-_pregunto Torí esperando mi consentimiento. Pero en ese momento recordé que era lo que tenía que hacer.

-_bueno hay un problema con eso-_ Respondí haciendo que ella bajara un poco su animo.

_-¿cual?- _Pregunto resignándose un poco.

-_en realidad esta tarde no puedo salir de mi casa, tengo que cuidar una de las cosas que más amo en este mundo_-respondí.

_-Entiendo, tienes que encontrarte con alguien especial_- Dijo resignada.

-Claro que no... Yo solo tengo que cuidar... a mí... hija- Respondí pausadamente, después de todo no sabía como lo iba a tomar Torí.

_-¿en serio tienes una hija?-_pregunto bastante sorprendida.

_-si, ella tiene 2 años, fui padre a los 14 años-_Le confirme a Torí, aunque ella estaba sorprendida no podía ver otra clase de impresión.

_-oh, eso es sorprendente- _Señalo insinuando que le era difícil creerlo.

Los únicos en Hollywood arts. Que sabían que yo era padre eran: Jade, Cat, André, Robbie, aparte de los profesores, no me interesaba que nadie mas lo supiera o más bien me daba igual. Pero ahora lo sabía Torí, no tenia nada porque avergonzarme respecto a mi hija, pero deseaba que a Torí no le importara.

-_no te preocupes, generalmente cuando las personas se enteran reaccionan así. Pero no te hagas ideas, por supuesto Jade no es la madre de mi hija-_ Le aclaré antes que se hiciera falsas ideas y ahora si perdiera todas las oportunidades que tenía.

_-Bien,… entonces ya que no puedes salir de tu casa, que tal si yo voy a la tuya, podemos realizar el guion y a la vez puedes cuidar a tu hija-_ Comentó dándome de nuevo la confianza que tenía.

_-me parece bien-_ Le respondí sonriendo.

_-ok- _Se que ella también pensaba en algo, lo digo por la mirada que me daba.

_-Te veré esta tarde en mi casa Torí- _Le dije sonriendo coquetamente, tenía que prepararme para dar el primer paso.

_-adiós Beck- _Se despidió.

_-adiós Torí-_Me despedí igualmente.

Estaba bastante emocionado por que pasaría la tarde con la chica que me había enamorado en tan corto tiempo, si se que era para una tarea, pero aun así era tiempo compartido ¿no? Esa tarde mi madre como siempre se había ido a trabajar, mi hermana afortunadamente se había ido donde una amiga. Me encontraba en la cocina haciendo algo de comer para mi hija, esperando el momento en que Torí llegará, a lo pocos segundos llamaron a la puerta. Coloque a Sofí en su corral y procedí a atender a la puerta:

_-Hola Torí-_ La salude dando paso a mi casa.

_-Hola, Beck, vengo para que hagamos el guion- _ Saludo ella, recordándome la verdadera razón por la que venía.

_-si claro, pasa- _Camino ella dentro de la casa mientras yo me dispuse a cerrar la puerta.

Después de quedarnos unos segundos sin decir o hacer algo, formando un silencio incomodo, habló

_-¿bueno y?-_Pregunto esperando alguna indicación mía.

_-¿y?- _Respondí con una pregunta igualmente.

Torí recorrió con la mirada hasta el corral donde estaba jugando, se dirigió hacia emocionada

-_oh, ella es tu hija, es muy hermosa-_ dijo mientras se recostaba en uno de los bordes.

-_si, su nombre es Sofía-_ Me acerque y tome a mi hija en los brazos sacándola del corral.

_-en realidad es hermosa y se parece bastante a ti-_ Comentaba mientras jugaba con las manos de Sofí.

_-No quiero ser egocéntrico pero es verdad se parece a mi, es lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo- _Comente al principio con algo de superioridad pero después fue profundo.

_-ohm, que lindo y tierno- _ Comentó con una gracia.

_-No intento serlo pero gracias- _Respondí rascándome un poco la cabeza.

_-¿bueno, que tal si comenzamos con el guion?- _Pregunto recordando que era lo que veníamos a ser.

_-ok-_ respondí sentándome en el sofá invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Duramos escribiendo el guión aproximadamente una hora y media, claro entre charla y charla no es que fuera tan difícil, pero era un guión lo suficientemente largo, cuando terminamos tomamos un descanso que sugerimos para tomarnos algo y hablar.

_-Bueno, creo que quedo muy bien- _Señaló ella mientras bebíamos de la limonada que había preparado antes de que llegará.

_-si, es un buen trabajo-_ Comenté tratando de encontrar el momento para hablar de lo que he querido hablar desde que ella llego a la escuela.

_-si, bueno, tal vez sea hora que me vaya-_ Dijo ella levantándose del sofá y tomando sus cosas.

_-si quieres puedo llevarte- _Le dije levantándome junto a ella.

_-No, no te preocupes, yo vivo cerca- _Aclaró Caminando hacía la puerta.

_-Bien-_Camine tras de ella pensando en que estaba comenzando a perder mi oportunidad.

Ella llego a la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, la hale del brazo frente a mí:

-_espera Torí, tengo que decirte algo-_La detuve antes que se fuera, dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía.

_-¿Sucede algo?-_Pregunto extrañada porque la halla halado así.

_-escucha Torí….me gustas-_Dije pausadamente tomando la mayor valentía posible.

_-¿como?-_Pregunto incrédula respecto a lo que había dicho.

_-Torí me gustas, me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi-_Le aclaré sorprendiéndola aún más.

_-Beck... esto no es correcto, tú tienes una novia-_ Habló tratando de calmarse intentando recordarme porque era que no debía hacer algo así.

Simplemente aunque ella dijera esas palabras la bese, no me importo lo que me había dicho o a lo que yo debía responder, solo quería besarla más y hacerle sentir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, como no pude hacer el día de la improvisación. Al principio solo fui yo quién llamaba sus labios, pero después ella me correspondió, ese beso fue profundo, romántico, solo no quería que terminara jamás, después de unos minutos, ella lo rompió, separándose más que agitada, preocupada.

_-Beck, de verdad esta mal-_Dijo con la misma preocupación de estar haciendo algo mal.

_-¿porque Torí, porque tiene que estar mal?-_Pregunte inconsciente ansioso por volverla a besar.

_-escucha, tu estas con Jade, yo no quiero quedar como la quita novios-_ Señaló tratando de hacerme reaccionar.

_-por eso no te preocupes, simplemente olvida esos pensamientos, ella no tiene importancia, haz como si no existiera-_ No pensé las palabras que acababa de decir y ahora había dicho más de lo que debía.

_-no Beck detente, sabes será mejor que dejemos todo así, adiós-_ Se separó caminando rápidamente de nuevo a la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo a través de ella.

_-¡no!, espera, Torí….yo…-_ No hallaba como explicarle para que al menos no se fuera con ese pensamiento.

_-adiós, Beck-_ Se despidió así retirándose de mi vista.

Ella se había ido no entiendo que había hecho mal o al menos que de lo que dije era lo que la había puesto así, pero definitivamente lo debía arreglar, yo solo quiero estar contigo Torí Vega y lo iba a conseguir...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno esto fue el 5 capitulo, díganme que les pareció.<em>**

**_Por ultimo gracias por leer._**

**_Con todo respeto y bendiciones..._**

**_bless.._**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

Así me fascinas- Mc Reyven Feat. Romo

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	6. Confusión

_**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>He aquí el 6 capitulo, desde aquí comienzo que otros puntos de vista ademas de el de Beck, se pone interesante, ahora los invito a leer...<em>****

* * *

><p><strong>VI. CONFUSIÓN<strong>

_Tal vez había cometido un error, no se si era haber besado a Torí o decirle lo que sentía por ella sin siquiera pensar en que estaba traicionando a alguien más, o ni siquiera pensar en que pensaba la misma Torí, sabia que tampoco era justo con Jade, quería esta con Torí, quería tener a Torí, pero porque todo tenía que ser así, ahora no estaba a gusto por un lado y por el otro lado me era difícil acercar a lo que quería…_

* * *

><p>…<em>Siento que te pierdo pero ahí estas<em>

_No importa el lugar ni donde vas_

_Solo se que te amo con sinceridad_

_Y quiero que junto a mí siempre puedas estar..._

_...Sigo la historia relatando_

_Tú que has llegado a mi corazón, y aquí te has quedado_

_Jamás pensé amar a alguien con tanta dedicación_

_Pero ahora se que te he encontrado_

_No imagino un mundo sin ti, porque de verdad es así_

_Gritare un te amo por todo el universo_

_Porque hoy deseo que sepas que te quiero_

_Que nunca te abandonare_

_Me inspiraste para escribir esta canción_

_Para desear un mundo mejor, donde tú y yo podamos estar_

_Felices, Sin tener que preocuparnos por los demás_

_De todo corazón gracias te doy hoy_

_Y quiero que sepas que mi mente no te olvida_

_Eres el ser mas valioso que ha llegado a mi vida..._

* * *

><p>Llego el lunes, lo primero que me propuse desde el viernes que acababa de pasar, fue arreglar las cosas con Torí, no me interesaba mas, por el momento era lo único que estaba en mi mente. Entre en Hollywood arts. Buscándola, pero no estaba en ningún lugar, vi a Cat decidí preguntarle tal vez ella sabía dónde estaba Torí:<p>

_-oye Cat, ¿has visto a Torí?- _Le pregunte acercándome con afán

_-no, ella aun no llega_-respondió Cat, simplemente mirándome extrañada.

_-esta bien, te veré después-_Le respondí alejándome rápidamente.

_-Ok-_Escuche que respondió con su habitual tono.

Me dirigí al salón de clases esperando que ella llegara, a los pocos minutos comenzó la clase de Sykowitz, aunque ella aun no llegaba, estaba tan ansioso, que incluso se me paso por la mente que a ella le molestaba tanto lo que había hecho, que tal vez no regresaría.

-_muy bien, espero que hayan hecho su tarea, porque van a representarla ahora mismo-_dijo Sykowitz, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien que abrió la puerta, era Torí, me sentí feliz de verla, pero me parece que ella por el contrario no lo estaba, desde que llego me miraba bastante mal.

_-lo siento, tuve un problema y se me hizo tarde-_dijo Torí pidiendo una autorización para pasar.

_-esta bien, toma asiento_-respondió Sykowitz indicándole que siguiera.

Ella no me dirigió la mirada en toda la clase, bueno, excepto en nuestra representación aunque fue porque tuvo que obligarse ella misma debido a que dependía la nota, yo la observaba y pensaba que decirle para disculparme, pero ella aparentaba odiarme.

Ese mismo día, yo estaba almorzando con Jade, después llegaron André, Robbie y Cat, se sentaron con nosotros:

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto André.

-_no mucho-_respondí.

-_que te importa_-respondió Jade sarcásticamente, eso en ella, ya no era sorpresa, ya me estaba cansando verdaderamente.

-_que tosca_-dijo Rex.

Ellos se pusieron a hablar, pero por mi parte seguía pesando en Torí, simplemente no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

_-¿Beck?, ¡Beck!-_grito jade.

_-que, ¿Qué pasa?-_Respondí tratando de bajarme de la nube dónde estaba.

_-¿porque estas tan distraído_?-pregunto André.

-_oh!, no es nada-_ Respondí intentando desviar el tema

_-mi hermano una vez, iba muy distraído caminando, cuando…-_antes que Cat terminara Jade la detuvo.

_-tengo algo que hacer_-me levante de la mesa y sin prestar atención a la protesta que comenzaba, me fui directo a buscar a Torí, tenia que hablar con ella ya, por suerte la vi en su casillero guardando unos libros, así que me dirigí hacia ella:

_-Torí, ¿tenemos que hablar?-_Me acerque a ella muy decidido.

-_no, Beck no hay nada que hablar-_ Me reprocho cerrando su casillero dispuesta a irse.

_-vamos Torí, dame la oportunidad de hablar-_ Le replique mientras la detenía de su brazo.

_-no, tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, déjame en paz-_ Halo su brazo haciendo que la soltará, demonios esto si que iba a estar difícil.

_-por favor Torí…por favor_-dije haciendo cara de perrito regañado, hasta que ella cedió.

_-bien, pero vamos a un lugar más privado- _Camino ella verificando que nadie nos viera mientras nos dirigimos al armario del conserje, cerré la puerta y me dispuse directamente a hablar:

_-lo siento, Torí, no se que hice pero lo siento-_ Intentaba parecer los más sincero posible.

_-¿no sabes que hiciste?, déjame explicarte me besaste y aun cuando te dije que no quiero que nadie piense mal de mi, no quiero quedar como la quita novios, no te importo-_

_-esta bien, perdóname... de verdad-_ No sabía como decir bien las cosas, mas aún con la mirada intimidativa de Torí.

_-no Beck, lo que hiciste esta mal, no es algo que se solucione con un simple lo siento-_Se notaba que en verdad estaba enfadada.

_- escucha Torí, no creo que este mal que me gustes-_Le reproche tratando de ganar esta discusión.

_-si lo esta, tu tienes una novia, Jade, o ¿acaso se te olvido?-_ Señaló con obviedad, no era que lo hubiera olvidado, solo no era algo que me interesara mucho.

_-no, claro que no, pero yo por Jade no siento nada más que un leve cariño, aprecio estos dos años con ella, fueron casi maravillosos, pero nunca podría haber sentido por ella lo que yo siento por ti-_ Explique con calma y sinceramente, era toda la verdad.

_-eso es desagradable, es, ¿has estas jugando con ella y ahora lo vas a hacer conmigo? Beck no seas Cínico-_ Me señalaba con demasiada obviedad, no conciliaba lo de desagradable.

_-¡NO!, escúchame, es algo difícil de explicar, hay cosas que por las cuales sufrí en el pasado que me afectaron a tal punto de volverme así de desagradable... como tu misma dices-_ No debía desquitarme con ella, son mis problemas, tan personales... tan afectivos.

_-eso no justifica lo que estas haciendo- _ Negó con impaciencia.

_-se que no, mujer, escucha, hace tiempo sucedió algo con la madre de mi hija, por lo cual decidí jamás volverme a enamorar, cuando llegue acá me volví novio de Jade por que pensaba que me enamoraría de ella, no digo que estos años hallan sido en vano, pero aun así, jamás pude enamorarme, Torí, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que tu eras la mujer de la cual estaría enamorado para siempre- _No era a tal punto buen poeta, pero intentaba decir lo que sentía con sinceridad.

_-todo esto, está mal, Beck-_Ya no soportaba que ella negará los sentimientos que yo sabía que ella tenía.

_-no Torí, todo esto estará bien-_ Lleve mi mano a su cara para levantarla y que pudiera verla a directamente a los ojos, en seguida la bese, como lo pensé ella me correspondió, fue un beso apasionado, ella me abrazo desde mi cuello y yo la abrase desde su cintura lo mas fuerte que pude, deseando que jamás se alejara, aunque no duró mucho pues ella rompió el beso.

-_Beck, escucha, tú también me gustas, pero tú eres novio de Jade_-dijo Torí sin separar nuestros cuerpos.

_-lo se-_Respondí simplemente.

_-tu estas con Jade, no quiero que termines con ella por mi, eso no es correcto, será mejor que seamos solo amigos-_Aclaró separándose de mi.

_-pero, Torí, yo...-_ Intenté replicarle pero a ella Me interrumpió.

_-no Beck, seamos solamente amigos, eso es lo mejor-_ salió del armario dejándome paralizado.

Yo me quede en el armario del conserje pensando un rato, por que ha de ser así, podría terminar con Jade pero eso estaría mal, no seria justo ni para ella ni para Torí, también podría hacer que ella terminara conmigo, pero también estaría mal, ahora me encontraba demasiado confundido.

* * *

><p>Así continuo, Torí y yo tratábamos, bueno, yo trataba de ser su amigo, pasábamos tiempos junto con los chicos, yo estaba aun confundido, sabia que mientras estuviera con Jade, jamás estaría con Torí. Pasaron 1 semana, 2 semanas, 1 mes, en total fueron un poco más de 2 meses desde que había llegado Torí a mi vida, aun no podía estar con ella y sabía que solo Jade era capaz de darme la oportunidad.<p>

Había invitado a Jade a ver una película en mi casa, ella estaba viendo la televisión en el sofá y yo estaba alimentando a Sofí, la puse en su corral y me dirigí a sentarme al lado de Jade cuando sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de mi tía, Jess, la madre de Brian, ella a pesar de los años me trataba como a un bebe, era muy cariñosa conmigo, Jade inmediatamente atendió el celular sin mi consentimiento y leyó el mensaje, que decía así:

"_para Beck:_

…H_ola bebe, ¿como estas? espero que bien,_

_Solo te escribía para decirte que _

_Muy pronto iré_ _a visitarlos, los extraño, en especial a ti, _

_Hace tiempo que no los veo,_

_Espero pronto estar allí…_

_Con amor._

_Jess. XoXo"_

Ella no lo tomo como que fuera un mensaje de mi tía, lo tomo como un mensaje de otra chica y adivinen, se enfado y se puso toda histérica.

-¿_quien diablos te manda estos mensajes?-_Gritó tan fuerte y completamente enfadada, tanto que hizo llorar a mi hija.

_-¿de que estas hablando?-_ Interrogue conmocionado, no creía que fuera capaz de enfadarse por cualquier cosa.

_-de esto-_me colocó el celular en la cara.

_-es mi tía-_ Aclaré intentando que esto no fuera a mayores.

_-claro que no, ella no es tu tía-_ Negó lanzando mi celular furiosa contra el sofá.

_-si, si lo es- _Le refuté, defendiendo mi posición.

_-una tía no escribiría así- _Denotaba por completo que no tenía buenas relaciones familiares con nadie.

_-ella si, es diferente-_ Seguía defendiéndome mientras ella solo se ponía más enfadada.

_-dime la verdad, Beck Oliver, ¿me estas engañando?-_ Hacía el primer llamado.

_-claro que no-_ No era la primera vez que lo negaba.

_-última oportunidad- _ No lo podía creer en verdad que Jade hablara de oportunidades. Tal vez debería de haberle dicho lo que paso con Torí pero creo que era mejor así.

-_no, no lo hago- _En segunda oportunidad.

_-¡mentira!, este mensaje es la prueba-_ Me gritaba en toda la cara mientras señalaba el celular.

_-entiende que no lo hago-_ Y era el final.

_-¿sabes algo?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-esto se termino-_

_-¿¡Qué!?-_

_-Beck Oliver tu y yo ya no somos novios-_

Quede sin palabras, ella solo salió de mi casa, yo quede sorprendido por lo que había pasado, no sabia si sentirme triste ya que mi novia me había terminado o estar feliz ya que ahora estaba libre para estar con Torí, simplemente, otra vez, confundido.

Al otro día me propuse hablar con Torí, decirle que Jade me había terminado y ahora podíamos estar juntos, pero ella no pensó así:

_-no Beck, eso no es así, acaso ahora soy el rebote-_

_-claro que no, es solo que…-_

_-¿Qué?, nada, si es como me dijiste antes, que la madre de Sofí te hizo algo y decidiste no volver a enamorarte, entonces decidiste jugar con jade, ¿como se que no lo harás conmigo?-_

_-no lo hare, además, yo no jugué con Jade-_

_-no lo se, desde que llegue acá, varias personas me dijeron que tu eras un chico, despreocupado, frio y sin sentimientos, que no te importan los demás y ahora se que es verdad, no te importa lo que los demás sientan o como se sientan-_ Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que en verdad me dolió.

_-¿Quién dijo eso?, yo tengo mis razones, ellos no han pasado por lo mismo que yo-_

_-¿razones?, o serán excusas, no puedo estar con alguien que utiliza su pasado como pretexto para todo lo malo que hace, además se lo guarda para el mismo-_

_-eso no es así-_

_-si lo es, ahora, adiós-_ella solo se fue. Esta era la 3 vez que pasaba esto.

Esa misma semana Jade, trato de disculparse y que volviéramos pero yo no quise, ya estaba cansado de ella, Torí se mostraba distante sabía que era, "_el pasado",_no quería que nadie supiera mi pasado, ni siquiera Jade lo sabía, esto era un problema.

En la siguiente semana pasaron varias cosas, ya eran 3 meses desde que Torí había llegado, Jade y yo se supone que ahora éramos amigos, era obvio que ella aun trataba que volviéramos, pero yo, solo pensaba en mi pasado, por fin me decidí, ese viernes de la semana confronte a Torí:

-_Torí- _ me acerque a ella que se encontraba en su casillero.

_-¿Qué quieres Beck?-_

_-nada solo escucha-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-si quieres saber sobre mi pasado, solo ve a mi casa cuando quieras y te lo contare-_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-si, ve cuando quieras-_después de eso me fui….

No pensé que Torí vendría esa misma noche, ahora era el momento para que alguien además de mi familia, supiera mi pasado maldito…

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ <strong>**POV:**

Estaba sorprendida por que Beck me había dicho eso, me habían contado que nadie sabia sobre su pasado, jamás le había dicho a alguien sobre ello, estaba ansiosa por saber, así que fui esa misma noche, esperando que todo salga bien…

Ella entro a mi casa, mi madre estaba trabajando, Ángela se había ido a una pijama da con sus amigas, Sofí estaba durmiendo, la invite a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá, cuando ella hablo primero:

-_bueno, ¿entonces?- _ Se animó a hablar ella primero

_-¿Estas segura que quieres escuchar mi historia?-_Le pregunté con dificultad.

_-¡claro que si!-_Respondió tratando se sonar alegre.

_-¿estas segura?-_ Le pregunté para asegurarme que de verdad quería escucharme.

_-bueno, eso creo…-_Respondió mostrando un poco de duda.

_-esta bien, escucha atentamente, porque no me gustaría repetirla…-_Dije finalmente para comenzar con mi relato...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue el 6 capitulo, díganme que les pareció.<strong>

**Por ultimo gracias por leer.**

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**bless..**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA:<strong>

**TEMA:**

Aquí Estas- Sendero Mental

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	7. Nuestro Amor

**_**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**_**

* * *

><p><strong>VII. NUESTRO AMOR<strong>

_Conté la historia de mi vida a Torí, desde el primer trauma que tuve que sufrir siendo el suicidio de mi padre, los "juegos" con los que crecí, la muerte de mi hermano, el asunto con Angie y Sofí, mi llegada a Hollywood; todo lo que había marcado mi vida, ella desde el comienzo escucho muy atenta, incluso brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos, pero sucedió algo que pensé que no iría a pasar esa noche, algo que aunque imprevisto, significo mucho para mi y fue el comienzo de algo hermoso…_

* * *

><p><em>Todo empieza con una melodía tan sincera<em>

_Como la brisa más suave que seduce en primavera_

_Donde quiera que te veo, leo tus ojos, tu cintura_

_Son la inspiración perfecta que llena cada escritura_

_Y es que eres bella resaltas de las demás_

_Dame un beso de piquito y de todo seria capaz_

_Tus caricias son la paz de mi corazón en guerra_

_Y he llegado a pensar que como tu no hay en la tierra_

_Porque tu eres la princesa de mi castillo de sueños_

_Y si hablo de darte el cielo se que se queda pequeño_

_Quiero darte todo hasta lo que aun no existe_

_Pero quiero que me esperes chica, no te pongas triste…_

* * *

><p><em>-muy bien, creo que eso es toda mi historia hasta el momento-<em> Finalicé con mi relato

_-es muy triste-_dijo ella casi llorando.

_- es…melancólico-_

_-ahora entiendo porque no querías que nadie lo supiera-_ Dijo como tratando de disculparse.

_-es solo que no quiero que la gente al saberlo sienta lastima de mi, toda mi vida he sido muy frio y despreocupado, he cometido errores muy grandes que me han costado cosas importantes, y eso han hecho esto de mi-_ Aunque no intentaba justificarme, era la verdad.

_-escucha, jamás sentiría lastima por ti, yo…en realidad me hace sentir de alguna forma culpable-_

_-no tienes porque, Torí, yo soy el que desde que llegaste, me comporte como un idiota contigo, sin importarme lo que los demás sientan todos estos años los trate como basura, quise hacer, tener lo que me placía, simplemente no debí ceder a convertirme en esto-_

_-no puedo negarte eso-_

_-pero Torí, sin embargo yo de verdad te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, con Jade no puedo decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero tampoco puedo negar que lo que pase fue algo bueno, aun así, desde el primer día que llegaste, cuando regaste el café encima de mi empecé a enamorarme de ti, cada vez mas y mas…-_

Ella me interrumpió-_Beck, yo…-_

Antes que ella pudiera refutarme yo seguí hablando.-_escucha Torí, ese beso, el segundo día, el día de la improvisación fue definitivamente algo mágico, me hizo enamorarme de ti, ese beso, fue algo que jamás había sentido, yo te amo y puedo decir con total seguridad que estoy enamorado de ti-_ Me acerque intentado que ella entendiera que todo era verdad.

_-yo no se que decir-_ Miró hacía otro lugar intentando esquivar mi mirada.

_-Torí, dime la verdad-_ Tome su cara obligándola a mirarme a los ojos

_-Beck...-_

_-solo te pido la verdad-_Prácticamente se lo rogaba con la mirada.

_-...yo te...amo, desde el primer día tu también me gustaste, yo tenia miedo de enamorarme de ti porque tu estabas con Jade, después del beso en tu casa y en el armario…-_

_-Torí, no…-_la interrumpí

_-se que aunque no es correcto, pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos, aunque eso signifique cometer el error más grande del mundo, pero que sea junto a ti no me arrepentiría nunca-_termino ella de hablar dejándome sorprendido aunque estaba completamente feliz.

En ese momento me acerque y la bese, paso de ser un simple beso a un beso apasionado, ella llevo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la abrase desde su cintura. Ese beso cada vez se transformaba mas candente, definitivamente nos perdimos en otro mundo, yo pase mi mano a su pecho, ella se estremeció pero no se retiro, poco después besaba su cuello y baje mi mano hasta su estomago, introduciéndola en su blusa mientras ella comenzó a retirar mi camisa, poco antes de seguir, reaccione rompiendo el beso sin alejarme.

-¿_Torí, estas segura?-_pregunte pero ella solo asintió con su cabeza, la tome de su mano y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Simplemente nos perdimos en un mundo que ninguno de los dos jamás había tocado, un mundo donde los dos podíamos estar felices sin tener que preocuparnos por los demás, perdido uno en el otro, dejándonos llevar por el momento. Esa noche fue perfecta….

Me desperté en la mañana, tenia abrazada a Torí mientras ella dormía en mi pecho, vi que eran las 8am pensé que aun podríamos seguir durmiendo, mientras acariciaba su pelo y admiraba lo hermosa que es, ella se despertó.

_-Beck-_

_-Torí-_

_-te amo-_

_-yo también te amo-_la bese.

_-¿Qué hora es?-_pregunto Torí.

-_Mmmm, las 8am-_

-_¡¿Qué?-_ella salto asustada.

_-las 8am-_repeti.

-_si ya te hoy, esto es malo-_

_-¿Por qué, que pasa?-_ intentaba calmarla.

_-mis padres van a matarme-_

_-no creo-_

_-si, claro que si, no llegue en toda la noche, y si se enteran que me quede a dormir contigo pueden pensar que hasta tuvimos sexo-_ lo decía asustada mientras trataba de ubicar su ropa que se encontraba tirada en toda la habitación.

_-pero si lo hicimos-_respondí burlonamente.

_-no es gracioso, ¿que hare ahora?-_dijo ella enfadada.

-_porque no dices que te quedaste donde Cat-_

_-si, pero ellos no lo creerán sin pruebas-_

_-pues entonces llama a Cat y dile que si le preguntan, que diga que si te quedaste con ella-_

_-no lo se-_

_-solo Intenta-_

_-bien, llamare a Cat-_

* * *

><p><strong>TORI POVS<strong>

Cogí mi celular y le marque a Cat tal como lo había sugerido Beck.

_-¿ola?-_

_-¿Cat?-_

_-si, ¿Quién habla? ¿Acaso es un unicornio?-_

_-no, Cat, no es un unicornio, soy Torí-_

_-Ahh, hola Torí-_

_-hola Cat-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-en realidad mucho, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-_

_-si claro-_

_-escucha, por alguna razón que no te puedo explicar ahora, no me quede a dormir en mi casa anoche-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-después te explico, ahora podrías ayudarme con ello-_

_-bien, ¿Cómo?-_

_-bueno, diré a mis padres que me quede a dormir contigo, si mis padres preguntan podrías decirles que es verdad-_

_-esta bien, pero después tendrás que explicarme sobre esto-_

_-te lo prometo Cat, gracias-_

_-ok-_

_-adiós-_

_-Adiós Torí-_

Colgué y mire hacia Beck que sonreía muy maliciosamente.

_-¿Por qué te ríes?-_

_-¿debo tener alguna razón?-_

_-ja ja ja, que gracioso-_dije sarcásticamente

_-ok, pues digamos, que estoy con mi novia y eso me hace feliz-_me beso.

-_bueno, creo que debería vestirme e irme a casa-_

_-¿quieres que te ayude a vestir?-_pregunto Beck.

-_no es momento para juegos, si no llego ahora a mi casa seguro van a matarme-_dije enfadada.

_-esta bien, lo siento, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-_pregunto Beck.

-_si, claro-_respondí, nos vestimos rápidamente y Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, el me dejo en la entrada para que no se sospechara nada, nos despedimos con un beso y el se fue. Entre a mi casa y como suponía mis padres estaban en la sala esperándome muy enfadados.

_-¿Dónde estabas señorita?, estas no son horas de llegar-_dijo mi padre completamente enfadado.

-_lo siento-_respondí.

_-¿Dónde estabas?-_replico mi madre.

_-me que de a dormir donde Cat, teníamos una tarea muy larga, siento no haberles avisado-_

_-eso esta muy mal hecho-_dijo mi padre

-_no lo vuelvas a hacer-_dijo mi madre

-_si, lo siento-_

_-muy bien, ya nos vamos al trabajo, pórtate bien y llamare mas tarde a Cat para comprobar si es verdad-_dijo mi padre.

-_si, adiós-_respondí, apenas ellos cerraron la puerta bote un suspiro de tranquilidad, ellos lo habían creído pero no me di cuenta que Trina iba bajando las escaleras y lo vio.

-_no te quedaste donde Cat. ¿Verdad?-_ella pregunto.

-_eehh…-_

_-¿Dónde estabas?-_pregunto casi regañándome.

-_que te importa-_ le respondí y me dirigí a mi cuarto, mientras ella me miraba sospechosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POV<strong>

Así llego el lunes, me sentía feliz ahora que estaba con Torí, todo era perfecto, la llame esa mañana:

_-Hola Torí-_

_-Hola Beck-_

_-¿como vas?-_

_-bien, bien ¿y tu?-_

_-bien, oye, ¿quieres que pase a recogerte?-_

_-si claro-_

_-ok, pasare pronto por ti-_

Me despedí de mi madre y Sofí, Salí casi saltando, cuando mi madre me pregunto:

-_¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-_

_-bueno, pasaron varias cosas-_

_-ok, cuídate-_

_-adiós, mama-_

Pase a la casa de Torí y la recogí, en el auto comenzamos una conversación:

-_oye ¿Qué crees que van a pensar todos?-_pregunto ella.

-_¿sobre que?-_

_-Sobre nosotros-_

_-Mmmm, la verdad no se, ni me interesa lo que piensen-_

_-¿y jade?-_

_-¿Jade que?-_

_-bueno, es obvio que ella aun esta enamorada de ti-_

_-Mmmm, pues va tener que acostumbrarse-_

_-aún así será incomodo-_

Llegamos a la escuela, me baje y abrí su puerta como un caballero.

_-te amo y no te preocupes por nada, porque yo estoy a tu lado-_le dije.

_-y yo a ti-_

Nos besamos, después nos tomamos de las manos, desde el estacionamiento todos el mundo empezó a observarnos con asombro, a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que cruzara por sus morbosas mentes, en los casilleros estaban los chicos, apenas nos vieron André, Cat y Robbie se sorprendieron, por otra parte Jade de puso bastante furiosa.

-_H__ola-_saludamos Torí y yo_._

_-Hola-_respondieron ellos, se quedaron observando en silencio.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_dijo Torí.

_-¿desde cuando...?-_pregunto André señalando nuestras manos.

_-¿desde cuando que?-_dijo Torí

_-están saliendo-_completo Robbie.

_-Ahh!, desde el viernes-_respondí

_-No puedo creerlo-_ Dijo Cat.

_-Bueno, nosotros nos gustamos-_respondí

_-¡Oh!-_dijeron todos.

Vi a Jade, ella simplemente nos lazo una mirada de odio y rencor, y se fue, eso a mi no me importo, simplemente ahora en adelante quería disfrutar de mi tiempo con Torí…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue el 7 capitulo, díganme que les pareció.<strong>

**Por ultimo gracias por leer.**

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**bless..**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA:<strong>

**TEMA:**

A veces el amor-Mc Reyven

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	8. El Fruto

****_**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**_****

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. EL FRUTO<strong>

_La vida en Hollywood arts. Desde ese día fue diferente, a los pocos días a la gente dejo de importarle, me preocupaba Jade, sabia que ella no estaba contenta con esto y buscaría la forma de arruinarlo, de vengarse, como si le hubiera hecho algo, sucedió un mes después, ella se sentaba con nosotros en el almuerzo, convivía como siempre con nosotros, era Jade, pero ahora eso no era lo que me preocupaba después de este suceso tan importante…_

* * *

><p><em>Desde que llegaste, con una mirada borraste,<em>

_El vacio de mi alma, siento la paz, siento la calma_

_Amor tan solo basto con sentir tus labios, con tu manera de sonreír,_

_Tu ternura y encanto, tu perfume, tu recuerdo_

_Que ronda por mi mente_

_No quiero que me abandones_

_Quiero tenerte siempre y siempre a tu lado voy a estar_

_Soy tu pañuelo de lágrimas, por si tú quieres llorar_

_Eehh gano mi corazón, mi vida, toda mi alma_

_Te regalo mi canción, quiero sentirte cerca_

_Besar esos labios_

_Susurrarte al oído que mucho te extraño_

_Te convertiste en mi refugio, mi consuelo_

_Mi corazón palpita y grita que te quiero…_

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en mi casa, Trina se estaba dándose un baño con unas aguas que había comprado en Internet que supuestamente servían para embellecer la piel, estaba en la sala haciendo la tarea cuando sentí de repente unas ganas grandes de vomitar, salí corriendo al baño, al principio pensé que solo era algo en mal estado que había comido, pero después de una segunda y tercera vez, ya no fue así.<p>

Trina me había estado observando, al parecer a ella también le inquieto, finalmente se decidió a preguntarme:

-_¿Torí, que te pasa?-_ se acerco cuando yo salía del baño.

_-nada, no es nada, estoy bien-_ Respondí mientras regresaba a mi silla.

_-¿comiste algo en mal estado?-_

_-si, eso creo-_volví a sentir aquellas nauseas que me hicieron correr inmediatamente al baño, esta era la cuarta vez.

_-Torí, ¿en serio estas bien?-_

_-creo que no-_me resigne.

-_¿Qué pasa?-_dijo Trina con un tono de sospecha.

Creo que después de todo no perdería nada contándole a Trina, ella es mi hermana y se que me apoyaría.

-_bueno, ¿te acuerdas de aquel día en que yo no llegue a dormir, y dije que me había quedado donde Cat?-_ hable con precaución, no me imaginaba que podría pensar.

_-si, lo cual obviamente era mentira, ¿cierto?-_

_- si, escucha... _-suspire- _esa noche fui a hablar con Beck, después de hablar con el, me quede a dormir en su casa y bueno, yo y el…-_no fui capaz de terminar.

-_tu y el ¿Qué?-_Preguntó esperando que tuviera el valor para hablar.

_-tuvimos sexo-_

_-¿Qué?-_dijo casi gritando.

_-escucha, ahora creo que eso no es lo importante-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-digamos que últimamente he empezado a sentirme mal, un poco diferente, los vómitos y tengo un retraso de 2 semanas-_

_-¿hace cuanto fue eso?-_

_-1 mes-_

_-Torí, no me digas que tu…-_

_-no lo se-_

_-tenemos que comprarte una prueba de embarazo, ahora mismo-_

Salimos a la farmacia lo más rápido posible para regresar antes que mis padres llegaran a casa.

-_es la tercera-_ Comente mientras observábamos la tercera prueba de embarazo.

_-¿cual es el resultado?-_Pregunto Trina nerviosa.

_-positivo-_ Respondí derrotada.

_-creo que ya no hay dudas-_ Dijo mi hermana con resignación

_-estoy embarazada-_

_-Torí, yo te apoyare en esto, después de todo eres mi hermana-_

_-gracias, creo que ahora lo correcto es ir a hablar con Beck-_

_-bien-_

Tome mi celular y llame a Beck:

_-¿Beck?-_

_-si, hola Torí-_

_-oye, tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo -_

_-esta bien, estoy en mi casa-_

_-ok, ahora voy para allá-_

_-ok, te espero-_

Me dirigí a la casa de Beck, no sabia como decírselo, yo estaba embarazada, con 16 años y embarazada, no tenia idea de que iba hacer, y ¿mis padres como reaccionarían?, ahora me importaba que pensaría Beck, el ya tenia una hija, no sabia como reaccionaria podría apoyarme o decidiría no hacerlo, después de todo pensaría que ya tenía suficiente con ella, en este momento estaba muy confundida, asustada, con ansiedad, simplemente no sabia que hacer…

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

Pensaba porque Torí necesitaba hablar tan urgente conmigo, no entendía que sucedía, sospechaba y de alguna manera me asustaba, pero confiaba en ella y confiaba en que no seria algo malo.

Golpearon a la puerta, atendí y era Torí, venia casi llorando, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba saberlo:

-h_ola Torí-_

_-hola Beck-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-¿puedo pasar?-_

_-si claro, sigue-_ella entro, saludo a mi madre y Ángela que estaban en la sala.

-_entonces, ¿de que querías hablar?-_

_-Mmmm, ¿podemos hacerlo en un lugar mas privado?-_

_-si claro, vamos a mi cuarto-_ subimos a este y cerré la puerta, mientras ella se sentó en mi cama me prepare mentalmente intentando no pensar en que era algo malo, así que pregunte:

-_ahora si dime-_

_-escucha Beck, no se como tomaras lo que te voy a decir, y eso me asusta, pero yo…-_

_-Mmmm, ¿Qué sucede, es algo malo?-_

_-bueno, eso depende de como tu lo tomes-_

_-ok, ¿Qué es?-_ Tome la silla de mi escritorio y me senté, por su actitud supuse que era mejor tomar asiento.

_-escucha, yo...-_

_-¿tu que?-_

_-yo estoy embarazada-_dijo asustada y soltando el llanto.

_-¿Cómo?-_quedé completamente eclipsado.

_-estoy embarazada, no se si cometí un error, esta bien si no quieres estar conmigo, solo quería que supieras, aun así yo tendré el bebe, y…-_ aunque seguía paralizado fui capaz de interrumpirla finalmente.

_-espera, en realidad esta noticia me hace muy feliz, es muy repentino pero jamás te dejaría sola por algo así, en especial cuando es el fruto de nuestro amor-_

_-¿en serio?-_

_-si, escucha Torí, yo quiero estar a tu lado, junto a este bebe que viene en camino, quiero que el tenga un padre, que tu y el sepan que siempre voy a estar a su lado, jamás te dejaría sola y mucho menos ahora, para mi, la única felicidad que existe, eres tu, Sofí y ahora este bebe que viene en camino-_

_-Beck, te amo-_inmediatamente me beso.

_-yo también te amo-_dije rompiendo el beso.

_-pero, ahora ¿Cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres?-_

_-Mmmm, no lo se, pero tal vez deberíamos intentar primero con mi madre-_

_-ok, vamos-_

Bajamos a la sala, Ángela estaba jugando con Sofí y mi madre estaba en la cocina.

-_mama, Ángela, tengo que decirles algo-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto mi madre.

_-¿que dirías si te dijera que vas a ser abuela y Ángela, tu vas a ser tía?-_

_-mm, yo ya soy abuela-_respondió mi madre.

_-y yo ya soy tía-_respondió Ángela.

_-bueno, por segunda vez-_

_-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-_pregunto mi madre, sospechando.

En ese momento Torí me interrumpió.

- ¡_estoy embarazada!-_dijo Torí casi gritando.

_-¿Qué?-_gritaron al unisonó mi madre y Ángela.

_-si, Torí esta embarazada-_

_-¿Cómo?-_dijo Ángela

Mi madre reacciono diferente, al principio guardo silencio, lo medito por un rato y después hablo:

-_¿Cuánto tienes?-_pregunto mi madre a Torí.

_-1 mes-_respondió Torí.

_-bien, no me siento feliz al saber que mi hijo será padre por segunda vez con tan solo 16 años, tampoco quiero decir que no me haga feliz la noticia de tener otro nieto, pero solo espero que ustedes dos se hagan responsables de esto. Yo siempre te he apoyado Beck, no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora-_finalizó mi madre

_-gracias mama-_respondí

_-gracias, señora Oliver, pero ahora tendremos que decírselo a mis padres- _Comentó Torí.

_-ok, eso será un poco mas complicado-_

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Torí, cuando llegamos, ella entro primero y yo la seguí, su madre estaba haciendo la cena y su padre leyendo el periódico.

-_papa, mama, tengo algo que decirles-_hablo Torí llamando su atención.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto su madre.

_-bueno, para comenzar, se que ustedes probablemente se pongan furiosos, y tal vez me odien y odien a Beck, pero quiero que sepan que a pesar de lo que pase los dos estamos juntos en esto y vamos a asumir todo lo que cause-_dijo ella, no pudo terminar.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_dijo su padre preocupado.

_-bueno, yo…-dijo_ella, otra vez sin poder terminar, esta vez fui yo quien hablo.

_-Torí esta embarazada-_dije al fin.

_-¡¿que?!-_salto su padre inmediatamente de la silla.

_-si, papa y mama, estoy embarazada-_dijo Torí resignada.

_-¿pero que?, ¿Cómo?-_pregunto su padre exaltado.

_-bueno, nosotros…-_dije.

_-por favor, se que deben estar furiosos, decepcionados, pero nosotros vamos a hacernos responsables y vamos a estar los dos juntos para el bebe-_dijo ella.

_-Torí, no estamos decepcionados, un poco furiosos pero no decepcionados, es solo que este no era el momento para que tu tengas un bebe_-dijo su madre calmando el ambiente.

_-lo siento-_respondió Torí.

_-pero te apoyaremos a ti y a Beck en esto, solo esperamos que en realidad sean muy responsables con esto y que ahora se den cuenta que sus vidas van a cambiar-_termino su padre.

_-si, gracias-_dijo Torí.

_-gracias-_le dije a sus padres.

_-ok, espero Beck que seas responsable con esto, que apoyes a mi hija y no la hagas sufrir-_dijo su padre.

_-si señor-_respondí, después de todo iba ser padre por segunda vez, estaba feliz, ya lo había sido por primera vez y sofí se había convertido en mi gran felicidad, ahora tenia otras dos felicidades, no dejaría ese bebe sin un padre.

Lo que seguía era decírselo a nuestros amigos, no sabía como iban a reaccionar, podía predecir que cuando jade se enterara no estaría perfectamente complacida, decidimos hacerlo al otro día en la escuela.

* * *

><p>Llego el día siguiente, en Hollywood arts., acordamos con Torí decirle a nuestros amigos en el almuerzo.<p>

-_chicos, Beck y yo tenemos algo que decirles-_dijo Torí

_-¿Qué sucede?-_dijo André.

_-bueno, es algo complicado que no se como lo van a tomar-_respondió Torí.

_-ok, dinos ¿Qué es?-_dijo Robbie, Cat y Jade solo se quedaron en silencio observando.

_-muy bien, sucede que… Torí esta embarazada-_dije.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, intercambiando miradas, hasta que André rompió el silencio:

_-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?-_pregunto André

_-un poco más de 1 mes-_respondió Torí.

_-entonces, ¿Qué piensan hacer?-_pregunto Robbie.

_-por supuesto que vamos a tener al bebe, seremos responsables en esto-_dije.

_-que bien-_dijo Cat.

_-gracias-_respondió Torí, Jade se levanto enfadada de la mesa y se fue, después de todo ella aun sentía algo por mi y esta noticia no era específicamente algo bonito.

Ahora mi vida iba cambiar mucho mas, iba a ser padre otra vez, estaba muy feliz, cuando me quede solo con Sofí, al principio fue duro, si no hubiera sido por mi madre no habría podido superarlo, pero ahora con Torí esperaba que todo saliera bien, y ella y yo podamos estar juntos como una familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue el 8 capitulo, díganme que les pareció.<strong>

**Por ultimo gracias por leer.**

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**bless..**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

Desde que llegaste- Eka Mc

Todos Los Derechos reservados


	9. Llegada

_**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**_

* * *

><p><strong>IX. LLEGADA<strong>

_Bueno, después de todo, todo era casi perfecto, jamás me había sentido tan feliz, gozaba de alegría, todo lo que venia era bueno, con el nacimiento de mi hijo, mi hija y por supuesto estar al lado de Torí, y eso era lo que me mantenía en pie, cada día, luchando, por cumplir mis sueños…_

* * *

><p><em>Se que hay algo en la estela de tu sonrisa,<br>tengo la noción por la mirada en tus ojos, si  
>construiste un amor que no fracasara<br>si tu pedazo de cielo se vuelve oscuro,  
>solo abre tu corazón.<em>

_Muchas gracias por las cosas buenas también por las malas_  
><em>por llevarme de tu mano al cielo aunque no tenga alas<em>  
><em>por darme ganas de vivir cuando despierto,<em>  
><em>muchas gracias por todito lo que me as dado este tiempo<em>  
><em>te amo de todas las formas que ahora puedan existir,<em>  
><em>y quiero seguir haciéndolo mientras yo pueda vivir<em>  
><em>quiero abrazarte cuando te me pongas loca<em>  
><em>y con un beso de sorpresa poder cerrarte la boca<em>  
><em>quiero gritarle al mundo que te quiero<em>  
><em>y todos sepan que en mi vida siempre tu eres lo primero<em>  
><em>eres la enfermedad que no tiene cura<em>  
><em>y en mi vida te has metido tal vez para no irte nunca...<em>

* * *

><p>Todo tornaba normal, bueno no tan normal, nuestros amigos también nos apoyaban junto a nuestro padres, excepto Jade, mmmm, no creo que debería llamarlo apoyo, ella seguía tratando de arruinar todo entre Torí y yo, tratando que yo volviera con ella, pero simplemente no iba hacer eso, con Torí era feliz, ahora que muy pronto iba nacer mi hijo.<p>

Pronto entraríamos a nuestro último año escolar, aun nos encontrábamos en vacaciones, Torí ya tenia 5 meses y por fin sabríamos si era niño o niña, ese día nos tocaba la cita con la obstetra, los padres de Torí, Trina y Ángela fueron con nosotros a el hospital ya que estaban muy emocionados con la idea de descubrir si sería una nueva o nuevo miembro.

La enfermera salió del consultorio y nos llamo:

-¿_Torí vega?-_pregunto la enfermera.

-_si, soy yo_-respondió Torí levantándose de su silla.

-_la doctora pronto estará lista para verte, puedes entrar y esperarla_- dijo la enfermera indicándonos el camino a el consultorio.

Entramos en este y mientras la doctora llegaba decidieron mis padres y mi hermana tener una conversación:

-_dime Beck, ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?-_pregunto la madre de Torí.

-_Mmmm, la verdad no se, no puedo tener preferencias pero, bueno, me gustaría un niño para tener la pareja junto a Sofí_-respondí lo más neutral posible.

_-¿y a ti Torí?-_pregunto el padre de Torí.

-_bueno, yo, Mmmm, me gustaría una niña_-respondió Torí

-_yo no tendría hijos_-comento Trina al azar.

-_bueno, creo que ellos sufrirían a tu lado_- le respondió Torí.

Todos nos reímos hasta que entro a la sala la doctora:

-_buenas tarde, Torí hoy voy a tener el gusto de atenderte, por favor acuéstate en la camilla_-indicó la doctora a Torí.

-_bien_-respondió Torí siguiendo las indicaciones.

La doctora utilizo ese aparato, que ni conozco su nombre, pero con él nos mostro en un monitor la imagen del bebe.

-_entonces, ¿Qué es?-_ pregunte intrigado.

-_muy bien, debo decirles que es un niño-_ respondió la doctora con una gran sonrisa.

_-¿en serio?-_pregunto Torí.

-_si, lo vez, aquí se puede ver_-dijo la doctora señalando en el monitor.

-_Es grandioso, después de todo es niño_-dije completamente feliz.

-_bueno, creo que va ser un nieto_-dijo la madre de Torí.

-_y yo tendré mi sobrino_-dijo Ángela.

Todos reímos y celebramos, estábamos felices.

Al día siguiente les contamos a nuestros amigos, ellos estaban felices por nosotros aunque empecé a notar un comportamiento extraño en todos, Cat y Robbie, se la pasaban hablando, se perdían juntos, pensé que tal vez estaban saliendo. André también se comportaba extraño, estaba feliz por nosotros y nos daba su apoyo, pero parecía triste por algo, no sabia con certeza que era y creo que al final no me lo diría, lo intente varias veces pero no lo conseguí. Jade, cada vez molestaba mas a Torí, incluso para mi cumpleaños intento arruinarlo, se notaba que no se podía rendir, pero bueno, dijo un amigo una vez: "_que se le va hacer"_.

* * *

><p>Unos días después de que supimos que seria un niño, decidimos comenzar a pensar en su nombre:<p>

_-ok, entonces yo le colocare el segundo nombre y tu el primero_-dijo Torí.

-_ok, ¿ya pensaste en alguno?-_pregunte.

-_si, su segundo nombre será David, ¿tú ya has pensado alguno?-_pregunto intrigada por saber que le respondería.

_-en realidad no, siempre he sido malo para pensar en nombres-_respondí un tanto incomodo.

_-muy bien, ¿entonces como hiciste con el de sofí?-_Preguntó de nuevo Torí cuestionando mi razón en esa ocasión.

_-Bueno Sofía, es por mi abuela y Marie era el nombre que mi hermano quería colocarle a su hija, algún día cuando la tuviera-_Conté lo mas apacible posible, pues aun no me acostumbraba a que el tema de mi hermano fuera algo normal.

_-entonces, espero que te inspires esta vez en algo-_ comentó haciéndome reír, sabia que ella sabia como era el tema de mi hermano para mi y siempre intentaba hacerme olvidarlo.

_-Ok, pero ¿sabes algo?-_le pregunte mirándola fijamente mientras me acercaba a ella.

_-¿Qué?-_Respondió intrigada por mis acciones.

_-Te amo-_

-_Yo también te amo-_

Todo iba bien, pronto comencé a trabajar en las tardes y todo el tiempo libre que tuviera, sabia que aunque los padres de Torí y mi madre nos apoyaban ellos no nos darían todo lo que necesitábamos, también habría que poner de nuestra parte, el bebe estaría naciendo para antes de la mitad del año escolar, por lo cual Torí desde el comienzo adelanto clases y busco créditos, para cuando el momento llegara no perder clases o notas valiosas, incluso yo hice lo mismo, no era excusa para faltar, pero tendría que apoyar a Torí en los primeros días, los cuales son tormentosos.

* * *

><p>Para los 8 meses de embarazo de Torí, su madre, mi madre y Ángela, le hicieron un baby shower al cual invitaron parte de la familia de Torí, a nuestros amigos, pero por mi parte, de mi familia solo vendría mi tía Jess y Brian, ah si Brian, ya eran casi 3 años desde al ultima vez que lo vi, ellos al final se quedarían aquí en Hollywood, tal parece que Brian se seguía metiendo en problemas así que tuvieron que salir del pueblo y ahora estaban buscando establecerse en la gran ciudad.<p>

Torí comenzó a abrir los regalos, para eso hicieron ese juego de que le tapan los ojos al padre y la madre tiene que adivinar que es, si ella se equivoca lo pintan con maquillaje, lo único que puedo decir es que Salí convertido en un payaso. Fui a limpiarme al lavabo y para cuando volví ellos estaban hablando, yo me dedique a jugar con mi hija y en esta ocasión contarle sobre todo lo que estábamos celebrando:

_-muy pronto vas a tener un hermanito, aun no sabemos todo su nombre, pero es junto a ti las dos más grandes cosas que tengo en mi vida- _le hablaba de la forma más cariñosa que podía, esa ternura que inspiran tus propios hijos.

Torí se acerco.

_-¿y yo donde quedo?-_pregunto.

-_bueno, contigo son las 3 cosas más grandes de mi vida-_

_-te amo Beck-_

_-yo también te amo Torí_-la bese.-_voy a la cocina por algo de beber-_

_-ok-_

Estaba escarbando en la nevera, buscando una gaseosa, cuando sentí que alguien entro y se paro detrás de mí en silencio, voltee rápidamente notando que era Jade:

_-Mmmm, hola Jade-_

_-Hola Beck-_

_-Mmmm, tengo que volver_-me dirigí hacia la puerta pero ella se atravesó y la bloqueo.

_-creo que no-_dijo con sutileza.

_-escucha jade, yo ya no quiero nada contigo-_Aclare antes de que comenzara de nuevo con sus juegos.

_-¿en serio?, no prefieres a alguien con quien puedas "divertirte", que una monja como vega-_hablo con tanta soberbia e insinuación clara a que era lo que quería.

_-no Jade, déjame en paz, jamás volvería contigo-_le dije caminado hacia la sala.

_-eso lo veremos, Beck, jamás digas de esta agua jamás he de beber_-dijo ella casi gritando y salió de la cocina, ahora sabia que Jade iba en serio con esto y la verdad eso no me estaba gustando, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Pronto llego el día esperado, su madre me llamo para avisarme que debía ir al hospital, yo estaba trabajando pero después de todo era una situación de mucha importancia y pude retirarme, pronto estábamos en la sala de parto junto a Torí, esta vez en comparación a Sofí, fue rápido, una vez que lo tuvimos en nuestros brazos, volvió esa pregunta:

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?-_pregunto el doctor.

-"_David", su segundo nombre_-dijo Torí, todos voltearon a mirarme esperando mi decisión final.

Últimamente había pensado mucho en un nombre, incluso pensé en colocarle mi nombre, pero después decidí mejor no hacerlo, al final me decidí recordando a mi hermano, ese es, el segundo nombre de mi hermano.

_-"Samuel David Oliver"-_dije.

-_me gusta "Samuel"-_dijo Torí.

_-¿Por qué Samuel?-_preguntó su madre.

-_ese era el segundo nombre de mi hermano, Albert Samuel_- aclare con nostalgia.

-_ten por seguro que será un gran chico como fue tu hermano_-dijo su madre.

Los primeros días como lo predije antes, fueron algo complicados, me quedaba en casa de Torí ayudándola a cuidar a Samuel, mientras Torí descansaba o hacía demás cosas importantes, no quiero ser egocéntrico, pero el era en serio mi hijo, cada día se parecía mas a mi.

* * *

><p>Durante un transcurso de 3 meses pasaron varias cosas, para empezar, Trina había venido a visitarnos desde la universidad en New York, ella había dicho que no quería hijos pero se estaba encariñando con Samuel; mi hermana había ganado varios concursos, distinciones y premios por sus notas; mi tía Jess y Brian habían logrado encontrar una casa cerca a nosotros, mi tía había sido contratada por mi madre en el restaurante y Brian en un colegio publico repitiendo el ultimo año. Por otra parte en Hollywood arts., Cat y Robbie por fin se había decidido a revelarnos que estaban saliendo; André parecía que estaba enamorado de una chica y por eso era que se comportaba extraño, mas se veía triste, al principio pensé que era Torí pero el me aseguro que no era ella, que no podía decirme quien era; Jade, Mmmm, molestando a Torí, tratando de conquistarme otra vez, seduciéndome, en resumen intentando arruinar la relación. Torí y yo parecíamos una familia, pasábamos tiempo junto a Sofí y Samuel, todo hasta el momento era hermoso.<p>

Aun así tenia ese presentimiento, que pasaría algo malo, mas creo que yo lo causaría, esto me inquietaba se que si pasaría seria completamente mi culpa, es obvio que todo no puede ser siempre perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue el 9 capitulo, dígame que el pareció.<strong>

**Por ultimo, gracias por leer.**

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MUSICA<strong>

**TEMA:**

Mi Historia de amor-Mc Reyven

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	10. Traicion

**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**

* * *

><p><strong>X. TRAICIÓN<strong>

_En serio me arrepiento, si desde hace 12 años había empezado a caer en un pozo sin retorno, ahora estaba comenzando a tocar fondo, no se como pude hacerlo, puedo decir que la culpa no fue mía aunque no sabia que era exactamente lo que hacia, pero cometí un error muy grande y se que será muy difícil encontrar una solución para repararlo…_

* * *

><p><em>Así es la vida, hoy eres tu el que traiciona<em>

_Me arrepiento de hacerlo y eso mucho me importa_

_Más no sonrías, mañana serás el que llora,_

_Y así es que aprende uno de las malas cosas…_

_Hermano déjame contarte que me ha pasado_

_A pesar de tanto amor no pude evitarlo_

_Era una noche loca, disque esa de tragos_

_Nublo mis pensamientos y de esta forma la he engañado._

_Estas perdiendo el tiempo, No es la forma de hacerlo_

_Vienes por un concejo y lo entiendo_

_Si el cuerpo te motiva, pues hazlo_

_Si quieres arriesgarte no soy quien para juzgarte, no._

_Te busque mí amigo porque necesito un concejo_

_Cual será la forma de hacerlo, De combatir esto que siento_

_Que no sea malo, quizá la mejor forma de hacerlo, no._

_Es un pecado, Esa mujer todo te ha dado_

_Ya juraste amarla, y hoy prefieres traicionarla_

_No, no te diré que no lo hagas_

_Pero recuerda que en esta vida todo lo que se hace se paga…_

* * *

><p>Había llegado ya la mitad de nuestro ultimo año escolar, Torí y yo ya habíamos cumplido 1 año de novios, Samuel tenia casi 4 meses y cada vez se parecía mas a mi, era algo que me hacia sentir orgulloso aunque lo único que tenia de Torí era sus ojos, Sofí había cumplido 3 años y cada vez se hacía mas hermosa, se convertía en la niña de los ojos de papa.<p>

Para celebrar nuestro primer año, había invitado a Torí a una cena romántica, los padres de Torí se había ofrecido a cuidar de Sofí y Samuel para que Torí y yo pudiéramos divertirnos. Más que todo, esta cena era para hacer una proposición a Torí:

_-Torí, te amo demasiado, estoy más que decidido a hacértelo saber siempre-_hablé a mitad de nuestra cena.

_-yo también te amo y también estoy dispuesta a hacértelo saber siempre-_respondió ella sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que me cautiva.

_-este ha sido el mejor año en toda mi vida-_dije sonriéndole muy feliz.

_-lo se, para mi también lo ha sido, soy feliz a tu lado-_ dejo su plato para prestarme completa atención.

_-a mi me gustaría que siguiera siendo así-_aclaré algo de lo que pensaba en este momento.

_-yo también Beck, no solo por nosotros, sino también por Samuel, seria lo mejor, que sus padres siempre estuvieran juntos-_comento ella, recordándome uno de los motivos por el cual era en este momento la persona más feliz del mundo.

_-y así será, es uno de mis sueños-_

_-ah sí, ¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Beck?-_

_-básicamente los de cualquier persona: que se acaba la violencia, la corrupción, que todas las personas cercanas a mí sean felices-_ le respondí con gracia haciéndola reír, pudiendo volver a ver esa sonrisa.

_-¡que gracioso!, yo quiero saber sobre tus sueños personales-_

_-esta bien, ¿mis sueños?, Mmmm déjame pensarlo, haber...que mi hermana triunfe en todo y mas, Sofí y Samuel crezcan bien, vayan a una escuela y universidad respetable, sueño con un mundo mejor para ellos y el mas importante, que tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre-_Dije con una gran sinceridad, tus sueños no se los quieres decir a todo el mundo pero ella es en quien quiero confiar el resto de mi vida.

_-Beck, todos tus sueños se cumplirán, especialmente el último, jamás nos separaremos-_me respondió fijamente.

_-escucha Torí, yo quiero júrate algo hoy-_la tome de la manos.

_-¿de que se trata?-_

_-te juro que siempre estaré contigo, con Samuel y Sofí, vamos a formar una familia, porque jamás me alejare de ti_-saque una caja de terciopelo que tenia en el bolsillo y me arrodille frente a ella:-_Torí, este es un anillo de compromiso, quiero que cuando nos graduemos tu y yo nos casemos, formemos esa familia que tanto deseamos- _me declare esperando lo mejor, en verdad deseaba estar siempre con ella.

_-si Beck_-puse el anillo en su dedo y nos besamos.

* * *

><p>Todo marchaba a viento en popa mientras disfrutábamos de las vacaciones de verano, para celebrar André hizo una fiesta en su casa, aprovechando que sus padres habían salido de vacaciones. Algunas personas habían logrado traer alcohol así que todos aprovechamos el desorden. Siempre fui un poco adicto al alcohol, no me la pasaba bebiendo, pero cuando lo hacia bebía hasta perder la conciencia. Aproximadamente para las 2 de la mañana, Torí y Cat se habían ido a casa, yo por mi parte me quede y seguí bebiendo, ya estaba bastante borracho, a duras penas podía caminar pero eso no me impidió ir a la cocina a buscar mas, vi una botella de whisky en la nevera y aproveche en sacarla cuando sentí que alguien se paró detrás mío, saque la botella de la nevera y voltee para ver quién era, cuando note que era Jade:<p>

-H_ola Beck, ¿Qué haces?-_preguntó con aparente inocencia.

_-nada, solo encontré esta botella de whisky, ¿quieres un poco?-_intente pensar lo más razonable posible.

-_si claro_-serví en dos vasos, uno para ella y otro para mí -_entonces, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_pregunte.

-_un poco bien_-ella respondió.

-_Mmmm, ok_-nos quedamos en silencio bebiendo el whisky, cuando ella se acerco a mí y empezó a susurrarme cosas a mi oído:

-_dime Beck, ¿no te gustaría ir a divertirte un poco?-_comenzó a hablar con aire lascivo.

_-¿de que estas hablando?-_la interrogue intentando traer mis pensamientos de nuevo a la tierra.

_-bueno, que te parece tu y yo, solos en mi casa_-dijo ella y después me beso.

Sabia a que iba todo esto, sabia que todo esto estaba mal, ¿como podría engañar a Torí?, después de todo, de Samuel, pero el alcohol hace horrosidades, me nublo completamente la mente, estaba convertido en un idiota, un imbécil, mas de lo que lo era antes y eso hizo que a Jade le fuera mas fácil su cometido.

-_me parece bien, vamos ahora_-respondí.

Salimos los dos de la fiesta inmediatamente, ni siquiera nos preocupamos por prestar atención de si alguien nos observaba. Nos dirigimos a su casa, tal parece que sus padres tampoco estaban, entramos en ella, una vez que estábamos ahí, jade se lanzo hacia mi, yo le correspondí, era tanto la lujuria, el deseo, que no nos preocupamos en cerrar la puerta, empezamos a desvestirnos a la vez que nos dirigíamos a su cuarto, entramos en el y una vez ahí, todo fue resumido como el error mas grande de mi maldita vida.

* * *

><p><strong>ROBBIE POVS<strong>

Estaba un poco borracho, Cat se había ido a casa con Torí, así no tenia mucho que hacer, me propuse ir a la cocina a buscar una botella de whisky que André había escondido en la nevera, me dirigí hacia la cocina pero antes de entrar vi que la puerta estaba entre-abierta, me asome y vi a Jade junto a Beck hablando, además que se estaban tomando la botella de whisky eso me enfado, pero espere en un momento que se quedaron en silencio, Jade se acerco a Beck y empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído que no alcanzaba a escuchar pero el le respondía, después que Jade le dijo algo finalmente se besaron, Beck le respondió positiva mente o eso pude notar, tal parece que era una proposición o algo así, ellos dos salieron rápido de la fiesta por lo que escuche se dirigían a la casa de Jade.

–_Oh chico, esto es malo_- dijo Rex.

-_cállate, tengo que buscar a André_-

Fui a buscar a André para decírselo, sabia que tenia que contárselo a Torí, era delicado así que pensé que André sabría decirle de una mejor forma aunque no creo que podría haber una buena forma pero no lo hallé por ninguna parte, estaba muy cansado, así que fui a mi casa, a primera hora buscaría a André para ir juntos donde Torí.

Me levante a primera hora en la mañana, fui a buscar a André, el estaba en su casa dormido tal parece que estaba muy cansado, le conté todo lo que había visto pude notar que no lo tomo exactamente como lo esperado, después de eso fuimos donde Torí, sabíamos que esto era delicado, una vez que llegamos ahí Torí abrió la puerta aun en pijama por lo cual nos saludo casi enfadada por despertarla.

-_entonces chicos. ¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto dándonos paso a su casa.

-_Torí, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante_-dijo André.

_-¿de que se trata?-_pregunto Torí.

-_escucha Torí, esto es delicado deberías sentarte, ayer vi y oí cosas que no te van a gustar_-

_-¿Qué sucede?-_pregunto ella sospechando. André y yo nos miramos.

-_ya díselo idiota_-me grito Rex.

-_está bien, Torí, anoche después de que tú y Cat se fueron de la fiesta, vi a Beck y a Jade en la cocina hablando-_comencé a hablar con el mayor tacto posible.

_-¿y?-_dijo Torí.

_-ella estaba susurrándole cosas, después lo beso, le propuso irse a su casa los dos solos_-

_-¿que sucedió?-_

_-tal parece que el acepto-_

_-¿esto es en serio?-_pregunto Torí casi llorado, ella volteo a mira a André esperando una confirmación.

_-si, creo que es así_-dijo André.

-_necesito ir a confirmarlo, necesito ir a casa de Jade_-dijo Torí.

-_Si claro, nosotros te acompañamos_-dijo André.

-_si esto es verdad, no se que haré-_dijo Torí casi soltando el llanto.

Nos dirigimos a casa de Jade, una vez que llegamos allí vimos que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, entramos y vimos un camino de ropa que se dirigía al cuarto de Jade, lo seguimos y cuando abrimos la puerta, lo que vi hizo que gritara de sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ <strong>**POVS**

Lo que me dijeron André y Robbie me altero mucho, no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo, tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos así que nos dirigimos a casa de Jade. Una vez allí vimos la puerta abierta, adentro había un camino de ropa que se dirigía al cuarto de Jade, reconocí parte de la ropa que era de Beck, cada vez me hacia mas a la idea, cada vez me dolía mas, abrimos la puerta del cuarto encontrándonos a Beck y a Jade durmiendo los dos juntos en la cama, ahora sabia que era verdad, ellos se despertaron después de un grito de Robbie:

-_Ahh!-_grito Robbie.

-_Torí_-Grito Beck sorprendido al despertarse.

-_no puedo creer esto, como pudiste-_dije soltando el llanto.

-_no Torí, esto no es lo que parece-_dijo buscando algo que ponerse.

-_no, en serio no, acaso, ¿que es?-_grite.

-_bueno, si, digo no, si pero no es lo que crees_-dijo el casi resignado después de observarse así mismo y a Jade la cual solo se limitaba a reírse en silencio.

-_esto se acabo Beck, no te quiero volver a ver nunca, como pudiste hacerme esto a mi y a tu propio hijo- _

_-no Torí, esto no es así, déjame explicártelo-_

_-no Beck, no hay nada que explicar, todo se puede deducir solo, además toma tu maldito anillo_-le lance el anillo en la cara con el mayor desprecio que sentía en aquel momento.

-_Torí, no por favor_-

-_adiós Beck, un gusto conocerte, lo fue, espero que jamás vuelva a ser__así_-

Salí de la casa de Jade, me dirigí a mi casa con André y Robbie, me sentía completamente destrozada, sentía una tristeza tan grande, tenia tanto dolor, simplemente no creo poder sentirme peor.

* * *

><p><strong>ANDRÉ POVS<strong>

Como podía Beck haberle hecho esto a Torí, el era mi amigo pero esto era imperdonable, aunque lo de Torí no era lo que mas me dolía por el momento me preocupaba tratar de consolarla, nos dirigimos a casa de ella, Robbie llamo a Cat y le conto todo, ella dijo que vendría inmediatamente, mientras ellos hablaban yo comencé a hablar con Torí:

_-Torí, ¿que tan mal estas?-_ comencé a preguntarle intentando ser lo más cuidadoso y sensible posible.

_-créeme André que en este momento estoy tan destrozada-_

_-oye, escucha, no sufras por eso, no tienes porque lamentarte por alguien como el, por una basura como el-_

_-lo se, pero me siento demasiado triste, en serio yo amo..., amaba a Beck, además Samuel-_

_-bueno eso es normal, después de todo viviste mucho con el y es el padre de tu hijo, pero tienes que superarlo, yo te estaré aquí apoyándote y a Samuel, yo te quiero como a una hermana, y a Samuel como mi verdadero sobrino, yo estaré aquí siempre para ustedes_-dije tratando de confortar a Torí, en unos cuantos minutos llego Cat.

-_Torí, ¿estas bien?-_pregunto Cat.

-_no Cat, en verdad no_-respondió Torí llorando.

_-ouch, escucha Torí solo venia de paso, tengo que irme ahora con Robbie pero si necesitas hablar o algo, yo estaré aquí solo llámame si me necesitas-_dijo ella tomando a Robbie de la mano para irse.

_-gracias Cat-_

_-adiós Torí-_ se despidieron Cat y Robbie, saliendo de la casa.

_-escucha Torí, como dijo Cat, si necesitas hablar, algo de apoyo estaré aquí para ti-_

_-gracias André-_

_-¿quiere que me quede un rato?-_pregunte y ella solo respondió asintiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

Como podía haber hecho eso, después de haber jurado amar a Torí, de Samuel, de todo traicionarla, un gran error, verdaderamente me arrepentía, me carcomía por dentro, no sabía, no podía pensar como podría tratar de arreglarlo, esta vez lo había arruinado en verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue el 10 capitulo, dígame que le pareció.<strong>  
><strong>Por ultimo, gracias por leer.<strong>  
><strong>Con todo respeto y bendiciones.<strong>  
><strong>Bless...<strong>

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MUSICA:<strong>

**TEMA:**

Así es la vida- SDR20 Feat. Poeta

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	11. Nada Es Perfecto

**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**

* * *

><p><strong>XI. NADA ES PERFECTO<strong>

_Abro los ojos y me enfrento a la realidad, no dejo de pensarte Torí, lo pide mi corazón ¿quieres tu perdonarme?, bueno lo acepto, fui un cobarde y estoy perdiendo en mi propio juego, pero sin ti siento que muero, Torí, tu…. No hay nada que perdonar, de mi no quieres nada, borraste mis recuerdos me lo dices en la cara, de verdad me duele, se que el error fue mío y no soy capaz de hallar como repararlo…_

* * *

><p><em>Quiero pensar que finges que ya no me extrañas <em>

_Y que te importa nada si es que mi corazón dañas _

_Que me engañas y no con otro man precisamente _

_Si no con excusas que usas para justificar ser indiferente _

_Que ya no sientes lo mismo _

_Y que de un tiempo acá te infectaste con egoísmo _

_Que no te afecta nada el abismo que nos separa _

_Y que prefieres estar lejos por que no soportas ver mi cara _

_Quiero pensar que finges que ya no me quieres _

_Y que no te mueres si es que me ves con otras mujeres _

_Que cada ves que llamo estas loca por contestar _

_Pero juegas a ser dura por eso me apagas el celular _

_Que me niegas en tu casa cada vez que llamo al fijo _

_Y que es una total mentira lo que tu mama me dijo _

_Quiero pensar que harás lo mismo un par de veces más _

_Pero yo sigo en lo mismo hace casi 3 meses atrás _

_Quiero pensar que juegas y que me olvidaste así de rápido _

_Por que hiciste amistades nuevas _

_Pero se que por las huevas por que nadie juega tanto días _

_Y es cuando pienso que pensaba en tonterías _

_Y la tortura comienza _

_Hasta que de pronto algo me dice que todavía me piensas _

_Yo no se a que juegas aunque si quieres jugar yo juego _

_Pero dame un chepí para poder besarte de nuevo_

* * *

><p>En estos momentos, no sabia que hacer, me sentía tan culpable, me sentía como la rata, la escoria, la basura más grande de este mundo. Me vestí rápidamente, tenia que ir a hablar con Torí ahora mismo, tenia que explicarle y tratar de arreglarlo antes que ya no tuviera oportunidad, pero Jade me detuvo:<p>

-_Beck, ¿acaso piensas irte y dejarme aquí como si nada?-_dijo Jade

_-Jade, lo siento pero tengo que ir donde Torí ahora mismo-_le respondí intentando irme pero ella me detenía.

_-en serio lo vas a hacer, se nota que ella ya no quiere nada contigo-_

_-no me importa, solo tengo que ir_- iba a salir cuando ella me tomo del brazo.

-_sabes, tu no utilizaste protección, puedo haber quedado embarazada-_dijo Jade comenzando a vestirse.

_-Jade, lo siento, si pudiste haber quedado embarazada, ten por seguro que responderé por ese bebe, pero ahora me tengo que ir, adiós-_dije firmemente, me solté de ella y salí rápido de allí.

La casa de Torí estaba un poco lejos, yo no tenía el auto conmigo, así que me fui obligado a correr, me demore aproximadamente 15 minutos, cuando llegue vi a Robbie y a Cat subirse a su auto e irse, creo que no me vieron por lo cual inmediatamente me dirigí a tocar la puerta, a los pocos segundos André atedio:

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_pregunto André con desprecio.

_-tengo que hablar con Torí-_le respondí tratando de ver sobre su hombro.

_-no, no lo harás, ¿no te parece bastante con lo que ya le has hecho?-_

_-André, no es así, necesito explicarle-_intentaba explicarle a el también pero fui cortado por Torí quién salió en ese momento.

-_André, ¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto Torí.

-_nada Torí, solo un poco basura en la puerta_- respondió André.

-_Torí necesito hablar contigo_-le dije quitando a André de la puerta.

_-lárgate, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-_me respondió gritándome fuertemente.

_-Torí, por favor déjame explicarte-_intentaba poder hablarle pero ni ella ni André lo permitían.

_-no Beck, no me tienes que explicar nada, solo vete-_

_-Torí por favor solo dame un minutos, déjame hablarte-_

_-no Beck, sabes algo creo que el haberme enamorado de ti fue lo peor que pude hacer, si hubiera sabido que me ibas a pagar así, jamás hubiera estado contigo-_

_-por favor no digas eso-_

_-claro que lo diré y mucho más, lo único bueno que nació de los dos fue Samuel, el es lo único bueno que siempre tendré de ti-_

_-¿Quieres decir que no quieres volverme a ver cerca?-_

_-si, lo que mas deseo ahora es tratar de olvidarte, ahora por favor vete- _ella me grito y corrió a su cuarto.

Yo me quede quieto, estaba pasmado, en lo más profundo me dila bastante, todo esto, lo arruine, por si fuera poco, André también lo hizo:

_-por que no te largas mal amigo-_

_-André, ¿tu también?-_

_-si, un amigo jamás haría algo así-_

_-se que te molesta lo que hice pero ¿en serio te disgusta y enfada tanto?-_pregunte con la esperanza de obtener un no.

_-claro que me molesta pero tengo mis propias razones-_

_-¿me dirías cuales son?-_

_-no necesito decírtelas, ahora lárgate, y por cierto, tú y yo ya no somos amigos-_

_-está bien, adiós-_Salí de la casa de Torí resignado, sentía la tristeza más grande del mundo, un desanimo enorme, todas mis fuerzas se habían ido y solo sentía dolor, una gran herida desde lo mas adentro de mi, sentía ganas de salir gritando. Poco a poco comenzó a llover aun así solo caminé a mi casa, estaba a unos 10 minutos pero creo que eso fue suficiente para empaparme por completo, de alguna forma la lluvia me confortaba, cuando llegue a mí casa vi a mi madre preparando el almuerzo y a Ángela preparando a Sofí, intente pasar desapercibido a mi cuarto pero mi madre voltio y me saludó lo cual sabía que no podía ignorar o seria más sospechoso:

_-Hola Beck, ¿quieres almorzar?-_pregunto notando mi rara actitud

_-Mmmm, no, en realidad no tengo ganas de comer-_respondí caminando hacía la escalera.

_-¿te pasa algo?-_

_-no, nada, solo voy a ir a mi cuarto a descansar un poco-_

Subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta e inmediato me lance sobre la cama, mi cuarto era oscuro aun de día pero me gustaba, lo único que me alumbraba era una pequeña luz que provenía de la ventana, pronto me encontré mirando al techo y pensando, comencé a recordar cosas: como desde pequeño me convertí en un idiota, un monstruo tan frio como el hielo, crecí solo interesándome jugar con la gente, un manipulador de primera, de alguna manera pensé que la muerte de mi hermano también había sido mi culpa, no, claro que era mi culpa, no pude cumplir la promesa a mi madre de cuidarnos el uno al otro, el siempre lo hizo pero yo solo fui un estúpido; Angie, esa desgraciada, de alguna forma que ella se haya ido era culpa mía, en realidad nunca supe si me había enamorado de ella, probablemente solo me esta divirtiendo con ella tal como ella jugo conmigo, lo único bueno de esa relación: Sofí, la niña de mis ojos, mi hija uno de los seres que más amo en el mundo, creo que también fui muy frio con ella, aunque pasaba tiempo con ella, mi madre y Ángela fueron quienes le dieron todo, yo creo que les di la mayoría de esta carga que me negué en parte a aceptar, no quiero decir que no la haya querido, quiero a mi hija, pero debería desde el principio haber pasado mas tiempo con ella; Jade, la chica con la que tal vez jugué, creo que solamente intente divertirme con ella, aprovechar un momento más; y claro, Torí, la mujer de mi vida, bueno lo era, ahora ya no quiere nada de mi, la engañe lo acepto, pero todo esto me duele lo suficiente para ser un miserable que pondrá la culpa en otros, Samuel, mi hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor, quién era lo que me mantenía unido a Torí y como podría olvidar el haber perdido a todos mis amigos, todo lo que rondaba por mi cabeza. Pronto sentí mis lagrimas brotar cubriendo mi rostro, me sentía bastante débil ahora.

Recordando todo lo que pase, los errores que cometí, me convirtieron en esto, frio, abusador, un traidor, una escoria, todo esto me hizo pensar algo: "_me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre_", ese hombre, _Albert Alexander Oliver_, el maldito que desde pequeño hizo mi vida un tormento, pensé que ya era suficiente con llevar parte de su nombre en el mío, pero es verdad el fue, el fue quien arruino mi vida, ese día me cambio por completo, igual que él le tengo miedo a la soledad. Mis lágrimas corrieron cada vez más y más por mi rostro, en ese momento mi madre entro en el cuarto, se sentó en la cabecera de mi cama y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas tal como lo hacia cuando yo era niño, comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, lo cual causó en mi bastante nostalgia:

_-dime cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_-simplemente estoy triste y quiero llorar-_

_-cuéntame que sucedió, sabes que siempre podrás confiar en mí-_

_-está bien, es Torí, sucede que es Torí-_

_-¿Qué sucede con Torí?-_

_-ella y yo ya no podremos estar juntos nunca más, todo se termino-_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sucedió?-_

_-bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Jade?-_

_-si claro, ¿la chica gótica?-_

_-si, bueno, ayer en la fiesta, me emborrache y después que Torí se fue, Jade me comenzó a seducir hasta que lo consiguió, lo peor de todo fue que Torí esta mañana lo vio, ella nos encontró_-sabia que podía contarle a mi madre todo, ella jamás me juzgo por mis errores, solo trataba de ayudarme a corregirlos.

_-¿ya intentaste hablar con ella?-_

_-si, pero simplemente creo que lo empeoro, ahora ella jamás quiere volver a verme cerca-_

-_pero creo que tiene una buena razón para pensar así-_

_-si lo se, estaba borracho, no quiero quitarme la culpa, pero desearía que ella me escuchara-_

_-¿es lo único que te duele?-_

_-en parte, me duele que tal vez jamás pueda volver a ver a Samuel-_

_-solo espera que se calmen un poco las cosas y habla con ella, si ella no te quiere cerca, pero al menos que puedas ver a tu hijo, eso no podría negártelo-_

_-si eso hare, pero me he puesto a pensar en todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, siempre fui un idiota, un cobarde, un estúpido, empezando porque no puede cumplir la promesa que te hice, y deje morir a mi hermano-_

_-eso no es cierto, su muerte no fue tu culpa-_

_-si lo es, después jugué con todos, los engañe, los traicione, solo pienso ahora que de verdad me estoy empezando a parecer a mi padre-_

_-eso no es verdad, tu no te pareces a el, jamás te parecerás a el, tu eres un buen hombre, una gran persona, solo son errores que cometemos como humanos que son-_

_-eso es mentira, de verdad soy una basura-_

_-claro que no, no tienes porque tratarte así, porque no esperas que se calmen un poco las cosas y las arreglas, arregla tus errores, nunca es tarde-_

_-lo se, pero en estos momentos me siento débil, triste, siento un dolor en mi corazón, en mi alma, una herida que no sana, de verdad le tengo miedo a la soledad-_

_-¿dime te acuerdas de esas palabras que te dije un día antes de lo de tu padre?-_

_-si claro, como podría olvidarlas-_

-"_hijo, se fuerte, jamás débil, se que pronto todo este sufrimiento acabara, solo espera que todo mejorara, pase lo que pase, jamás dejes que te rebaten la sonrisa"-_

_-es verdad, no debo dejar que me arrebaten la sonrisa-_

_-lo ves, hijo lucha por tus sueños, por lo que deseas, jamás estarás solo, ahora descansa un poco, te hará bien para sentar cabeza-_

_-gracias mama-_

_-te amo hijo-_

_-te amo mama-_

* * *

><p>Pronto llego el día donde se terminaban las vacaciones de verano, era hora de volver a Hollywood arts. Lo primero que debía hacer era hablar con Torí, tengo que hablar con ella de lo que paso, de mi hijo, la vi en su casillero sacando unos libros así que me dirigí allí inmediatamente:<p>

_-Torí necesito hablar contigo-_

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-necesito explicarte lo que sucedió-_

_-no quiero escuchar explicaciones-_

_-por favor Torí, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió, lo que más deseo es que puedas escucharte, al menos así podría anhelar que algún día me perdonaras-_

_-¿en serio, crees que puedes decir eso?, te quedaras esperando que pueda perdonarte, no quiero tener que volver a tener nada que ver contigo, no quiero volver que tener que verte de nuevo, quisiera que pudieras dejar de dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera quiero escucharte hablar-_

_-está bien, entiendo, se que me odias pero aún si, nuestro hijo_-le dije firmemente.

_-¿nuestro? Ahora si piensas como su padre, porque tal parece que cuando estabas arruinado todo ni siquiera se te paso por la cabeza-_

_-por favor, después de todo es mi hijo y eso es algo que no vas a poder negarme-_

_-como quieras, solo intenta no hablarme más de lo necesario, después de todo es tu hijo-_

_-¿lo dices en serio?-_

_-si, ahora adiós-_

Intentaba ser razonable con todo, quería arreglarlo pero sabría que no sería fácil, solo tenia que esperar la oportunidad, mi miedo a la soledad era tan fuerte que fue fácil manipularme, Jade, ella era la única persona que me hablaba y debido a eso fue capaz de tomarme como su títere, ese día en el almuerzo, controlándome por completo:

_-Hola Beck, ¿Qué haces?-_

_-almorzando-_le respondí secamente, estaba lo suficiente enfadado para que todo me molestara.

_-¿y tus amigos?-_

_-ya no tengo amigos-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-porque ahora todos me odian por tu culpa-_

_-¿por mi culpa? Si mal no recuerdo, tu no te opusiste, es más puedo asegurar que lo disfrutaste, además ¿no dicen que un amigo de verdad jamás te juzga por tus errores?-_

_-está bien, acepto que en parte es mi responsabilidad y estoy de acuerdo con lo segundo-_

_-entonces eso significa que ellos nunca fueron tus amigos-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-dime, ¿le tienes miedo a la soledad?-_

_-que quieres con todo esto-_le hable seriamente dejando soltando mi almuerzo.

_-quiero decir que yo jamás te dejaría solo, siempre estaría tu lado-_

_-¿en serio vienes con eso de nuevo?-_

_-si, así es, o acaso antes que llegara la vega, alguna vez te deje solo-_

_-bueno, no pero…-_

_-entonces que te parece, que ahora solo seamos los dos, tu y yo, sin juzgarnos el uno al otro-_

_-en serio, lo dices de verdad-_le respondí sarcásticamente.

_-si, sabes yo jamás te juzgaría por tus errores, no como ellos que te odian y ni siquiera se toman un minuto para escucharte-_

_-es verdad- _me resigne.

_-¿entonces?-_

_-esta bien Jade, volveré contigo-_

_-ok-_ella me beso.

Después de todo Jade me había hecho tocar un buen punto, no sabia si era correcto o no, pero un amigo jamás te juzga por tus errores, ellos me habían juzgado, me odian, me han dejado solo, ni siquiera querían escucharme, Jade jamás lo hizo, ella jamás me ha juzgado es verdad tal vez de todos los únicos que llame amigos, ella es la única en la que puedo confiar…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue el 9 capitulo, dígame que le pareció.<strong>  
><strong>Por ultimo, gracias por leer.<strong>

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

Meñiques- Norick

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	12. No Te Vayas

**Declaración: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]**

* * *

><p><strong>XII. NO TE VAYAS<strong>

_Así pasaron 3 meses desde que había regresado a mi antiguo yo, era irresponsable y no me importaba nada ya lo que la gente pensara, los que supuestamente alguna vez fueron mis amigos seguían sin hablarme, me odiaban, pero eso ya no me importaba, con Jade solo seguía jugando, mi único amigo era Brian, él y yo volvimos a andar juntos casi haciendo las mismas idioteces de antes, creo que estaba perdiendo el por que de estar luchando de cada día tratar de ser mejor, el porque de luchar por cumplir mis sueños…_

* * *

><p>…<em>Solo quedan las cenizas, Y un mensaje de amor eterno<em>

_No desearlo perder, Hoy no lo recuerdo…_

_De que se trata, de recordarte y humillarte_

_Después de haber bebido por ti no logro entenderte, _

_Me duele, pero no importa seré fuerte_

_Y jurar aunque suene absurdo jamás volver a quererte_

_He tenido mujeres, no te imaginas como pasa el tiempo_

_Pero ni la más ardiente lograría con lo que siento_

_Triste concuerdo que con el vallenato todo se acaba_

_Pero jamás un romeo te amara como yo te amaba_

_Las lágrimas ya me han quemado la piel, pero mantengo el alma firme_

_Un hombre sabe perder, no me pregunten por ella_

_Solo mal hablen sin que lo sepa, es mas un demonio muerto, _

_Un culo y un par de tetas, aunque suene machista_

_Miserable como lo digo, miserable me he convertido desde que no estas conmigo_

_Mujer, has matado mi inocencia, juro tomare venganza_

_Para que te sirva de experiencia, ¿pero que estoy diciendo?_

_Jamás hablo de esta manera, mi corazón intenta usurpar el odio que lo alimenta_

_Vacio vivo por un demonio que vive conmigo,_

_Pero me he vuelto peor que un demonio desde que te has ido_

_Hace sol allá fuera, pero en mi no hay amanecer_

_Solo veneno, furia y mis sentimientos sin entender, vivo asfixiado _

_Por esta enfermedad sin nombre me hace fuerte,_

_Aunque maldito camino no se hacia donde, no pregunto,_

_En realidad no me interesa, que me importa su destino,_

_Si va con el alma muerta, me duele al cabeza con los tragos que me meto,_

_Ahora entiendo que el licor no sirve para le olvido, _

_Me siento fuerte por afrontar cruel destino, te ame tanto,_

_Pero eso es un verbo en pasado, no volver a enamorarme_

_El amor duele demasiado…_

* * *

><p>-<em>Beck, es sábado hay que celebrar<em>-llego gritando Brian mi casa.

_-¿celebrar que?-_le respondí desde el sillón donde me encontraba acostado.

_-¿y eso que importa? ¡Vamos!-_respondió al mismo tiempo que me halaba del brazo para ponerme de pie.

_-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos?-_le pregunte colocándome de pie por mis propios medios.

_-una fiesta en la playa-_respondió caminando hacía la puerta.

_-no se-_dije dudando

-_vamos, será divertido, considéralo como una noche para olvidar penas-_

_-Está bien, vamos_-dije resignado.

Después de todo, fui a la fiesta con él, desde que la única persona que me hablaba era Jade había vuelto a mis andanzas con Brian, seguimos con los mismos juegos de cuando éramos mas pequeños, con Jade solo pasaba el tiempo por no entrar en detalles, para confesar: la engañaba, en cada fiesta que iba con Brian, simplemente terminaba con alguna chica, pero aunque prácticamente me convertí en un degenerado, aun amaba a Torí anhelaba volver a sentir su calor, agradecía poder seguir pasando tiempo con Samuel, pero Torí, ella simplemente me ignoraba, se limitaba a dirigirme la palabra solo para algo relacionado con nuestro hijo, el resto de los chicos ni me miraban, pero bueno quien los necesita.

En la fiesta no fue nada diferente, bueno, si lo había, Brian y yo nos sentamos a beber en la playa lejos de todos, extrañamente tuvimos una conversación algo diferente a la que siempre teníamos los dos:

_-oye Beck, ¿como estas llevando el asunto con Torí?-_preguntó comenzando aquella conversación.

_-bueno, aun amo a Torí, jamás podre olvidarla pero creo que lo llevo bastante bien-_

_-¿estás seguro?- _preguntó de nuevo mirándome con incredulidad.

_-si, ¿Por qué lo dudas?-_

_-bueno, últimamente bebes hasta que tenga que llevarte cargado a casa y te comportas diferente-_

_-en serio, estoy bien-_

_-ok, ¿trataste de arreglarlo?-_

_-¿Qué si trate de arreglarlo?, bueno, intente hablar con ella una sola vez, pero prácticamente me dijo que yo era el peor error que había cometido y que no me quería volver a ver-_

_-y no lo volviste a intentar-_

_-la verdad no, ella solo me ignora siempre y cuando no sea nada que tenga que ver con Samuel-_

-_Mmmm ya, ¿y el resto de tus amigo o ex amigos?-_

_-ellos aún me odian, además ni siquiera me miran-_

_-entiendo que les afecte que hayas traicionado a su amigo, tú también eras su amigo, pero ¿por qué se comportan tan duro?-_

_-a Robbie y Cat tal parce que si, pero André parece tener otras razones aparte de esta-_

_-¿ya intentaste arreglarlo con ellos?-_

_-no y no me interesa hacerlo-_

_-No te entiendo, es obvio que te molesta que tus amigos se comporten así contigo pero de igual manera no quieres arreglarlo-_

_-pues Jade me dio un buen punto, un amigo de verdad no te juzga por tus errores, ellos me han juzgado y me odian por ello, eso solo puede significar que nunca fueron mis amigos-_

_-acaso eres idiota-_

_-oye, al menos respétame-_

_-cállate, de verdad eres un completo idiota-_

_-y tú eres un estúpido, ¿Por qué sería yo un idiota?-_

_-primero que todo, creo que ellos tienen el derecho de odiarte, tu traicionaste a tu novia que también es su amiga es obvio que se sientan así, además creo que tu no trataste de explicárselo a ellos, te la has pasado ignorándolos como si fueras la victima-_

_-oh no, nunca había pensado en eso, es como un rayo de luz que me ha iluminado la verdad_- le dije sarcásticamente.

_-ríete si quieres, pero es verdad, ellos tienen el derecho, si dices que André te odia por otras razones, intenta arreglar las cosas con el, deberías intentar que te diga sus razones, repáralo-_

_-no lo hare, Jade tiene la razón en lo que dijo-_

_-otra vez con tus idioteces, bueno eso es lo primero, de segundo, sobre que tus amigos no te juzgan por tus errores, es, bueno, dime acaso ¿no te dolería que a un amigo muy querido tuyo le hicieran sufrir?-_

_-si claro, odiaría a esa persona-_

-_ahí está, ella es su amiga, no creo que te odien, solo que de verdad les molesta, de seguro les gustaría escucharte_-

-_Mmmm, lo voy a pensar_-

-_y tercero, te han manipulado_-

_-¿Qué?- _pregunté instintivamente

-_si, Jade, abuso de tu miedo a la soledad para manipularte y que volvieras con ella_-

_-¿en serio?-_

_-si idiota, es en serio-_

_-no eso no es así, ella es la única que no me odia_-

-_cállate, simplemente déjame hablar, es en serio, ¿como ella te va odiar si tu traicionaste a Torí con ella?, su objetivo era ese_-esta vez hablaba más que serio.

-_ahora que lo pienso, ya veo que es verdad_- si lo pensaba completamente todo llegaba a pies de los planes de Jade.

-_tal vez ahora deberías mas bien tratar de arreglarlo y de disculparte con todos, pero esta vez en serio_-

-_por primera vez demuestras que si puedes pensar cosas productivas_-

_-es solo que soy un idiota, se que hago mal las cosas, pero se escuchar y dar consejos_-

_- Brian gracias, de verdad, por algo somos familia-_

Es verdad yo estaba arruinando todo, esa noche después de embriagarme hasta que Brian me tuviera que llevar a casa me propuse al otro día empezar a arreglar las cosas.

* * *

><p>Me levante al media día, me dolía la cabeza como nunca, había prometido a Brian empezar a arreglar las cosas y así lo haría, primero tenia que ir a donde Jade, tenia que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y a eso fue lo que hice.<p>

_-Hola, Jade necesito hablar contigo-_después de tomar el camino directamente a la casa de Jade, inmediatamente al abrirme la puerta fui directamente a el punto.

_¿Qué pasa?-_pregunto extrañada al verme con esa actitud tan directa.

_-te lo diré directamente, terminamos-_

_-¿que?, ¿Por qué?-_

_-Anoche me di cuenta de esos errores que cometí, pienso que es mejor que no sigamos con este juego y toquemos de una buena vez la campana -_

_-¿acaso volviste con la vega?-_comenzó a gritar atrayendo al atención de más de una persona que pasaba caminando frente a la casa.

_-ojala fuera así, pero no, ella ni me quiere ver-_

_-lo ves, entonces por que se te ocurre decir algo así si ni siquiera te quiere ver-_

_- cierto, fue por tu culpa si no recuerdo mal-_

_-mi culpa, si recuerdo bien, tú no te opusiste-_

_-simplemente pienso que es mejor que tú y yo no sigamos juntos, dejemos esto acá-_

_-no Beck, yo en serio te amo, lo hice por los dos-_

_-no, tú lo hiciste por ti, solo estás obsesionada conmigo, como si quisieras poseerme como un objeto-_

_-no, eso no es así, es en serio-_

_-escucha deberías mirar a otros lados, tal vez halla alguien que de verdad te ame-_

_-no, no puedo mirar a otros lados, solo te quiero a ti-_

_-no Jade, en serio deberías intentarlo, piénsalo y por cierto, esto sonara duro, pero en realidad yo jamás te ame, jamás me enamore de ti, en los 2 años juntos solo jugué contigo y estos 3 meses solo busque diversión en ti, te traicione más de las veces que puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos-_

_-eso no es cierto, no sabes lo que estas diciendo Beck, solo lo estás inventando para alejarme_-ella se lanzo sobre mi llorando.

-_es verdad, tu eres la que no sabe que esta diciendo, lo siento pero este es el adiós_-me fui de su casa dejándola ahí, eso no me preocupaba en este momento, pues la siguiente persona con la que tenia que hablar era André que seria un poco mas complicado, pronto llegue ahí, toque la puerta y a los pocos segundos salió, me miro con un desprecio lo suficientemente grande para hacer sentir mal a cualquiera:

_-¿Qué quieres?-_esta vez si por poco hubiera podido golpearme.

_-cálmate, tranquilo, solo quiero hablar-_le respondí defendiéndome de la situación.

_-Hablar sobre ¿Qué?-_

_-quiero pedir disculpas por lo que paso, se que lo que hice estuvo completamente mal y fui tan idiota como para no reflexionar sobre ello-_

_-no crees que ya es tarde para hacerlo-_

_-escucha se que me equivoque, tal vez ya sea tarde, pero hasta ahora fui capaz de entrar en razón, acepto que yo tuve toda la culpa, fue mi error mas grande y aun amo a Torí pero se que ella me odia y que ustedes tienen el derecho a odiarme, incluso te pido disculpas por lo que te haya hecho más que desconozco pero se que te afecta demasiado-_

_-Mmmm-_

_-¿crees que podríamos arreglar esto?-_

_-entra-_hizo un ademan para que entrara a su casa a continuar con esta conversación.

_-escucha, aunque no se el por que de que tu estés tan enfadado conmigo, además de lo de Torí, quisiera saberlo para así poder intentar repararlo-_

_-bien, te lo diré solo para que entiendas lo que pasa-_

_-ok-_

_-todo comenzó hace pocos años cuando me enamore de una chica, pero ella estaba enamorada de un amigo, es mas era su novia, ellos terminaron después de algunos años de relación, pensé en ese momento que podría ser capaz de conquistarla, pero ella aun sigue enamorada de el, mi amigo hace poco traiciono a su novia con esta chica que aun me gusta y termine siendo testigo de ello -_

_-¡por dios, te gusta Jade!-_ grite demasiado sorprendido

_-esa es la verdad-_

_-en serio lo siento, ahora entiendo porque me odias tanto-_

_-bueno en realidad no te odio, es solo que me molesta bastante es que todo tenga que ser así-_

_-discúlpame-_

_-no importa, después de todo tu no lo sabías, no pudiste haber evitado tu relación con Jade, pero aun me molesta lo que le hiciste a Torí y esa es una razón que no puedo perdonar-_

_-si creo que de verdad ella también me odia, pero ahora solo quiero encontrar una forma de repararlo-_

_-bueno después de lo que paso te victimizaste, como si nosotros fuéramos los que te habíamos traicionado y terminaste regresando con Jade-_

_-respecto a eso, Jade eme manipulo, se aprovecho de mi miedo a la soledad para que terminara de nuevo con ella, pero Brian me hizo reaccionar y veme aquí, ahora estoy tratando de arreglarlo-_

_-¿y como pensaste comenzar?-_

_-para empezar antes de venir aquí termine con Jade, y jamás volvería con ella resaltando lo que me hizo, y aun más ahora que se sobre lo que sientes-_

_-no tienes que preocuparte sobre lo que siento por ella-_

_-no, es en serio, jamás volvería con Jade, en serio jamás, con la única persona que me gustaría volver a estar es con Torí-_

_-bueno, créeme que eso será muy difícil-_

_-quisiera que ella me dejara explicarle lo que siento y lo que sucedió, al menos una vez-_

_-porque no lo intentas de nuevo, pero esta vez una disculpa sin tanta soberbia-_

_-voy a intentarlo de nuevo, gracias-_

_-con gusto-_

_-Entonces, ¿somos amigos de nuevo?-_

_-si, amigos-_después de todo lo que pasó André era mi amigo de nuevo, intente arreglar con Torí las cosas al otro día, explicarle, ella me dejo pero creo que a la final solo lo empeoro:

_-Muy bien, di tus excusas, digo explicaciones-_ fue como comenzó aquella conversación sin rumbo.

_-Escucha esa noche me emborrache, luego Jade comenzó a seducirme, el alcohol me nublo la mente, y bueno, ella termino cumpliendo su cometido-_

_-¿eso es lo que tienes que decir?-_

_-si, es lo que pasó-_

_-creo que te hubieras podido inventar algo mejor-_

_-¿Qué?, es en serio-_

_-si claro, ahora adiós, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo-_

_-créeme, es la verdad, ¿por que no puedes confiar en mi una vez más?-_

_-por favor, confié una vez en ti y mira como resultó, si quieres un consejo es mejor no digas nada, al menos así no lo empeoras más-_

Torí me había callado al parece yo ya no le importaba, ¿Qué?, acababa de quedar sin palabras, aún así tenia que volverlo a intentar, yo amaba en serio a Torí.

* * *

><p>De ahí a la graduación, Torí jamás me volvió a hablar, Cat y Robbie ya no me ignoraban pero aún no me hablaban, André había logrado de alguna forma conquistar a Jade, no se que habrá hecho pero desde el día que termine con ella, no me volvió a molestar. Ellos dos eran los únicos que me hablaban en Hollywood arts., aunque ya había arreglado un poco las cosas aun seguía junto a Brian y de la misma forma de esa persona fría que siempre fui.<p>

El día de la graduación, después de esta, André hizo una fiesta en su casa para celebrar, invito a toda la escuela, en esa fiesta hubo una conversación que parecía el final de todo, Torí, volví a intentarlo, pero todo fue mal:

_-Torí, crees que ahora si puedas escucharme-_

_-¿Qué pasa?, acaso vas a volverá a emborracharte y según tu, que te seduzcan y después termines engañando a alguien-_dijo ella sarcásticamente

_-no, pero quisiera que tú me creyeras-_

_-no puedo, crees que eso a mi no me dolió, aun me duele-_

_-lo se, solo que a mi también me ha dolido esto-_

_-¿acaso desde cuando eres la victima acá?-_

_-no, pero me duele no poder estar contigo, a tu lado-_

_-si porque quieres volver a herirme-_

_-no, yo en serio te amo-_

_-tu eres el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida, jamás debí enamorarme de ti, lucho cada día por que pueda olvidarte a ti y lo que pase contigo, si así por fin puedo ser feliz-_

_-no Torí, no digas eso, de verdad me duele-_

_-no te quiero volver a ver nunca, ¿sabes? Lo bueno es que ya nos hemos graduado y no estoy obligada a verte una vez más-_

_-está bien, entonces creo que debo irme-_

_-si te molesta no se para que buscaste esto desde el principio o es que vas a buscar más personas a las cuales engañar-_

_-no es eso, tengo unos asuntos que encargarme con Brian, solo… adiós Torí-_ di media vuelta y me fui.

Todo era tan duro, yo arruine todo, por lo que supe Torí no pudo quedarse mucho, tal parece que quedo afectada por la pelea de los dos, eso a mi también me dolía, el hacerla sufrir. Todo estaba quedando en el pasado, pero lo que venia era aun más duro.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto fue el 12 capitulo, dígame que le pareció.<strong>  
><strong>Por ultimo, gracias por leer.<strong>

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**DipKc Mc**

**Kc Productions**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MUSICA:<strong>

**TEMA:**

Solo Quedan Las Cenizas- SDR 20 Feat. Doble e Y Vaneza.

Todos Los Derechos Reservados.


	13. Un Adiós Doloroso

**_Declamación__: No me pertenece Victorious, sus personajes o nada de ellos, poseo son unas ganas de darle una paliza a alguien que se lo esta buscando..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí traigo el capitulo 13, se que me demore actualizando, pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes que <em>_m__e tienen triste, la verdad no tengo mucho mas que decir, solo que este capitulo es un poco triste y sentimental, ahora a leer..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>13. Adiós Doloroso<em>**

_Se que después de la graduación, todos tendríamos que tomar caminos diferentes, dejaríamos de vernos por un tiempo o tal vez jamás nos volveríamos a ver, sabia que Torí se iría, no se a donde o cuando, que estaría lejos de mi, pero jamás pensé que se llevaría la mayoría de mi…_

* * *

><p><em>Es un secreto, un pacto eterno<em>

_Entre tú y yo, siempre allí voy_

_No importa el lugar, siempre voy a estar_

_No importa de que, te protegeré,_

_No importa la edad, para siempre, serás mi bebe…_

_Bebe quiero que sepas, tu eres mi vida_

_A pesar de los obstáculos encontrare salida_

_Así juro vida mía, que si en contra hasta la brisa_

_Soplare para alegrarte, dibujarte una sonrisa_

_Perdóname, lo pido de mil maneras_

_Por no estar junto a tu madre no es así porque yo quiera_

_La razón, seré sincero, todavía no la entiendo_

_Es difícil, dolorosa, ni la veo, ni la encuentro_

_Pero calma, yo aquí estaré por siempre_

_Seré tu escudo, tu guía hasta el día de mi muerte_

_Seré firme, seré fuerte, para siempre estar presente_

_Invencible contra todo, solo para protegerte_

_Fortuna, no se compara con ninguna, _

_Mi tesoro es recordarte dormido sobre tu cuna_

_Aunque el mundo nos separe, no será así para siempre_

_Juro cuando estés conmigo jamás volver a perderte_

_Es un papel, un papel sin sentimientos_

_Una ley de este gobierno que no entiende lo que siento_

_Por mi hijo, que por ti lo daría todo_

_Prometo estaremos juntos, ya encontraremos el modo…_

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones después de la graduación, las ultimas vacaciones que disfrutaríamos todos juntos, después de eso, todos teníamos que tomar diferentes rumbos, Cat y Robbie, los dos iban a la universidad de Seattle, jade y André fueron aceptados en Julliard, Torí iba a la misma universidad que trina en new york, por mi parte, yo me quede en la universidad de aquí, en Hollywood.<p>

-_dime Beck, porque decidiste quedarte aquí en Hollywood_-me pregunto André.

-_digamos, que aquí se encuentra mi felicidad, y no quiero abandonarla-_

_-¿Cómo así?-_

_-pues aquí esta mi madre, mi hermana, Sofí y Samuel, quiero permanecer aquí junto a ellos-_

_-bueno, en ese caso, creo que después de que nos vayamos, nos volveremos a ver en vacaciones-_

_-si-_

_-ok, te veo después tengo que empezar a empacar-_

_-adiós, te veo después-_

Después de todo no quería abandonar Hollywood, todos se iban, me quedaría de nuevo solo con Brian, pero era necesario, ellos se iban en 2 días, Torí se iría, pero justo antes de esos 2 días, me dio la peor noticia de todas, me dijo algo que de verdad me dolió…

Ese día era ya la tarde, mi madre ya se iba a trabajar, Ángela creo que iba a donde una amiga, estaba viendo la televisión mientras cuidaba de Sofí,ella cumpliría este año sus 5 años y comenzaría ir a el kínder. No me lo esperaba y por eso tenía un mal presentimiento, que Torí viniera a mi casa, y como era de esperarse, es por algo malo, lo sospeche aun mas cuando vi que traía a Samuel con ella:

_-Beck, necesito decirte algo-_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Me voy en 2 días para new york-_

_-si lo sabia, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-me llevo a Samuel conmigo-_

_-¡¿Qué?-_

_-lo llevo conmigo, viviremos con trina-_

_-pero como, tu no puedes hacer esto-_

_-si puedo-_

_-pero ni siquiera tendrás mucho tiempo para el-_

_-contratare una niñera y trina me ayudara-_

_-porque haces eso, ¿porqué no lo dejas conmigo?-_

_-porque exactamente eso es lo que no quiero hacer-_

_-que estas diciendo-_

_-por cierto, te lo muestro, esta orden, mientras yo este en new york no podrás acercarte a mi o a Samuel-_me mostro una orden judicial, firmada por un tribunal, cuando habrá hecho eso.

_-no puedes alejarme de mi hijo-_

_-¿aun crees que puedes llamarte su padre?, dime hace cuanto que no pasas tiempo con el-_

_-bueno, ha sido muy poco-_

_-desde que me traicionaste, pasaste poco tiempo con el, después ya casi ni lo veías-_

_-lo se, eso fue solo una fase, pero no puedes hacerme esto, yo de verdad lo quiero-_

_-claro que puedo, te quedaras con el estos dos días, antes de que me vaya, espero que aproveches el tiempo con el-_ella me entrego a Samuel, se fue diciéndome esas palabras, ¿pero que?, como podía ser cierto, estaba perdiendo a mi hijo.

-_Por cierto, después me ocupare de este asunto, pienso quitarte toda la custodia de el-_

_-¿que?, no puedes hacerme esto-_

_-así como tu no debiste hacerme eso, hago lo mismo,... adiós-_

Esos dos días pase el tiempo que mas pude con el, lo aproveche hasta donde mas pude, Sofí, Ángela y mi madre, todos lo hicieron, intente vivir con el todo lo que debía de haber hecho hace 6 meses, pero sabia que ya era muy tarde para eso. Faltaban pocos minutos para que Torí se marchara junto con Samuel; Todos los chicos estaban en la sala de mi casa despidiéndose, yo tenia a Samuel en la cocina, lo senté sobre el mesón y solo dije las palabras que salieron de lo mas profundo de mi corazón:

_-Samuel, hijo escucha, escucha atentamente estas palabras, espero que se queden en tu corazón:_

_"Yo de verdad te he extrañado todo este tiempo, perdí mi tiempo callen do mas profundo en vez de aprovecharlo, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que no debí haberlo hecho, tu te iras con tu madre, tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver, pero_ _Yo ya no quiero sufrir, ni estar lejos de ti es una herida que hay en mi corazón, por que estas fuera de mi y ya no quiero sufrir, se que he cometido mas de un error, tu junto a tu hermana son mis niños, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me muero sin ustedes, es que no encuentro otra salida, aunque estés lejos de mi, siempre yo estaré para ti._

_Ya no puedo vivir con la culpa, de que tu ya no puedas estar conmigo, en la vida cometiendo errores, Si no se si hace bien no es amar, Solo se que en la vida, tu has sido mi todo todo y mi ángel guardián, y aunque con tu madre ya no este voy a estar contigo hasta el final, quiero pedirte perdón, tu eres mi ángel desde el día que te vi nacer, te amo tanto._

_Tu eres el fruto, de un amor muerto en el olvido, el gran amor ya se murió pero mi hijo sigue vivo, sostenerte en mi regazo no se comprara con nada, me convertiré en león a __l__a hora de defenderte, no descansare jamás, mi sol será cuidarte, guarda hijo estas palabras en tu dulce corazón, por si ya descanso en paz, te causen motivación, disculpa mi inmadurez, yo lucho por ser mejor, lo confieso, ya he avanzado hoy siento menos dolor, lo que he hecho por ti, no lo haría por nadie mas, mis tontos y malos actos después los entenderás, un humilde estudio tengo, tu eres mi motivación, por ti es que no me detengo, un secreto entre tu y yo nos ha unido de nuevo, estas palabras por poco me hacen llorar, pero prometí llorar solo de felicidad, mi felicidad es un niño y orgullosamente grito a mis 18 años soy feliz contigo hijo."_

Era hora de que el se fuera, de que Torí se fuera, mi hijo, la mujer de mi vida, la mayoría de mi, parte de mis sueños se irían lejos de mi, todo me dolía tanto,me ponía triste, melancólico, probablemente no volvería a verlos.

* * *

><p><strong>ANDRÉ<strong> **POVS**

Estaba en la sala de Beck, hablando con los chicos, vi a Beck en la cocina hablando con Samuel, casi llorando, me acerque a escuchar un poco, de verdad me sorprendió, escuchar esas palabras llenas de dolor, de tristeza, de alguna forma me conmovieron, le pedí a Torí un momento para hablar, quería saber con certeza que era lo que ella pensaba de todo esto:

_-¿oye Torí, podemos hablar?-_

_-si claro, ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-vamos a fuera-_

_-ok-_salimos a la puerta y la cerramos.

_-Torí, ¿de verdad te llevaras a Samuel contigo?-_

_-si, es en serio-_

_-y lo de la orden de restricción, ¿para que Beck no pueda visitarlo?-_

_-si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-_

_-no crees que eso es muy duro con el-_

_-¿acaso estas de su lado?-_

_-no, pero acabo de escuchar unas palabras muy tristes-_

_-pues yo no se, simplemente el se lo busco, el también me causo un gran dolor, esas 6 meses desde que nos separamos, el cada vez comenzó a pasar menos tiempo con Samuel, no le veo el derecho de que ahora venga a protestar-_

_-y también piensas después quitarle por completo la custodia-_

_-no lo se, simplemente lo estoy pensando-_

_-no crees que eso ya seria un gran castigo para el-_

_-Simplemente tal vez el se lo busco, el destino se puso en contra de el-_

_-ok, bueno solo ten en cuenta eso-_

_-bien-_

Abrimos la puerta para avisar a todos que ya nos íbamos, todos comenzaron salir, yo me quede en la puerta, junto a Torí, Beck se acerco a Torí, antes de entregarle a Samuel, antes de hacerlo dijo las ultimas palabras a su hijo: "_Samuel, tu eres mi hijo, por ti lo daría todo, te prometo que ya estaremos juntos ya encontraremos el modo"_, después lo abrazo, le dio un beso y se lo entrego a Torí. Eso de alguna forma lo entendí, el dolor de casi perder a un hijo, no quería ponerme del lado de Beck, pero no quería verlo así.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

Vi como Torí subía al auto, con Samuel, se alejaban parte de mi parte de mis sueños, mi pasado, presente y futuro, 2 de las cosas que mas amo en esta vida, solo sentía dolor, tristeza, me he puesto melancólico, la depresión y frustración me invadía, ya veía lo que venia, a través de la única salida que siempre le encontraba a todo, pero aunque Torí ya no este conmigo, intentare alcanzar mis sueños como se lo prometí a mi hijo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí el capitulo 13, se que es un poco corto en comparación a otros, sigame lo que piensa, revise por favor, si hagalo.<strong>

**no tengo mucho mas que decir, mas que estoy preparando otras historias nuevas que muy pronto estare subiendo.**

**con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Sendero Mental**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>

**TEMA:**

Es Un Secreto- SDR 20 Feat. Jynand

Todos Los Derechos Reservados.


	14. Que Sera De Nuestro Futuro

**_Declamación__: no me pertenece Victorious, ni sus personajes, ni bla bla bla bla bla, etc... no tengo ganas de escribir mas..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno he aquí la actualización, se que últimamente había estado escribiendo basura, y no se que voy a hacer con eso, tengo un estado de animo que no <em>_m__e deja hacer nada, no tengo ganas de escribir mas que, ahora a leer..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>14. Que Sera De Nuestro Futuro<em>**

_La mujer de mi vida ya no estaba a mi lado, posiblemente la había perdido para siempre, mi hijo, tampoco estaba a mi lado, me habían prohibido verlo, cada vez decepcionaba mas a mi madre, lo sabia aunque ella no me lo dijera, se que mi hermana también se sentía decepcionada de mi, perdía el interés por todo, no tenia amigos, ni me interesaba tenerlos, solo éramos Brian y yo, pero sentía que aun siendo el, también estaba decepcionado de mi…_

* * *

><p><em>Y ahora que será de tu vida si no tienes mi amor<em>

_Ay dímelo oh-oh_

_Ahora que será tu horizonte si no soy yo_

_Me lo pregunto_

_Y ahora que será de tu vida sin mi amor_

_Ay dímelo oh-oh_

_Y ahora que será de ti, sin mi pasión…_

_Oye las melodías danzan en tu contra, y te preguntas por que_

_Paisaje color ocre dibuja tu llanto, una triste mujer_

_La mañana me comenta que ya no te ves feliz_

_Y que no sabes vivir_

_En la calle se rumora que ya no te ven __reír_

_Por que sufres por mí…_

_Y ahora que será de tu vida si no tienes mi amor_

_Ay dímelo oh-oh_

_Y Ahora que será tu horizonte si no soy yo_

_Y Me pregunto_

_Y ahora que será de tu vida si no tienes mi amor_

_Ay dímelo oh-oh_

__Y ahora que será de tu vivir,__

__ sin mi pasión…__

_Y por las calles vas dando vueltas, no logras entender_

_Ya mi destino es diferente, no junto a ti bebe_

_Y pienso, lo se, lo se, lo se,_

_Mis besos son los que te llevan al cielo_

_Y entiendo, my girl my girl, my girl,_

_Que andar sin mí se convierte en un desierto…_

_Vas en busca de la felicidad, pero la confundes con mi rostro_

_Pudiste amar, ser mi mujer, pero decidiste perder,_

_Se desvanece amor el deseo, ya no seré más tu romeo, no…_

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ <strong>**POVS **

Desde que llegue a new york, he estado viviendo con Trina, conseguimos un apartamento para las dos, mientras estudiaba en la mañana, trabajaba en la tarde en un café, trina no trabaja por la excusa de que eso no era para ella, el trabajo mas que todo era para los gastos de Samuel y míos, además para pagar la niñera. Creo que mi vida iba bien, pero también creo que me hace falta algo, sentía un vacio en mi corazón, probablemente era por los chicos: Cat, André y Robbie…Mmmm, no creo extrañar a nadie mas, aun sentía dolor, eso es algo que no desaparece, un odio por Beck, me propuse no salir con ningún chico, mi único futuro es estudiar para pulir mi carrera y Samuel, mi tesoro, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Desde el comienzo del semestre varios chicos me intentaron invitar a salir, pero los rechace a todos, no tenia tiempo para eso ahora, solo tenia un amigo, Jhon, el era el único chico que hasta el momento no me había intentado invitar a salir, me llevaba bien con el.

Había pasado ya 4 meses desde la llegada aquí, en 1 mes seria las vacaciones y volveríamos a Hollywood como visita, acordar vernos con los chicos, todo parecía bueno.

Estaba ese día en el apartamento junto con Jhon haciendo un trabajo para la clase de componente humano, en un momento de descanso el comenzó una conversación, de lo cual no me gustaba hablar mucho:

_-oye Torí, dime por que jamás has aceptado salir con alguno de los chicos que te invitaron-_

_-Mmmm, es una larga historia, además de que no me interesa-_

_-por que no me cuentas-_

_-esta bien, es solo que no me gusta hablar mucho de eso-_

_-ok, solo cuéntame si quieres-_

_-muy bien, hace 2 años, fui a una escuela de Hollywood, allá conocí a un chico del cual me enamore, 3 meses después el y yo comenzamos a salir, además de que el y yo esa noche, nos dejamos llevar por el momento, quede embarazada de Samuel, todo iba bien, el y yo seguíamos juntos, pero hace ya casi un año, cuando el y yo cumplimos un año de estar saliendo, el me traición con su ex novia-_

_-¿en serio fue capaz de hacer eso?-_

_-Si, eso me causo bastante dolor, sufrimiento y odio hacia el-_

_-Mmmm, ¿eso hizo que no quisieras nada con otro chico?-_

_-bueno eso no termino ahí, el intento inventar excusas para disculparse, después se victimizo, se volvió una persona fría ya no __l__e importaba nada, al principio aun pasaba tiempo con Samuel, pero después dejo de visitarlo, a lo ultimo ya ni iba a verlo-_

-_el es un idiota-_

_-seguro, antes de venir a new york, obtuve una orden para que el no pudiera visitar a Samuel, mientras no estemos en Hollywood-_

_-eso es duro de algún modo-_

_-lo se, pero el se lo ha buscado, le odio con todo mi corazón-_

_-no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ese odio que tienes, de alguna forma lo utilizas para esconder el amor que aun sientes por el-_

_-no, no lo creo, jamás podría volver a estar con alguien como el-_

_-Mmmm, si yo fuera tu jamás pensaría eso, si estuviera en esa situación, claro-_

_-de verdad prefiero no hablar de eso ahora-_

_-ok-_ no hablamos mas, solo terminamos el trabajo que estábamos haciendo-

Debo aceptar que lo que dijo Jhon, me dejo pensando, ese día mas tarde llame a André, sabia que podía hablar de esto con el:

_-ola André-_

_-ola Torí, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-no mucho, ¿Cómo te va?-_

_-bueno, jade y yo estamos bien-_

_-bien por ustedes-_

_-¿y tú como estas?-_

_-bien, Samuel y yo estamos bien-_

_-estas segura-_

_-mmmm, bueno he sentido últimamente que me hace falta algo-_

_-y que es ese algo-_

_-los extraño a ustedes, los chicos, a mis padres-_

_-¿estas segura que no extrañas a nadie mas?-_

_-bueno hoy me dijeron algo que me ha puesto a pensar-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-un amigo... me dijo algo relacionado pon lo que siento por Beck-_

_-y que te dijo, o mas bien que es lo que sientes por el-_

_-yo odio a Beck, siento rencor por el, pero mi amigo dijo algo que el odio que tenia por el era la forma de esconder que aun lo amo, ¿tu que crees?-_

_-bueno…-_

_-crees que sea verdad-_

_-no voy a decir que no-_

_-bueno, la verdad aun siento dolor, se que odio a Beck, pero no se si aun lo amo-_

_-dime lo extrañas-_

_-creo que si-_

_-Entonces tal vez, no es mas, creo que aun sientes algo por el-_

_-pero no quiero volver con el, no quiero que me vuelvan a hacer sufrir-_

_-escucha, no te digo que vuelvas con el, pero deberías pensar muy bien lo que sientes,… y lo que quieres-_

_-lo se, creo que me siento triste por no estar con el, aun habiéndome traicionado, creo que lo extraño demasiado-_

_-se que tienes miedo a que te hagan llorar de nuevo, pero de eso se trata la vida, de a travesar los problemas-_

_-crees que debería perdonarlo-_

_-eso es algo que tienes que darte cuenta tú misma-_

_-pensare todo muy bien-_

_-buena suerte amiga-_

_-Gracias André-_

_-con gusto, Torí-_

_-adiós, te veré en un mes-_

_-ok, adiós-_

Tenia que pensar muy bien esto, que era lo mejor para mi, para Samuel, para todos, tenia que aclarar mis sentimientos…

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

Que si estaba decepcionando a todos, claro que si, estudiaba en la mañana, bueno eso creo, a veces saltaba las clases o no iba, ya no trabajaba, me habían despedido por un problema causado de mi parte, tampoco me interesaba encontrar uno, siempre me la pasaba con Brian, hacíamos nuestros negocios, trabajos, lo que tocara hacer, siempre pagaban bien, me volví otra vez un alcohólico, un loco, comencé a fumar, incluso entre en el mundo del vicio, ¿acaso esto era a lo que me había llevado que Torí y Samuel se hubieran ido, eso me deprimio mucho, y ve el camino que escogí, estaba perdiendo la motivación de vivir, mi madre no lo decía pero sabia que estaba decepcionada de mi, faltaba poco para que ella no aguantara mas, todos pensaba lo peor de mi, no los culpo, pero me había convertido en una basura.

Un día recibí una llamada de André, me sorprendió lo que dijo, yo estaba un poco bebido, por no decir un estado peor por otras cosas, también el se sorprendió:

_-ola Beck-_

_-ola André, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-no mucho, ¿y tu como estas?-_

_-pues digamos que un poco mal-_

_-¿acaso?-_

_-digamos que tenga algo más que unos tragos encima-_

_-oye amigo, acaso que te has vuelto-_

_-digamos que todo me ha llevado a volver a ser, el mismo delincuente de antes de llegar a Hollywood-_

_-Mmmm, ok, que has estado haciendo-_

_-bueno, cosas allí, cosas allá-_

_-¿y como llevas lo de Torí y Samuel?-_

_-bueno, créeme que intento superar eso, me tiene muy deprimido-_

_-Mmmm, escucha Torí me dijo algo que tal vez te guste-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-ella te extraña, y creo que aun te ama-_

_-no lo creo, ella me odia-_

_-también, pero lo hace porque aun siente ese dolor y sufrimiento que le causaste-_

_-ojala pudiera al menos pudiera ser su amigo-_

_-Mmmm-_

_-que estoy diciendo, yo no quiero ser su amigo, quisiera arreglar el daño que hice-_

_-bueno, estaremos allá en 1 mes, deberías arreglar varias cosas-_

_-haré el intento-_

_-ok, adiós hombre, y cuídate-_

_-adiós-_

Ojala pudiera ser cierto que Torí aun me ama, yo no podría ser su amigo, amaba a Torí, si no era con ella, jamás estaría con otra mujer, se que cada vez caía mas bajo, pero sin ella solo soy un miserable…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí el capitulo 14, no se que tal esta, haga me saber por favor, revise...=-(<strong>

**se que es algo corto comparado a lo que últimamente había estado escribiendo, pero como dije antes tengo un estado de animo que no ****m****e deja hacer nada, sera duro ****levantar lo, no ocurriendoseme mas que escribir, adios.**

**con todo respeto y bendiciones**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip **

**Sendero Mental**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>

**TEMA:**

Que Sera De Ti- SDR20 Feat. Jynand

Todos Los Derechos Reservados.


	15. Dímelo Y Te Dire Adiós

**_Declamación__: No me pertenece Victorious, ni sus personajes, ni bla bla bla bla bla, etc...Definitivamente tengo que conseguirme una vida..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí traigo el capitulo 15, como lo dije, la verdad desearía que revisaran mas, después dicen porque pasan las cosas, no tengo mcho mas que decir, aun sigo con mi estado de animo bajo, ahora a leer...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>15. Dímelo Y Te Dire <em>_Adiós_**

_Solo basta que te digan esas palabras para que te rompan por completo, ¿duele?, claro duele bastante, es triste que la persona que amas con todo tu corazón, te diga eso, para que te hundas, amo a Torí, amo a mi hijo, sin ellos no puedo vivir, solo desearía que me perdonara pero creo que será imposible, ojala ella dejara el odio que siente por mi y que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos…_

* * *

><p><em>Si yo te pierdo hoy dime que va hacer de mí <em>

_Porque no tengo perdón por haberte hecho sufrir _

_Yo no valgo la pena y no hay explicación _

_No puedo sanar mi error con tan solo esta canción… _

_No soy el tipo de hombre de flores y corazones,_

_Soy un simple mortal con sus miedos y frustraciones _

_Con el miedo de perderte y la frustración de amarte _

_Pero con el don magnifico de saber tocarte, _

_La confianza es mi peor amiga por estar cruzada _

_Ya que por falta de ella no sueñas en mi cama._

_Nadie como tu sabe que vivo psicópata, _

_Que mi vida no es vida comparada con otras, _

_Yo no soy normal solo a mi forma te amo, _

_Tampoco tengo el poder para borrar el pasado; _

_Tan solo me quedan lágrimas, sueños desahuciados _

_Y estas ganas inmensas de morirme a tu lado…_

_Soy un alma perdida tu eres mi salvación, _

_Por Ti yo cambie mi esquina por tu tráfico de amor,_

_Me entregue a tus brazos y rompí con el rencor _

_Pero para un hijo del gueto nunca habrá otra profesión. _

_Si acaso fui un ladrón mi delito más perfecto fue robarte el corazón,_

_Te mereces lo mejor allanamientos semanales ni riesgo de prisión,_

_Cálmate no llores no merezco ni tus lagrimas, _

_Por favor recuerda esos instantes en la sabana _

_En donde uno solo logramos fundir el alma, _

_Y al ritmo a la pasión le dimos un sonido al alma._

_Te pido que te marches porque entiendo _

_Que tu cielo nunca más estará a mi alcance_

_Ya que vivo en un infierno donde quizás me mate_

_Si algún día tu suerte cambia, volveré a buscarte _

_Y aun estando entre barrotes no voy a dejar de amarte…_

* * *

><p><strong>ANDRÉ POVS<strong>

_-oye jade, apúrate no podemos llegar tarde-_

_-ok, ¿A dónde es que vamos?-_

_-nos encontraremos con los chicos en el café-_

_-¿Quiénes irán?-_

_-Mmmm, Cat, Torí, Robbie, tu y yo-_

_-ok, vamos-_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había hablado con Torí y Beck, no se que había sucedido con eso, no era que me incumbiera, pero me importaba, estando en vacaciones todos habíamos vuelto a Hollywood de visita, acordamos encontrarnos en un café, el único que lo rechazo era Beck, dijo que por respeto a Torí no iría, además que tenia que hacer unas cosas, de verdad, Beck ya no era el mismo de hace 5 meses, sentía decepción, ya que ahora no se puede esperar mucho de el.

Cuando llegamos al café, vi que solo estaba Cat y Robbie, Torí aun no había llegado, llegamos y nos sentamos con ellos, comenzamos a hablar mientras Torí llegaba, de un tema un tanto en común:

-_oigan, ¿y Beck?-_pregunto Robbie

-_bueno el no quiso venir por que Torí iba a estar presente, no quería dañarle el día, demás que tenia cosas que hacer-_

_-¿Qué cosas?_-pregunto Robbie.

_-no se, solo puedo decirte que Beck no es el mismo de antes-_

_-¿Que ha pasado con el?-_volvió a preguntar Robbie.

-_acaso Cat no te lo ha dicho-_

_-No, ¿Qué pasa?-_

-_Bueno Beck ha cambiado mucho, desde que nosotros nos fuimos, el se volvió de nuevo una persona fría, se degenero completamente, fue despedido del trabajo, se la pasa haciendo negocios y trabajos sucios, también se ha vuelto un alcohólico, un fumador y creo que ha tomado algunos vicios, en resumen el mismo lo ha dicho-_

_-que ha dicho el?-pregunto Cat._

_-hace un mes cuando hable con el, le pregunte como estaba, el me respondió asi, que se había convertido en el mismo delincuente de antes de venir a Hollywood-_

_-porque no me habías dicho Cat_-dijo Robbie enfadado.

_-bueno yo también me entere hace poco-_respondió Cat.

-_también nos enteramos de algo que pasó ayer-_

_-¿Qué sucedió?-_pregunto Robbie.

_-tal parece que Beck y Brian en un "trabajo" que estaban haciendo, Brian recibió un disparo en una pierna, aunque no fue algo grave, el tiene que durar un tiempo en muletas-_

_-acaso en que se ah convertido-_dijo Robbie.

_-eso no lo se_-

_-Ohhh-_

En ese momento Torí llego:

_-ola chicos, disculpen, mis padres aun llegaban, ellos se quedarían con Samuel-_

_-no te preocupes_-respondí

_-¿entonces de que hablaban?-_pregunto ella

-_de varias cosas-_dijo Cat

-_Mmmm-ella_ dijo sentándose

Comenzamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho durante estos 5 meses, después de un tiempo pregunte a Torí, sobre la conversación de hace 1 mes:

_-oye Torí-_

_¿Qué pasa?-_

_-dime pensaste lo de hace un mes-_

_-si, creo que si-_

_-y ya tomaste una decisión-_

_-si, lo he estado pensando-_

_-ya lo tienes claro-_

_-pensé en perdonar a Beck-_

_-¿vas a volver con el?-_

_-Eso aun no lo se-_

_-Mmmm_-creo que Torí tenia que saber sobre el, no sabia como decirlo, lo bueno fue que alguien más lo dijo por mi.

* * *

><p><strong>CAT POVS<strong>

Torí tenia que saberlo, aunque era bueno que perdonara por fin a Beck, tenia que saber que el ya no es el de antes, me decidí a decirle después de que André no puedo hablar.

-_Torí, ¿dime has visto a Beck últimamente?-_

_-no, porque, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-bueno, tienes que saber que el ya no es el mismo de antes, el ha cambiado-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-en pocas palabras se ha perdido-_

_-¿como que se ha perdido?-_

_-ha tomado el camino equivocado, el de el crimen, el alcohol y otros vicios-_

_-¿de verdad?-_

_-si-_todos el mundo asintió con al cabeza.

_-no puedo creerlo, pero como-_

_-tal parece que perdió la motivación para ser mejor-_

_-eso me desilusiona-_

Torí se veía triste, después de hablar un poco mas, salimos del café, solo para ver a Beck en la esquina de este junto a Brian, era verdad el estaba en muletas, estaba entregando una maleta a unos tipos con mala pinta, ellos le entregaron un dinero, el se veía mal, su forma de vestir y de actuar había cambiado, voltee a mirar a Torí, ella lo miraba con tristeza, desilusión, decepción, creo que después de ver eso, ella cambio lo que venia pensando.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

Habíamos ido con Brian al lugar acordado para entregar la mercancía a estos tipos del trabajo anterior, el de anoche, donde Brian recibió el disparo, ellos nos entregaron el dinero que habíamos acordado para el pago, era un buen pago, se supone que hoy también me encontraría con los chicos, pero preferí no ir por varias razones.

Una vez cerrado el negocio, me despedí de Brian el tenia que irse, voltee para coger el otro camino, cuando vi a Torí junto a los chicos, me habían estado observando, vieron lo que había hecho, esto se veía mal, especialmente Torí, me miraba con desilusión.

-_Torí-_

_-tu-_

_-lo siento-_

_-no sabes decir más-_

_-creo que aun me odias, te decepcione y se que estas desilusionada-_

_-Como no estarlo, había pensado perdonarte, pero veo que es en serio que has cambiado, te has vuelto lo peor-_

_-Lo siento, por todo esto lo que he hecho-_

_-no me importa, simplemente vete-_

_-En serio eso quieres-_

_-si-_

_-dime esas palabras de verdad, lo que de verdad sientes-_

_-no me obligues-_

_-hazlo-_

_-por favor no me obligues a decirlo-_

_-¡hazlo!-_

_-Te odio Beck, no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi, es mas no quiero volver a verte jamás-_

_-lo dices en serio-_

_-si-_

_-Entonces jamás volverás a verme, pero antes que me vaya, quisiera que supieras esto-_

_-no por favor-_

_-tienes que saber esto: yo me he perdido, desde que no estas conmigo me volví un miserable, la depresión de tu ida me llevo a esto, mas me siento desolado, mi herida no cicatriza, mientras llora el corazón, la razón se vuelve trizas, mas si pienso en lo que fuimos y en lo que quisimos ser, en el fondo de tus besos y el aroma de tu piel, lo que juntos pasamos, todo el recorrido, fue mas dura la distancia que lo que andamos unidos, mas nunca negare que fuiste lo más hermoso y al borde del abismo tu me sacaste del poso…-_

_-no sigas Beck…por favor-_

_-ten seguro que por siempre tuyo es mi corazón, alguien dijo en el ayer, que el amor tiene su fin, todo se vuelve costumbre y así nadie es feliz, mas feliz no puedo ser cuando lo tengo en mis brazos y mil gracias a ti mujer por guiar sus primeros pasos, siempre estaré a su lado no ofrezcas padre ninguno, por suerte el tiene alguien, recuerda que solo hay uno, yo lucho por su futuro, por verlo sonreí, por sentirlo cada día hasta sus logros conseguir…-_

_-Beck por favor no digas mas…-_dijo ella suplicándome, llorando.

_-dejo que el tiempo pase y que sanen las heridas, agradezco que seas tu la que dio la despedida, como borrarte de mi mente, de mi vida si no puedo, y aunque quiera darte muerte vuelvo a verte aquí de nuevo, el pasado esta presente y se vuelca contra mi, los recuerdos se hacen eternos, condenados en sufrir, aferrado a la flecha que Cupido me lanzo, la hermosa melodía de un te quiero se acabo-_por poco comienzo a llorar también.

-_Beck, ¿porque?-_

_-por eso te amo, como nadie te amara, buscare en los recuerdos donde nunca nadie esta-_

_-te odio-_

_-y aunque te hallas ido en esta triste soledad, me consoló ante lo vivido y asumo mi realidad-_

_-no quiero volver a verte nunca-_dijo ella como ultimo, en llanto.

_-ten por seguro que así será, me marcho si eso te hace bien pero, aun si termino 4 metros bajo tierra jamas dejare de amarte_-voltee a ver a los chicos, todos me miraban con decepción, desilusión-_adiós_-me despedí de ellos, las ultimas palabras que les dije y me fui, dando las espalda como el cobarde que soy.

Esto solo era el comienzo del derrumbe, ahora si estaba seguro que había perdido a los chicos, Torí y a mi hijo, solo faltaba perder lo demás, para romperme por completo y desear acabar con todo esto…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno he aquí el capitulo 15, dígame que le parece, por favor revise.<strong>

**El siguiente capitulo, probablemente lo actualice mañana, sera el ultimo en un tiempo largo, por varias razones, no tengo mas que decir, ahora: adiós.**

**con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Sendero Mental**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

Ready For Love- La Comarka Kilimanjaro

Todos Los Derechos Reservados.


	16. El Final De Todo

**_Declamación__: no me pertenece Victorious, solo me pertenece el poder de entretenerlos con esta historia..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno Aqui traigo el capitulo 16, es algo diferente a lso demas...creo.<em>**

**_antes de comenzar a leer tengo que informarle esto: he estado haciendo una actualización de todos los capítulos: enmendando el formato, es decir, por ortografía, gramática, arreglando un poco la trama, complementando, etc. incluyendo este capitulo todos han cambiado un poco, es por esto que hay alerta de re-actualización, así que hago sugerencia de que se vuelva a pasar por los capítulos anteriores..._**

**_ahora a leer..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>16. El Final De Todo<em>**

_Para que se derrumbe todo, para que una persona se hunda en lo más profundo, se pudra completamente, pierda sus ganas de vivir, solo se necesitan esas palabras de parte de las personas que más quieres, yo ya perdí la motivación de vivir, esto me llevo a tomar la peor decisión del mundo..._

* * *

><p><em>A diario el espejo contempla mi rostro marchito, <em>

_El diablo se posa en mi mente y comienza el rito_

_Respondo preguntas que a mi reflejo formulo_

_Pues cuando no hayo en que soñar en la realidad deambulo_

_Y es mentira, ver rostros felices, eso es mentira_

_El amor llega a tu puerta la toca y se retira_

_No hay libertad, porque otros definen tu estado_

_Ya que desde el 99 es un mal pasado_

_Deambulo por calles contaminadas enferman_

_Chocando con marionetas, varias me enfrentan_

_En este bosque de falsos he dado pasos cerrados_

_Aprendo a escribir imperativos de reyes destronados_

_El corazón late mas rápido, juegos, infancia,_

_Ahora el joven toma el timón y entre miedos avanza_

_Intento no sucumbir, en un cien hojas norma dejo mis sentimientos_

_Y Si, soy otro que en libros encuentra aliento_

_Es la anestesia que produce porque no dan nada_

_El toro que con banderines desvió la jornada_

_Mis secretos, mis escritos quieren abandonarme_

_Y por ser hombre ahora tendré que cuidarme_

_Avanzo, pero es duro dar otro paso_

_Inaceptable y no luchar, y tirarme al fracaso_

_Remando entre inclementes mares de incertidumbre_

_Con el objetivo claro miro hacia mi cumbre_

_Sigo inactivo, nublado y es triste verlo_

_El incierto mundo tienta y no puedes tenerlo_

_Pobre poeta que siembra verdades y cosecha mentiras_

_Siendo un gigante entre tarimas y entre poesías..._

_No puedo mentir fingiendo estar bien_

_Se desangra el escudo del caballero fiel_

_En la soledad, en el olvido oscuro_

_Y en la luz esquivan, encerrada en 4 muros..._

* * *

><p>Después de Torí y Samuel quedaba poco, los había perdido para siempre, después de ese ultimo encuentro con ella, ella me pidió no volver a verme, y lo cumpliré, después de eso tome el camino de la cobardía, fui a un bar y bebí hasta quedar inconsciente, el dueño me echo a las 5am, fui a un antro donde se la pasaban los tipos con los que hacia negocios, seguí bebiendo, por no contar otras estupideces que hice, caí dormido, cuando me desperté eran las 10 am, había gastado todo el dinero que había ganado ayer, Brian fue el que vino a buscarme, incluso el también lo sintió, me lo dijo de frente.<p>

_-Beck que hijo de putas te pasa-_

_-nada solo necesitaba desahogarme-_

_-acaso tu forma de desahogarte es bebiendo, y drogándote hasta quedar inconsciente-_

_-no encuentro otra forma-_

_-parce, en que se ha convertido-_

_-tu también lo vas a decir-_

_-si eso algún día te hará entrar en razón si, incluso a mi, lo que yo soy, tu me has decepcionado jamas pensé que caerías tan bajo-_después de decirme eso el se fue.

Me dirigí a mi casa, pensaba que podría descansar de todo esto, pero solo fue la otra fase para que pensara en acabar con todo.

Una vez que llegue mi madre estaba en la sala junto a Ángela esperándome, Sofí estaba desayunando, cuando entre, fue que oí esas palabras:

_-¿porque llegas a esta hora?-_pregunto mi madre enfadada.

_-solo estaba haciendo cosas-_

_-que cosas-_

_-cosas-_

_-quiero saber que, a duras penas puedes sostenerte-_

_-esta bien, estaba bebiendo un poco-_

_-un poco, es que acaso no te has visto, además quiero saber que hiciste antenoche-_

_-estaba con Brian-_

_-¿haciendo?-_

_-cosas-_

_-ya deja de decir cosas, quiero saber que cosas, para_ que el _allá ido al hospital por una bala en la pierna-_

_-eso fue un accidente-_

_-esos no son accidentes, que esta pasando contigo_-dijo mi madre casi comenzando a llorar.

_-no lo se-_

_-sabes como me siento, tu te has buscado perder todo lo importante, primero Torí y a Samuel, ahora nos desilusionas, además ya ni pasas tiempo con Sofí-_

_-lo siento-_

_-las cosas no se arreglan con una disculpa, quiero que me digas que has estado haciendo-_

_-Mmmm-_

_-dime-_

_-esta bien, he estado haciendo negocios y trabajos sucios con Brian-_

_-¿que mas?-_

_-bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente-_

_-Mmmm-_

_-fumando-_

_-¿que cosa?-_

_-cigarrillos y... Mmmm...otras estupideces-_me comencé a enfadar

_-acaso no te oyes a ti mismo-_

_-lo se-_me enfade aun mas.

_-A duras penas pasaste el semestre, no te interesa trabajar, estas hecho un desastre-_

_-si lo se, me he convertido en lo peor, soy una basura, volví a ser el mismo delincuente de antes, ¿feliz?-_termine gritando a mi madre, la frustración me llevo a hacerlo.

_-Beck Alexander Oliver, nunca pensé que tendría que decirte esto, pero me has decepcionado, has decepcionado a toda tu familia, acabas de tocar fondo, tu ya no tienes arreglo, será mejor que empieces a pensar que vas hacer de ahora en adelante-_dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos, después de salir de la casa.

-_también deberías pensar en el bienestar de tu hija_-dijo Ángela, saliendo detrás de mi madre, esas palabras dolían, demasiado, en que mierda me he convertido.

Me acerque a sofí que estaba desayunando en la mesa, la salude:

_-ola cariño-_

_-ola-_me respondió ella en un tono enfadado.

_-¿pasa algo?-_

_-no lo se-_

_-dime que pasa-_

_-no-_

_-Por favor-_

_-tú me odias-_me grito mi hija

_-que, yo no te odio-_

_-es verdad, tu no me quieres por eso ya no pasa tiempo conmigo, ni me das importancia-_

_-eso no es así, yo te quiero-_

_-te odio_-lo ultimo que dijo mi hija, salió corriendo a esconderse.

Que diablos había estado haciendo este tiempo, casi un año, en que me he convertido.

Subí a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama mirando hacia al techo, pensando que era, que estaba haciendo con mi vida, yo mismo me había buscado que me pasara todo lo malo, todo vino a mi cabeza: como desde pequeño vi a mi padre suicidarse, el comienzo de la maldición, el me golpeaba a mi, a mi madre y a mis hermanos, nos maltrataba, todo ese rencor, odio que siento por el, me convirtió en una persona fría, un niño idiota, un imbécil completo, tome el mal camino, el de las armas, las drogas y todo los malos vicios, el camino que llevo a la muerte de mi hermano, se que fue mi culpa; _todo comenzaba a car-comerme, todo comenzaba a doler_; Angie, el haberme dejado solo, con Sofí mi hija, la hija que ahora me odiaba; _todo era triste, sentía pena de mi mismo_; haber jugado con jade, jugar con ella durante 2 años, no se como pude haber hecho eso; _el diablo se posaba en mi mente_; Torí, la mujer de mi vida, después de haber jurado amarla, el haberla traicionado, la traicione, traicione su confianza, herí su orgullo, la hice sufrir, la hice llorar lagrimas amargas, también me odia, la decepcione, no quiere volver a verme jamás, los chicos, Cat, André y Robbie, los que fueron mis amigos me odian, también los decepcione, los traicione, a todos; _sentía rencor de mi_; mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida, me lo dijo, siente decepción, la desilusione completamente, no aguanto más, este sufrimiento que el he provocado, el dolor, de ver a tu hijo sucumbir en lo oscuro, ha perdió oportunidades por mi culpa, mi hermana, se que también me odiaba, seguro, que ejemplo de hermano mayor podía darle, incluso Brian también me lo dijo; _comenzaba a hervir, mi sangre, mi cuerpo_; mi hijo, Samuel, el fruto del amor entre Torí y yo, lo traicione, aunque luche por el, ni siquiera intente pasar el tiempo con el, se que si el lo entendiera también me odiaría, el único ejemplo que podía darle era el de jamás seguir el camino que yo tome; _todo se ha nublado_, acababa de tocar fondo, no puedo mas, me he convertido en una persona mala, un idiota, victimizada, no tenia vergüenza, irresponsable, un traidor, un abusador, me he convertido en lo que mas odio, _mi padre._

Ya no puedo mas, así es no puedo mas, no tengo ya motivación para seguir en este mundo, lo grite _"no puedo mas",_ perdí todo, ya mi vida no tenia sentido, mi madre me dijo: "_se que este sufrimiento acabara pronto",_ y así es va a acabar, solo vi una solución, la solución de los cobardes, tal como mi padre lo había hecho en frete de mi, me levante y saque la pistola que guardaba en el cajón, me puse de pie en medio del cuarto, comencé a observar todo lo que había en mi cuarto, vi a mi hija en la puerta asomada, "_no me mire, no me mire_", le gritaba, ella salió corriendo, _se repetía la historia_, se que ya era tarde para reflexionar: "_perdóname madre, Albert, Ángela, decepcione a mi familia, André, Cat, Robbie y jade disculpen el haberlos traicionado, decepcionado, jamás quise hacerlo, Sofía y Samuel no me odien por ser su padre, hice lo mejor que pude, pero no basto, y Torí siempre te amare, siempre te amare con todo mi corazón_". Dije mis ultimas palabras:

-_perdonen todos, jamás quise hacerlo, Torí te amare por siempre, por favor no me odies, recuerda esos momentos buenos que pasamos tu y yo, dijiste que no querías volver a verme jamás, así será, yo te ame, te amo, y siempre te amare, jamás dejare de amarte aun estando en el infierno, perdonen todos he perdido la motivación de vivir, solo me queda esta salida...-_

Tome la pistola, la puse en mi boca, mis dedos temblaban, yo temblaba, sentía miedo, mis dedos comenzaron a apretar el gatillo, soy el peor cobarde del mundo, cerré los ojos, la ultima palabra que salió de mi boca: _adiós..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es el capitulo 16, dígame que piensa, por favor revise.<strong>

**este sera el ultimo capitulo probablemente en unas semanas, comenzando por que tengo que ocupar mucho tiempo en trabajos de la universidad, ademas de que no he escrito mas capítulos, y no he pensado porque no tengo ideas, como siga la historia me gustaría que usted opinara sobre eso ,depende de los que usted revise, exijo 17 revisiones en total como mínimo para seguir la historia, es decir 5 de este capitulo, posiblemente halla entre 2 o 3 capítulos mas, pero depende de las 5 revisiones de este y las 17 revisiones totales, si no es así tal vez sea este el final, o tal vez la actualice en un largo tiempo, entonces ya sabe.**

**por la re-actualización puedo decir que faltan 3 revisiones de este capitulo, ademas me gustaría que me dijera que le parece los cambios y correcciones que hice, lo mejore o lo empeore.**

**otra cosa, estoy preparando una secuela de esta historia, o mas bien es una historia alterna, es otro punto de vista de esta historia, pronto la publicare, y también voy a trabajar en una historia clasificación "M", pero en ella si me demoro un tiempo mas, primero porque estoy pensando sobre ello y segundo porque una amiga me esta ayudando con eso, ya que a mi me resulta perturbador escribir sobre "esas" escenas.**

**pues no tengo mas que decir, solo deseo que es guste los cambios que hice y la historia hasta el momento.**

**por ultimo les quiero dejar esta frasecita, la cual he reflexionado:**

**_"la idea no es cambiar el mundo, si no empezar por cambiarse uno mismo"_**

**con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Sendero Mental**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

En Soledad Un Corazón Desangra- Métrico (Q.E.P.D.)

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	17. Arrepentimiento

**_Declamación__: no me pertenece Victorious, en este momento no me pertenece nada, tal vez... en un mañana si..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, creo que un mes o mas, bueno ya ni se, pero ya he vuelto, y traigo conmigo el 17 capitulo, un nuevo capitulo, un capitulo cambiante, no se que tal me haya ido con esto, tal vez sea mas basura para la papelera de reciclaje o sea algo bueno, en cualquier caso los invito a leerlo, ya después veremos eso...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>17. Arrepentimiento<em>**

_Todo era oscuro, no veía ni la mas mínima luz, no odiaba la oscuridad, pero, era extraño el no ver absolutamente nada, tal vez ya estaba en otro mundo, ¿así es después de la muerte?, no parecía ni el infierno ni el cielo, ¿posiblemente el limbo? Tomar el mal camino siempre te lleva a caer en un abismo, a veces algunas personas te sacan de este, conmigo muchas lo intentaron, ha sido difícil, aun así, el fin de todo llego, no puedo decir con certeza que clase de fin, se supone que después tendría que venir un estado llamado Paz, aunque, también podría venir un nuevo comienzo..._

* * *

><p><em>Quiero estar contigo, compartir mis alegrías<em>

_Tenerte cerca, sentir tu compañía_

_Tu recuerdo me invade, no sales de mi mente_

_No soy un poeta, solo digo lo que el mi alma siente_

_Estar lejos, extraño tus besos, tu mirada,_

_Tu sonrisa, quisiera devolver el tiempo_

_Sentirte cerca y decirte lo que siento_

_Un corazón es todo lo que tengo_

_Que te espera y necesita en todo momento_

_Como sacarte de mi mente_

_Si tú recuerdo esta presente_

_Como olvidar lo que vivimos,_

_Como sacarte de mi mente_

_Si tú recuerdo esta presente_

_Como olvidar lo que vivimos..._

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ POVS<strong>

Me había dirigido a casa, mis padres habían salido con Samuel, me había quedado sola en casa, me senté en el sofá, en un momento me encontraba llorando, el dolor había intentado volver y estaba ganando la batalla, minutos después escuche que golpeaban a la puerta, cuando atendí vi que era jade, me sorprendió el verla aquí, aunque ya no tenía nada en contra de ella, no teníamos una relación tan amigable:

_-¿Estas bien?_-jade pregunto.

_-si, creo que si-_

_-¿como te sientes respecto a esto?-_

_-la verdad, me siento mal-_

_-se que debería de haber dicho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero siento el haber destruido tu relación con Beck-_

_-no te preocupes, eso ya lo he dejado atrás-_

_-no quiero defender-lo, pero de verdad la culpa no fue de el, yo fui quien aprovecho su estado tan bajo-_

_-esta bien, ya dejemos eso así-_

_-esta bien, solo bine a decirte eso, y que tal vez deberías pensar en calmar un poco las cosas con Beck, de lo que pude conocer de el, se que cuando el siente que cae muy bajo puede hacer cosas terribles, y teniendo en cuenta lo que tu le dijiste, no quiero pensar que pueda terminar haciendo-_

_-esta bien jade, gracias-_

_-ok, adiós-_

_-adiós-_

No se si estaba en lo correcto o no el haber pensado en perdonar a Beck, ya no puedo negarlo, aun lo amo, pero esa impresión que ha dado, la persona que se ha vuelto, en que se ha convertido, aunque odio eso, causa de haberle dicho esas palabras tan hirientes, siento lastima, siento culpa de que tal vez sea causa mía de que el se haya convertido en eso, lo que es ahora. Quisiera tomar la decisión mas sensata, que debería hacer, tomar la opción que le di a el, jamás volverlo a ver y quitarle a su hijo o por dar ese perdón tan grande, ¿volver a empezar?, no lo se, no se ve tan fácil, como son las cosas, no son claras, ¿debería ir a hablar con el?, ¿debería perdonarlo?, ¿olvidar lo que me hizo?, ¿olvidar lo que me ha hecho?,... Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en mi auto conduciendo a su casa, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que le diría, que hablaríamos, no se si quería verlo, pero aun así no me hizo regresar, no me detuvo, al poco tiempo llegue a su casa, lo que vería pronto me dolía mas que el haberme traicionado, me hacia sentir culpa y pena.

Estacione mi auto en frente de su casa, cuando Salí del auto vi a Sofí sentada en la puerta llorando, eso me preocupo, inmediatamente fui a hablar con ella:

_-oye sofí, ¿que te pasa?-_

Ella no dejaba de llorar.

_-esta bien, puedes decirme que pasa_-puse mi mano en su hombro, ella levanto al cabeza, me miro, sus ojos estaban irritados de tanto llorar.

_-¿que te pasa bebe, dímelo?-_

_-mi pa-pa-_ dijo ella sin dejar de llorar.

_-si, que pasa con Beck-_

_-mi pa-pa se...-_

_-si el que-_

_-el...-_ella parecía que no podía decirlo, volvió a soltar el llanto, la lleve hasta dentro, la senté en la cocina y le di un vaso de agua.

Eso me preocupo aun mas, se volvió ansiedad mi preocupación, comencé a buscar a Beck por todas partes, subí al 2 piso, el primer lugar fui a su cuarto, estaba al final del pasillo, vi la puerta entre cerrada, cuando llegue me asome, vi a Beck parado en la mitad de su cuarto, era muy oscuro, iba entrar pero parecía que estaba hablando solo, o mas bien pensaba en voz alta, como si fueran unas ultimas palabras:

"_perdonen todos, jamás quise hacerlo, Torí te amare por siempre, por favor no me odies, recuerda esos momentos buenos que pasamos tu y yo, dijiste que no querías volver a verme jamás, así será, yo te ame, te amo, y siempre te amare, jamás dejare de amarte aun estando en el infierno, perdonen todos he perdido la motivación de vivir, solo me queda esta salida..."_

Al escucharlas me sentía,... era indescriptible, tenia tantas emociones en este momento, ¿pero porque estaba diciendo todo esto?, aunque me ha llegado a lo mas profundo del corazón, el que dijera esas palabras me preocupaba. Después se llevo su manos a la boca sosteniendo algo con ellas, en una ráfaga de luz que entro por la ventana, vi que era una pistola, ¿que diablos iba hacer?

-"_Adiós_"- Dijo el, en ese momento todas mis acciones fueron impulsadas por mi corazón, entre corriendo tan impulsivamente que la puerta reboto contra la pared, luego se cerro de un estrellón, corrí hacia el para detenerlo, lo empuje y los dos nos caímos al suelo, el alcanzo a disparar pero la bala afortunadamente siguió a la pared, me puse furiosa pero el verlo en el suelo recostado contra su pared, a mi lado, yo casi encima de el y con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza esperando un ultimo dolor, desato un sentimiento en mi, todo lo que quería decir, era difícil hacerlo, pero ya no es momento de reprimir lo que se siente...

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

La oscuridad se disipo cuando se escuchó Un disparo, ¿pero por que lo oí?, porque aun seguía aquí, que había pasado, sentía miedo de abrir los ojos, después del silencio seguido del disparo, oí a una persona llorar, una mujer, alguien me había empujado y estaba casi encima de mi.

_-¡Que mierda estabas haciendo!-_alguien gritó.

Abrí los ojos, vi a Torí, ella me había gritado, ¿porque estaba aquí?

_-¿que querías hacer?-_ella estaba llorando, vi en sus ojos dolor y tristeza.

_-¿por que lloras?-_ lo único que salió de mi boca, casi con desprecio.

_-¿acaso no es obvio?, ¿porque querías hacer eso?-_

_-solo quería acabar con esto, por el bien de todos_-no puede mirarla a los ojos.

_-pensabas que suicidándote arreglarías todo, idiota-_Ella me golpeó en el pecho.

_-yo no valgo nada en este mundo, a nadie le importo, todos me odian, si desapareciera seria mejor para todos-_

_-no digas eso, por favor, no lo digas, claro que existen personas a quienes le importas-_

_-así, ¿dime quien?, ni siquiera tu, tu me odias-_

_-ya cállate, no crees que el importas a tu familia, les causarías gran dolor al suicidarte, no crees que le importas a tus amigos, a tus hijos, tu hija esta llorando, acaso no crees que crecería con odio a ti, ¿no es lo mismo que tu sufriste con tu padre?-_

_-lo se, pero eso no deja atrás el que todos me odian-_

_-nadie te odia-_

_-¡tu me odias, no querías volver a verme, ¿que haces aquí?-_grite con enfado.

_-¡yo no te odio!-_ ella me grito, me dejo en silencio.-_Beck, tal vez haya sentido odia hacia ti alguna vez, pero ha quedado atrás-_

_-¿que estas diciendo, como se que es verdad?-_

_-Beck yo aun te amo, jamás deje de amarte, nunca podre olvidarte, por más que lo intente no va suceder, te amo, te ame, y siempre te amare, si te matas a la persona que más le dolería seria a mí-_

_-solo lo dices porque no lo haga-_

_-te lo estoy diciendo desde el fondo de mi corazón, lamento el haberte dicho que jamás quería volver a verte, yo te amo, quiero estar todos los días a tu lado, verte siempre aquí...no en una tumba-_

Comencé a llorar, ahora me sentía culpable.

_-Torí lo siento-_

_-¿porque?-_

_-por haberte traicionado, causarte tanto dolor...-_

_-ya te he perdonado por eso, jade me lo explico-_

_-perdóname por el dolor que te estoy causando ahora-_

_-lo se-_respondió ella con una mínima sonrisa.

_-te amo, aunque lo intente demasiado jamás pude dejar de hacerlo, no obstante si jamás desearas verme de nuevo, yo anhelaría volver a tenerte a mi lado siempre, si bien tu me odiaras yo te amaría, no dejaría de hacerlo aun estando en el infierno-_

_-no digas esas cosas-_

_-como olvidarte, tu recuerdo siempre ha vivido en mi, siempre deseaba el volver a tenerte, un recuerdo que cada vez que me hundia mas me decía que el existía como motivación para seguir en pie, del amor que siempre he sentido por ti, jamas a muerto-_

_-yo también te amo demasiado-_

Nos besábamos, no recordaba la tranquilidad que me brindaban los besos de Torí, como le hacían falta a mi ser, sentirla, aun a la situación que había pasado, no dejo que Torí y yo volviéramos a pisar ese mundo en el que alguna vez estuvimos.

Un beso que hace mucho tiempo no ocurría, ahora se ha vuelto preludió de nuestro amor, nos ha llevado a revivir los momentos inolvidables, el desnudarla de nuevo, ese cuerpo que siempre me ha pertenecido, la dueña de mis caricias, de mis sentimientos, de mi ser, la dueña de mi alma, me llevo a extrañar todo de ella, el volver a tocarla, con solo su presencia me tranquiliza, seguirle el paso, pasear al compas de su antojo, mas que un instante, un momento deseado eterno, de los mas maravillosos que hemos pasado, de aquellos que se anhelaría que no tuvieran fin.

_-te extrañaba tanto Torí-_

_-y yo a ti-_

_-te amo-..._

* * *

><p>Así llego un nuevo día, uno de los primeros días del nuevo comienzo, el brote de una nueva vida, en la cual deseaba reparar mis errores y poder estar al lado de Torí y de mis hijos.<p>

_-¿intentabas suicidarte?-_mi madre me gritó.

_-solo tenia una idea errada-_respondí con susto.

-_no puedo creer que pienses así-_dijo mi tía después de darme un golpe en la cabeza.

_-Aww, lo siento-_

_-esta bien, agradece que Torí estuvo ahí para detenerte, o eventualmente habrías cometido el mayor error de tu vida-_

_-lo se-_

_-en serio eres un idiota-_me dijo Brian burlándose de mi.

_-si lo se-_

_-¿entonces ya aprendiste la lección?-_pregunto Brian.

_-depende que clase de lección-_

_-la mujer que traicionaste e hiciste sufrir, te salvo la vida, no sabes el dolor que habrías causado si te hubieras disparado-_

_-lo siento de verdad, de sinceridad pido perdón a todos, el haberme comportado así, el haberlos decepcionado y demás-_

_-ya no te preocupes por eso, solo espero que con esto tengas un nuevo comienzo-_me dijo mi madre.

-_así será, ese "adiós" fue el final a mis malos recuerdos y malos pasos-_

Después de que mi familia se había enterado se pusieron furiosos conmigo, al igual que todos, pero también fueron en parte comprensivos, mas bien intentaron apoyarme para empezar de nuevo.

_-¡pero que pensabas hacer!-_me grito André.

_-lo siento, solo soy un idiota-_

_-y uno muy grande, pero menos mal te detuvieron-_

_-lo se, en serio agradezco eso-_

_-espero que comiences a actuar responsablemente de ahora en adelante-_

_-si claro, ya pareces mi madre-_

_-en serio agradezco que no sea así_-todos se rieron.

_-¿entonces ustedes dos están juntos de nuevo?-_pregunto Robbie señalándonos a Torí y a mi.

_-así es-_respondió Torí.

_-ella me ha sacado el abismo, lo menos que puedo hacer es estar a su lado por el resto de mis días-_

_-espero que ahora si les vaya bien-_dijo Cat, todos le dimos una mirada extraña.

Los chicos también se habían asustado por mi acción, pero lo tomamos no como un sobresalto sino como algo gracioso. Torí aun tendría tiempo acá antes de irse a New York, eran alrededor de 2 semanas, un tiempo para pasar los dos juntos, con los chicos, con mi hijo, mi hija, como una familia.

Esta vez, cuando Torí se fuera, yo me quedaría con Samuel, intentaría recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo, quería comenzar a reparar todo, reconstruir un buen futuro, recobrar mi vida, junto a mis hijos, mis amigos, mi familia y mi salvadora, Torí.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahora si dígame que le pareció, revise , haga ahí el favor.<strong>

**No se si ese tiempo largo haya servido para nuevas ideas, pero pues ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, posiblemente este para la otra semana o no se si antes, todo depende de la inspiración.**

**Bueno ya no tengo mas que decir, mis saludos a ustedes, a la familia, a los vecinos.**

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones...**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Sendero Mental**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

Tu Recuerdo- Eka Mc

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	18. El Futuro

**_Declamación__: no me pertenece Victorious, si así fuera no estaría en nickelodeon, no en ese horario y no seria tan pasivo..._3=)_..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Olas, hace rato desde mi ultima actualización, pero es que estaba ocupada ¬¬, ademas de que este es un capitulo largo y me demore un poco en eso, nunca pense escribir un capitulo tan largo, se va acabar el mundo...AHHHHHHHHHH...no mentiras, pero si es largo, pero es porque de aquí parte el final de la historia aparte de este quedan 2 capitulos, bueno, vamos a leer...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>18. El Futuro<em>**

_Se que todo estaba comenzando a mejorar, todo parecía tener un mejor rumbo, pero aun sentía algo en mi pecho, como si me faltara el perdón de alguien para seguir viviendo, lo meditaba, pensaba, analizaba los mas que podía pero no encontraba la causa, después de tanto darle cabeza, y de la ayuda de alguien pude recordar, que era aquello tan importante que había olvidado, quien era la persona que le había hecho más daño, pero jamás pensé en disculparme con ella, creo que era momento de hacerlo..._

* * *

><p><em>Oye mi amor tu eres la <em>_number __one_

_Eso nunca nadie lo podrá cambiar_

_Porque tu amor, __Me quito el frío y me trajo el calor..._

_Oye mi amor tu eres la numero uno_

_Quiero demostrarte que lo mío es tuyo_

_Mirando tiempo atrás, cuando en soledad en ti pude soñar _

_No imagine que te iba a encontrar acá..._

_Tu estuviste hay en mi rebusque por mi sueño_

_Y junto a ti ya lo veo_

_Cuando renuncie a vivir en este mundo de mierda_

_El incentivo de seguir fue tener tu presencia_

_Cuando el abismo de la calle me tragaba_

_Me diste de comer y no me diste la espalda_

_Por eso mi amor tú eres la __number __one_

_Y eso nunca nadie lo podría cambiar..._

* * *

><p>Estos 5 meses en los que no he visto aún a Torí, intente mejorar lo mas que pude, para no causar más decepciones, volví a la universidad sin falta, intente lo más que pude mejorar mi rendimiento, busque un trabajo decente, comencé a trabajar en una constructora, al principio fue duro pero después me acostumbre, deje los trabajos sucios, no volver a tomar esa clase de negocios, también deje todos mis vicios, al principio fue difícil, pero gracias a mis motivaciones de vivir, pude superarlo, era todo el apoyo que necesitaba, además de lo mas importante, recupere lo mas que pude el tiempo perdido con mis hijos, esta vez quería ser el padre que no tuvieron por un tiempo, el que se merecían, quería ser feliz con ellos, hacerlos sentir orgullosos de que su padre era capaz de convertirse en un buen hombre a pesar de todo, y como no, que mi familia pudieran sentirse orgullosos de mi, aunque como dije antes, sentía que algo me hacía falta, como si hubiera hecho algo bastante malo y jamás hubiese intentado siquiera pedir perdón, disculparme, por mas que lo pensé no pude recordarlo, no me rendí pero lo hice a un lado por el momento, aun así no lograba salir de mi mente.<p>

Ya habíamos terminado el semestre en la universidad, los chicos estarían aquí en 5 días, me preparaba para recibir a Torí, quería que ella viera lo que he logrado, incluso estaba pensando en hacer algo, que se me vino a la cabeza luego de que André me contara algo en una llamada. Eran las 8 de la mañana, Sofí y Samuel aún estaban durmiendo, mi madre había salido por lo del desayuno y Ángela ya se había marchado a la escuela, ellos aun estudiaban; por mi parte me encontraba viendo la televisión, también me habían dado vacaciones en el trabajo, aunque no había nada interesante en la televisión un lunes en la mañana, creo que habrían cosas mas aburridas, en un instante llamaron a la puerta, cuando atendí vi que era Brian, simplemente volví al sofá a ver al televisión, el entro y se sentó a mi lado.

_-¿que pasa?-_pregunto en tono animado.

_-no mucho, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?-_pregunte dándole un tono amenazador.

_-Hahaahaha_-el se rio con ganas.

_-no es un chiste, es en serio_-me puse serio, mirándolo fijamente.

_-primero, son las 8 de la mañana, no es la madrugada, segundo, estabas viendo la televisión ni que estuvieras durmiendo-_

_-bueno, eso tiene cierta verdad_-respondí rascándome la cabeza.

_-...y además no tenia nada que hacer, así que me dije: ¿por que no visitar a mi primo adorado?-_ dijo después de abrazarme.

_-ya suéltame, no se pase de gay, además de que soy el único primo que se lo aguanta, ¿no tiene nada mas que hacer?-_dije levantándome del sofá.

_-la verdad, ¡No!-_

_-deberías buscarte algo productivo que hacer-_

_-...si...debería..._-dijo el aleatoriamente.

_-ok, haya tu-_

_-además mi madre esta arreglando la casa, lavando pisos, limpiando vidrios, muebles y me echo de la casa porque le molestaba verme acostado sin ayudar-_

_-no la culpo-_

_-simplemente porque mis abuelos de parte de mi padre vendrían de visita, y no quiere que vean la casa en mal estado, además de que son de mayor estrato, no quiere quedar mal, ¿porque las mamas tienen una manía por eso? No lo entiendo-_

_-Eso yo tampoco lo entiendo-_

_-¿y que has estado haciendo tu?-_

_-nada, simplemente tomo un descanso, después del auge del estudio, un duro trabajo y un fin de semana extenuante con mis hijos-_

_-dime Beck, ¿que se siente ser padre?-_pregunto casi con inocencia.

_-no voy a responderte eso_-le dije perdiéndome en varios pensamientos familiares, incluyendo que volvió la incógnita de aquello que no recordaba.

_-vamos, quiero saber-_

_-ok, no puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero es una felicidad inigualable-_

_-ok, ¿porque estas tan distraído?-_

_-no lo estoy-_

_-si lo estas, para empezar te pierdes en tus pensamientos-_

_-veo que te diste cuenta, últimamente he estado pensando que olvide algo importante, una fecha pronta, algo que hice mal y no intente disculparme con la persona a la que se lo cause-_

_-Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso también tengo ese presentimiento, de que estoy olvidando algo importante_-dijo el casi pasando por el idiota que no recordaba nada.

_-¿tienes alguna idea?-_

_-la verdad no, yo soy un hombre de acciones, de las fechas y compromisos se encargaba Albert-_

_-es verdad-_dije un momento después de que me quede pensando, "_Albert, Albert, Albert"_, el nombre de mi hermano divagaba en mi mente.

_-¿entonces?-_

_-¡es cierto, ya recordé!-_Salí corriendo al segundo piso, después de que aquello volviera a mi cabeza.

_-con gusto-_ me grito Brian sarcásticamente.

Rápidamente me bañe y vestí, me despedí de mis hijos y baje.

_-Brian te encargo a Sofí y Samuel, mientras llega mi madre-_dije apurado.

_-¿a donde vas?-_pregunto el con cara de no entender nada.

_-tengo que hacer un viaje, cúbreme con el resto, diles que estoy en el trabajo o algo así-_ Salí rápidamente.

Ya había recordado que era lo que faltaba e iba a conseguirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ POVS<strong>

Estaba feliz de regresar a Hollywood, deseaba volver a ver a mi hijo, a los chicos y por supuesto al dueño de mi corazón, Beck, quería saber como iba todo, cuando llegue a mi casa descargue mi equipaje, que vamos a encontrarnos con los chicos aquí para ir a ver a Beck, queríamos darle la sorpresa todos juntos, una vez que ellos estuvieron acá nos dirigimos a su casa.

Cuando llegamos su madre nos recibió, entramos a su casa, vimos a Ángela jugando con Sofí y Samuel.

_-ola mi vida, ¿como estas?-_salude a mi hijo, cargándolo en mis brazos, después lo abrase- _y tu, ¿como estas pequeña?-_ salude a Sofí, ella también me abrazo, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, nos teníamos bastante cariño.

_-¿como estas Ángela?-_

_-bien, siempre bien_-dijo ella levantándome el pulgar en señal de todo bien.

_-¿y Beck?-_ pregunto André.

_-la verdad no sabemos_-respondió su madre.

_-no entiendo eso-_ comento Cat.

_-el hace 5 días que no lo vemos, Brian dijo que en la construcción tenían mucho trabajo y el tenia que permanecer allá unos días_-dijo su tía Jess, todos volteamos a mirar a Brian, que estaba viendo televisión muy despreocupadamente.

-_pero el no ha llamado ni nada_-dijo su madre.-_voy a llamar a la construcción y preguntar-_su madre fue por el teléfono y llamo, mientras ella hablaba nosotros tuvimos nuestra propia conversación.

_-¿entonces, no crees que deberíamos decirles?-_comento André a jade.

_-creo que si-_respondió jade.

_-¿de que hablan?-_pregunto Robbie.

_-si, de que hablan-_repitió Cat, amenazante. Todos la miramos extrañados, pero después lo ignoramos.

_-bueno, deben saber esto_-dijo jade, suspirando.

_-¿que?-_pregunte, sospechando cosas.

_-propuse matrimonio a jade_-dijo André.

_-¡wow!-_dijo Robbie sorprendido, bueno todos lo estábamos.

_-felicitaciones, ¿y cuando será la boda?-_pregunte saliendo del shock.

_-aun no sabemos, pero esperamos que sea pronto-_respondió jade.

-_bien por ustedes-_dijo Cat con un tono de envidia.

_-¿y ustedes no han pensado en matrimonio?-_pregunto André.

-_nosotros queremos dejar ese tema de lado por el momento-_respondió Robbie.

_-¿y ustedes?-_pregunto André mirándome a mi, al mismo tiempo que también hacia referencia a Beck.

_-bueno, no hemos hablado de eso con Beck, excepto por el compromiso que sucedió en el pasado, pero la verdad, aun no hemos hablado de eso-_

_-ok-_asintió André.

En ese momento la madre de Beck interrumpió.

_-acabo de llamar a la construcción y dijeron que Beck no esta allí, es mas no esta trabajando, el salió a vacaciones desde hace 1 semana_-dijo la madre de Beck con un tic en la ceja.

-_Brian, dinos ahora mismo donde esta Beck-_dijo la madre de el, mirándolo amenazantemente a Brian, todos volteamos a mirarlo también.

_-no lo se-_dijo el defendiéndose, casi sudando al sentir al presión de todos.

_-porque mentiste con lo de la construcción, ¿en que esta metido el?-_dijo su madre, esta vez en un tono aun más amenazante, casi tétrico.

-_de verdad no lo se, el salió hace 5 días rápido, solo me dijo que tenia que hacer un viaje y que lo cubriera, en serio no se mas_-respondió el suplicando.

_-en donde diablos se metió ese muchacho_-dijo Jess.

-_cuando regrese va pagármelas-_dijo su madre en un tono amenazador, hizo que todos sudáramos, pero me preocupaba lo que estuviera haciendo Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

_...El día del viaje..._

Salí de viaje, ¿a donde?, simple tenia que volver al pueblo donde naci, crecí, ahí estaba lo que me faltaba, el viaje duro alrededor de 12 horas en autobús, cuando llegue me dio nostalgia al estar de nuevo ahí, a la vez que veía los cambios que tenia el pueblo ahora. Ya eran más de las 9 de la noche, busque un lugar donde quedarme, mañana comenzaría con lo que tenía que hacer.

En la mañana Salí a las 9, me dirigí a mi antigua casa, mi madre jamás la vendió, esa casa permaneció todos esto años abandonada, cuando llegue la casa aun estaba asegurada, se me hizo extraño, pero recordé que tal vez mi abuelo, había estado cuidándola, me dirigí a la casa de el por una llave, el vivía a la vuelta, una vez que estuve ahí, me sorprendió el verlo sentado en una mecedora frente a su casa, como siempre había hecho, aun recordaba cuando veníamos con Albert y Brian, y el nos contaba varias cosas interesantes.

El se quedo observándome detenidamente- _yo te conozco-_dijo pensándolo.

_-se que si-_respondí con media sonrisa, mi abuelo era una de las pocas personas a las que le contaba todo, cuando vivía aquí.

_-dime, ¿quien eres?, se que te conozco, pero no te recuerdo-_

_-ok, soy Beck, tu nieto-_

_-Ohhh, ya recuerdo_-dije el recuperándose de su Alzheimer- _veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre-_

_-si, y veo que tu te has enfermado de la memoria-_dije burlón.

_-tu siempre tan gracioso_-me respondió, al ser un hombre que no pasaba de los 60 años, aun tenia su alma de joven_.-y, ¿que te trae por aquí?-_el me pregunto.

_-en realidad, venia haber, si tu tenias una llave de la antigua casa, necesito buscar unas cosas-_

_-¿vienes por recuerdos?-_pregunto el sonriéndome.

_-un poco-_

_-ok, toma la llave, ¿cuanto te quedaras acá?-_

_-tal vez 5 días más-_

_-ok, visítame cuando acabes lo que estas haciendo-_

_-ok, adiós abuelo, nos veremos después-_me despedí de mi abuelo y volví a mi antigua casa. Cuando entre en ella, vi como las paredes se desmoronaban, el techo comenzaba a caerse por pedazos, todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, escondiendo entre escombros varios objetos que dejamos acá.

Subí a mi antiguo cuarto, donde estaba uno de los objetos que yo buscaba, lo tenia escondido en un hueco del suelo, era un collar con una figura artesanal, era una figura en barro extraña, un regalo de mi hermano un poco después de enterarse que yo será papa, aun lo recuerdo:

_-oye Beck, quiero darte algo-_

_-Mmmm, ¿que es?-_

_-es este collar-me paso el collar yo me quede observándolo._

_-que es esta figura-_

_-no lo se, cuando tenia 6 años lo compre en una feria artesanal, no se que es, pero me ha traído buena suerte, te lo regalo para que te de buena suerte, te vaya bien y te proteja ahora que vas a tener alguien importante por quien vivir-_

_-eso no seria justo, yo no tengo nada para darte, no puedo aceptarlo-le dije tratando de __devolvérselo_

_-ok, hagamos algo, tenlo, y el día que ya no necesites el devuélvemelo, ¿ok?-_

_-ok-_

Un collar para la buena suerte y protección, no lo recordaba, volvió a mi mente esos tiempos en los que éramos felices, al crecer aunque mi hermano también estuvo metido en este asunto de los negocios y trabajos sucios, el jamás abandono la verdadera razón por la que había recurrido a eso, el era una buena persona y me regalo aquel collar en forma de apoyo, aun sin decírmelo sabia que podía contar con el.

Aun después de eso, no tenia el valor necesario para ir a donde tenia que ir, aun me sentía incapaz de dar la cara, simplemente anduve durante 4 días por el pueblo, recordando lo que había vivido, cada lugar que pasaba venían a mi cabeza imágenes de situaciones felices que tuve ahí, ya hubiera sido junto a mi hermano, mi primo o con algunos de mis compañeros de "juegos", como este pueblo ya no era lo mismo, las calles sin pavimentar, casas humildes, el lugar mas comercial que había era la tienda de al esquina, ahora todos los calles ya son carreteras, apartamentos y centros comerciales, en pocas palabras era mas urbano, una mini ciudad, también ya no se veían las pandillas como antes, aquellos hombres que tomaron la vida de mi hermano, tal vez ya había tomado la vida de ellos o estarían encerrados.

* * *

><p>Al 6 día, era la fecha que había olvidado por varios años, antes de ir a aquel lugar, pase por donde mi abuelo, aun estaba en aquella mecedora, ¿es que acaso vivía ahí?, y cada vez me aseguraba mas que estaba enfermo de la memoria.<p>

_-ola abuelo_-lo salude.

-_ola, ¿quien eres?_-me pregunto con cara de no recordar nada.

-_soy tu nieto Beck_-le dije con un tono fuerte.

-_Ahhh, ahora lo recuerdo, ya acabaste de hacer lo que tenias que resolver-_

_-no recuerdo haberte dicho que tenía que resolver algo, pero aun no, no he tenido el valor de ir a aquel lugar-_

_-oh, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?-_

_-la verdad, no, no tengo animo de escuchar una de tus maravillosas historias_-le respondí riéndome un poco.

_-entonces cuéntame una tú-_

_-¿que quieres que te cuente?-_

_-cuéntame como les ha ido allá en la ciudad, como te ha ido a ti-_

_-bueno, mi madre es gerente de un restaurante, Ángela esta en penúltimo año en una escuela prestigiosa, mi tía Jess es asistente de mi madre y Brian es el mismo vago de siempre-_

El se rio con dificultad-_ ¿y tu hija?-_

_-Sofía esta bien, tiene 5 años ya, también tengo un hijo de 1 año y medio con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo-_

_-veo que no te descansaste en tener descendencia-_se burlo esta vez el de mi.

_-lo se-_

_-dime, ¿y estas enamorado de esa mujer?-_

_-si que lo estoy, aunque le cause mucho sufrimiento, ella me perdono y incluso ahora la amo mas que antes-_

_-¿desde cuando eres poeta?-_

_-no lo soy, simplemente digo lo que mi alma siente-_

_-¿y que siente tu alma en este momento?-_

_-mi alma siente culpa y arrepentimiento, siento ganas de retroceder el tiempo y que no hubieran pasado varias cosas malas-_

_-sabes que no puedes hacerlo, si sucedieron fue por algo, eran necesario que pasaran, no sientas culpa por lo que le paso a Albert-_

_-no puedo evitarlo, se que en parte de su muerte fue culpa mía y ahora el haber olvidado por 5 años la fecha de su muerte-_

_-sabes el 2 días entes de su muerte estuvo contándome una historia , me conto como su hermano menor iba sr padre antes de el, y el le había dado un amuleto para que lo protegiera, el sentía que las cosas se estaban tornando peligrosas, e incluso como en 2 días tendrían que hacer un trabajo muy riesgoso, el juro que si alguien de ustedes 3 merecía morir era el, ya que el era quien había comenzado con todo esto, moriría protegiendo a su hermano menor y a su primo, que no se lamentaran porque estaría en un lugar para cuidarlos en paz-_

-_me siento un cobarde al olvidar este pueblo y a mi hermano-_

_-se que nuca lo olvidaste, creo que deberías ir a aquel lugar-_

_-eso hare-_iba comenzar a caminar ates que el me detuvo con lo que dijo.

_-ven a verme después que termines, me gustaría que me contaras sobre tu hijo y tu novia-_

_-ok, vendré después-_me dirigí a aquel lugar, ¿donde era?, la tumba de mi hermano, no me agrada venir a un cementerio, la ultima vez que visite la tumba de mi hermano fue el día de su entierro.

Cuando llegue a ella, me senté enfrente con los pies cruzados, al principio con una sonrisa:

-_ola hermano, ¿como estas?, me imagino que donde estés debes de estar bien, hace 5 años que no te visitaba, lamento el que haya olvidado algo tan importante, creo que simplemente intente olvidar un mal recuerdo, pero no debería de haberlo hecho, me gustaría que escucharas la historia de lo que ha pasado en mi vida estos años, eso ayudaría a desahogarme, bueno, comienza así: "sentimientos encontrados me hacen recordar un pasado oscuro que tuve que pasar, mi alma sufre mas y mas, pensamientos que carcomen mi destino en el presente, me siento indiferente pero guerrero hasta la muerte y relatar el sendero de mi vida, y me miro hoy en día como he sufrido en esta vida, en un vicio me metía, una droga me poseía, me volvía un rebelde sin salida, en que me convertía, un ser sin corazón que destroza mucho sin tener la compasión, pensé en suicidarme pues no aguantaba mas, la pena carcomía mi corazón roto y desecho pero levantarme, y mirar hacia atrás, las voces de mi cabeza dicen que puedo mas, porque un futuro mejor me espera, al lado de mis hijos, mis amigos y la mujer que amo. Tal vez sentía que esto me hacia falta, por favor perdóname por todos los problemas que te cause, casi fue mi culpa tu muerte, tu no merecías acabar así y en especial perdóname por haberte olvidado en esta tumba-_

Me levante y puse el collar que me regalo sobre su tumba. _-dijiste que te lo devolviera cuando ya no necesitara de la buena suerte y de protección, hoy se que ya no necesito de la buena suerte, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, y además confió que tu me estés cuidando desde donde sea que estés, adiós hermano-_

* * *

><p>Salí del cementerio a donde mi abuelo de nuevo, cuando llegue donde el, el fue el primero en hablar:<p>

_-¿ya te sientes mejor?-_

_-pensé que ya te habrías olvidado de nuevo quien era yo-_

_-claro que no, ¿entonces?-_

_-si ya me siento mejor-_

_-entonces cuéntame sobre tu novia e hijo-_

Me senté sobre una piedra grande que había ahí_.-bueno como te fije mi hijo tiene 1 año y medio, se llama Samuel-_

_-como tu hermano-_

_-si, fue por el-_

_-Entonces demuestra que nunca lo olvidaste-_

_-lo se, bueno, mi novia, su nombre es Torí, la conocí 2 años después de llegar a Hollywood, al momento que al vi me enamore de ella, al principio fue duro el poder estar juntos debido a que yo tenia una novia-_

_-terminaste con tu novia por ella-_

_-no, mi novia termino conmigo y eso me dio la oportunidad, eso fue 3 meses después de que Torí llego a la escuela, fue cuando comenzamos a salir y bueno, ella quedo embarazada, todo iba bien hasta el año-_

_-¿que les hicieron?-_

_-bueno en realidad fui yo quien se lo hice a ella, la traicione, ella termino conmigo, yo me volví un idiota. 6 meses después ella se fue de ahí junto con mi hijo, yo caí aun mas bajo, luego a los 6 meses regreso dispuesta a perdonarme pero debido al idiota que era lo que hice fue hacerla sufrir mas-_

_-entonces, ¿que hiciste?-_

_-tome la peor decisión de mi vida, suicidarme, bueno lo intente pero al final no pude-_

_-¿te arrepentiste?-_

_-no en realidad unos segundos antes de dispararme, Torí me salvo, de que acabara con mi vida y de aquel abismo-_

_-me imagino que ella también debe amarte demasiado para aun después de lo que le hiciste te salvara-_

_-si, ahora se que encontré todo lo que alguna vez no pensé en tener-_

_-¿y como va tu situación ahora con ella?-_

_-estamos bien, pero he pensado algo últimamente-_

_-...-_

_-un amigo me llamo contándome que le había pedio matrimonio a su novia, y ahora están comprometidos-_

_-¿y quieres pedirle matrimonio a tu novia?-_

_-si, pero antes de que la traicionara, la ilusione comprometiéndonos, tengo temor de que tal vez esta vez ella no acepte y terminemos recordando lo que sucedió-_

_-se que si ella te ama y tu la mas podrán superar todo, simplemente es un mal pasado, solo sigan avanzando-_

_-eso espero...-_

_-anímate, se que te ira bien-_

Me levante de la piedra. _–gracias, por haberme escuchado y por esas palabras-_

_-no te preocupes, solo vuelve a visitarme algún día, preséntame a tu novia e hijo antes de que yo muera-_

_-claro que lo hare, además se que un hombre con un alma tan joven como al tuya vivirá muchos años mas-_

_-adiós, cuídate-_

_-adiós, abuelo-_

Después de despedirme de mi abuelo, fui a donde me estaba quedando para recoger mis cosas, Salí del pueblo a las 8 de la noche, me despedí que aquel pueblo, pero solo un adiós momentáneo, algún día volvería de nuevo. Llegue a casa al rededor de las 10 de la mañana, entre a ella y vi a mi madre, junto a mi tía, Ángela, Torí, Cat, jade, André y Robbie en la sala esperando algo.

_-¿donde estabas jovencito?_-gritó mi madre a penas cerré la puerta.

_-estaba viajando-_

_-eso lo se, ¿donde y que estabas haciendo?-_

_-solo esta..._-no pude terminar cuando mi tía también me grito.

_-¿acaso has vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de antes?-_todos comenzaron a mirarme y apuntarme, no entendía nada.

_-estaba visitando el pueblo donde naci_-respondí sudando ante la presión de todos.

_-¿porque estabas allá?_-pregunto Ángela

_-estaba visitando la tumba de Albert-_

_-¿pensé que habías olvidado al fecha de su muerte?-_pregunto Brian sarcásticamente.

_-¿tu lo sabias?-_pregunté.

-_si, pero querías que lo recordaras solo-_

-_pero porque demoraste una semana, ellos llevan 2 días esperándote-_grito mi madre señalando a los chicos.

_-tome mi tiempo para pasear por el pueblo y hablando un poco con el abuelo-_

_-ok, ¿como esta el?_-pregunto mi tía.

_-bien, un poco enfermo de la memoria, pero bien, me ayudo bastante con varias cosas-_

_-ok, no vuelvas a irte así-_dijo mi madre.

_-ok-_ me dirigí a saludar a mis hijos, después los chicos y luego salude a Torí.

_-ola mi amor_-la bese.

_-ola mi vida-_

_-sabes antes de llegar aquí pase por una tienda y compre algo para ti-_

_-muéstrame que es_-dijo ella un poco emocionada.

_-vamos la cocina-_

_-ok-_

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ POVS<strong>

Entramos a la cocina y el saco una caja no muy pequeña que traía en el bolsillo.

_-toma_- Me la entregó._-antes de que la abras quiero que sepas que ya no quiero ser mas tu novio_-me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-_¿porque?, ¿que sucedió?-_pregunté casi comenzando a llorar.

_-nada, simplemente abre la caja-_

_-ok, como quieras-_abrí la caja con tristeza, vi una nota que cubría un anillo, saque la nota, que decía:"_cásate conmigo"_.

El saco el anillo y se arrodillo-_Torí vega yo ya no quiero ser mas tu novio, se que esto salió mal en el pasado pero me gustaría dejarlo atrás, por favor, cásate conmigo-..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya que termino de leer este capitulo tan extenso, debe estar leyendo esto, por favor dígame que piensa de este capitulo, el siguiente capitulo lo tendré creo que en una semana o antes, esta semana que entra estoy en vacaciones no tengo nada que hacer, entonces me propondré escribir, también los invito a que visiten mi otro fic llamado: "<em>¿Que Piensas?<em>", es el punto de vista de esta historia entre André y Jade, historia alterna, séquela, no se como mas decirle. no tengo mas que decir...bueno ya me largo.**

**Con todo repeto y bendiciones...**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip **

**Sendero Mental**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA:**

Number One- JHT Feat. Mark

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


	19. Te Amo

**_Declaración: no me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, ¿como están?, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que actualice, pero fue porque primero se me fue el Internet, después se me olvido, luego cuando me acorde tuve un bloqueo de escritor, luego se me volvió a olvidar, luego me acordaron, pero tenia muchas ocupaciones en la universidad, luego otra vez se me olvido, luego regreso la inspiración y aquí estoy, se que merezco un madraso el [Inserte Grosería Aquí], pero he vuelto, con el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, agradezco su paciencia, ahora los invito a leer, ya que no se me ocurre mucho mas que escribir aquí... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>19. Te Amo<em>**

_-...Antes de que la abras quiero que sepas que ya no quiero ser más tu novio...-_

_-¿porque?, ¿que sucedió?-preguntó casi comenzando a llorar._

_-nada, simplemente abre la caja-_

_-ok, como quieras-abrió la caja con tristeza, había una nota que cubría un anillo, saco la nota, que decía:"cásate conmigo"._

_Saque el anillo y me arrodille-Torí vega yo ya no quiero ser mas tu novio, se que esto salió mal en el pasado pero me gustaría dejarlo atrás, ahora me gustaría ser tu esposo, por favor, cásate conmigo-..._

-_No Beck, por favor no lo hagas-_

_Bueno, eso no sucedió, la respuesta aun no se daba, pero esta y miles de respuestas e imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, de verdad y lo aceptaba, sentía miedo de no oír la respuesta que quería escuchar, también pensaba que estaba haciendo mal, después de todo lo que le hice a Torí, existía al posibilidad de que ella no sentía completamente segura de mi, o tal vez me estaba apresurando. Pronto ella me daría la respuesta y yo seguía imaginando cosas con una combinación de flashbacks..._

* * *

><p><em>He amado, he llorado, he besado, me he entregado<em>

_He sido mala y hasta cruel_

_Sin pensar en creer en otro hombre, en este mundo_

_Pensé que como mujer iba ya a tener bastante_

_No más miedos, no más hombres en mis llantos_

_No más sueños destrozados, no más días sin amar_

_No más sentirme atrapada, vivir sin aire_

_Pero mi plan ha cambiado, he perdido el control..._

_He tomado..., He bailado..., He caído..., He gritado...,_

_Me han marcado y hasta ya he olvidado_

_Cómo amar a una mujer, estancando emociones_

_Ciego por miles de razones, evitando el contacto_

_Pero por fin te he encontrado, el viaje ha terminado_

_Con destino entre tus brazos..._

_Mis días lo que me queda, Quiero que me los des para amarte_

_La vida entera, Quiero envejecerla, Quiero dártela a ti..._

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ POVS<strong>

Todo lo que me había dicho Beck, me cogió por sorpresa, primero me había puesto triste por lo de que ya no quería ser mi novio, pero después con su propuesta de matrimonio me había dejado atónita, no me esperaba esto, había que hablar con sinceridad.

_-Mmmm- _suspiré, el aun seguía arrodillado frente a mi.

_-Beck-_ lo tome de la mano para indicarle que se pusiera de pie. – _esto de verdad me ha tomado por sorpresa, no pensé que pasaría-_

_-yo..._-lo interrumpí.

_-déjame terminar-_

_-ok-_

_-escucha Beck, esto me tomo por sorpresa, no lo esperaba, también tengo un poco de miedo a esta pregunta, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que no resulto no siquiera un poco bien, en otras palabras todo salió mal-_

_-lo se, perdón por eso-_

_-ya te he perdonado por eso, por otro lado el tiempo que estuvimos separados me hizo darme cuenta de que de verdad te ame, y aun lo hago, he vuelto a ser feliz desde que volvimos a estar juntos, pienso que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no solo para mi, sino también para nuestro hijo, esto del matrimonio no me es seguro-_

_-esta bien, perdona por todo-_el se disculpo y estuvo a punto de dar vuelta para irse, pero lo tome del brazo.

-_pero aunque no esté segura de esto del matrimonio, si estoy seguro de ti, te amo-_

_-¿entonces?-_el pregunto demasiado dudoso.

_-si Beck, claro que me casare contigo_-puso el anillo en mi dedo, después nos abrazamos y nos besamos hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por unos aplausos-

- _así fue como empezaron mama y papa, ya somos 14 y esperan mas -_empezó Brian a cantar mientras los demás aplaudían.

_-Cállate-_le grito Beck a Brian.

-_pero si es muy hermoso, es como poesía grafica_-replico Brian.

_-ja ja ja, muy gracioso-_le respondió Beck.

_-los felicito de verdad_-dijo Jess.

_-gracias_-le respondí.

La boda se realizaría en un mes.

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

Estaba feliz por ese si, además de varias cosas más.

_-¿entonces como esta el abuelo?-_pregunto Brian.

_-bien, de verdad aun parece alguien joven, creo que mas que cualquiera de nosotros_-

_-definitivamente tienes que invitarlo a la boda-_dijo mi madre.

_-claro que lo haré, el quiere verlos a todos de nuevo y, conocer a la mujer de mi vida y a mis hijos-_

_-debes hacerlo, no se que después no pueda-_dijo Brian.

_-cállate_-lo regaño su madre.

Todos se rieron, yo fui a buscara mi hija, la encontré jugando en su habitación.

-_hola cariño, ¿como estas?-_

_-bien-_

_-sabes aunque no estuve aquí, no me olvide de algo-_

_-me trajiste algo-_dijo ella saltando de felicidad.

-_claro, no podría olvidarme de tu cumpleaños_-le pase una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, ella lo rompió y abrió la caja, venia un oso de peluche, con una nota que decía: _"para la niña de mis ojos en tu 5 cumpleaños, de tu padre, el que siempre estará contigo"._

-_Gracias papa_-me abrazo.

-_te amo, cariño-_

Aunque al parecer todo iba bien, un faltaba superar varias cosas mas, como por ejemplo los padres de Torí, aunque ellos ya habían aceptado el hecho de que yo volviera con ella, aun les molestaba todo ese sufrimiento que le cause y digamos que no confiaban mucho en mi, de verdad tendría una charla muy complicada con ellos, y eso sucedería exactamente días después de que Torí y yo nos comprometiéramos, fui a su casa a tener esa conversación, aprovechando que ella estaría todo el día ocupada con jade y Cat, ¿haciendo que? La verdad no se.

Cuando llegue, estación mi auto en frente de su casa, me dirigí hacia la puerta y toque, a los pocos segundos la madre de Torí abrió la puerta, lo primero que pude notar fue una mirada un poco fría.

-_Señora vega ¿como esta?-_

_-bien si se puede decir, no sabia que ibas a venir, Beck-_me dijo fríamente.

-_No yo, ¿puedo pasar?- _

_-si claro, entra-_ Me dio paso a su casa- _¿vienes a ver a Samuel?-_

-_no, bueno si, pero principalmente no es por eso-_

_-¿entonces?-_

El padre de Torí bajo en ese momento con Samuel en sus brazos.

_-hola campeón, ¿como estas?-_salude a mi hijo con un beso en la frente.

_-¿entonces cual es la otra cosa por la que estas aquí?-_pregunto la madre de Torí.

-_bueno, quiero hablar con ustedes-_

_-¿sobre?_-pregunto su padre.

-_Torí y nuestro matrimonio para ser exactos-_

_-Oh!, supongo que sabes que no estamos de acuerdo con ello-_dijo el padre de Torí.

-_si, eso suponía-_

_-entonces no creo que haya mucho que discutir_-dijo su madre.

-_de verdad me gustaría hablar sobre esto-_

_-sabes Beck, cuando te conocimos pensábamos que eras un buen chico, cuando comenzaste a salir con Torí y ella quedo embarazada, nos molesto pero confiamos en ti, y te lo dijimos esa vez, pero después y la hiciste sufrir demasiado, créeme no hay dolor mas grande que ver sufrir a tus hijos, tal vez seas un buen chico creemos que no para Torí-_dijo la madre de Torí

_-lo comprendo-_

_-no aceptamos tu compromiso con Torí, no lo sabemos con certeza, pero no nos gustaría verla sufrir de nuevo_-dijo su padre.

-_entiendo de verdad, pero no seria capaz de volver a hacerla sufrir-_

_-¿como podemos estar seguros de eso?-_me pregunto su padre

-_escuchen, acepto que tenia varios problemas, incluso caí en los mas bajo posible pero ya los supere, gracias a Torí pude seguir, ella me salvo la vida, me saco de aquel poso oscuro, no podría traicionarla de nuevo, faltar a su confianza, lo menos que puedo hacer seria serle fiel y estar a su lado para siempre, solo les pido que confíen en mi, ¿podrían darme una segunda oportunidad?-_

_-tus palabras suenan muy seguras_-dijo su padre.

_-y lo son, de verdad amo a su hija, es la mujer con la que estaría toda mi vida, solo deseo formar una familia con ella y con mis hijos ¿me encantaría que ustedes comprendieran?-_

Ellos se miraron por un momento, hasta que la madre de Torí hablo.

-escucha Beck, aunque nos moleste, esta bien, confiaremos en ti-

_-¿en serio?-_

_-si, pero por favor no hagas que nos arrepintamos_-

_-gracias-_

_-tienes nuestra bendición, pero si le haces algo malo a mi hija, te juro que hare que te metan a una celda fría y rodeada de hombres malos... y raros- _me "sugirió" su padre.

-lo se señor-

Después de eso no es que hayan pasado varios acontecimientos importantes, pero si varias conversaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>TORÍ POVS<strong>

Solo faltaba 1 semana para la boda, yo casi estaban listos todos los preparativos. No encontrábamos con los chicos en la sala de Beck hablando.

_-entonces ¿donde se realizara la boda?-_pregunto Cat.

-_será aquí en el patio_-respondió Beck.

_-¿porque decidieron hacerla aquí?-_pregunto Robbie.

-_creemos que seria mejor hacerlo en un lugar donde nos han pasado las mejores cosas-_respondí.

_-pero seguirán en la universidad, si Beck estudia acá y tu en new york, ¿como harán?-_pregunto André.

_-sabemos que será difícil, pero ya encontraremos una solución-_

_-ok-_

_-muy bien tengo que ayudar a mi madre en el patio, hablaremos después-_

_-yo tengo que ir a comprar varias cosas, adiós chicos-_

Iba saliendo de la casa de Beck, cuando encontré a sofí sentada en el lumbral de la puerta.

_-¿te sucede algo cariño?-_

_-no es nada-_

_-vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-_

_-ok-_

_-entonces ¿que te pasa?-_

_-bueno, ahora que te casaras con mi papa ustedes se olvidaran de mi, el ya no tendría tiempo para mi y no cumpliría su promesa-_

_-eso es lo que te tiene así-_

_-aja-_ ella asintió al mismo tiempo.

_-escucha, eso no sucederá, cuando yo me case con Beck, vamos a formar una familia juntos, el, Samuel, tu y yo-_

_-pero tú no eres mi verdadera madre-_

_-se que no soy tu verdadera madre, pero aunque no lo sea de verdad te quiero como una hija, dime ¿no te gustaría que yo fuera tu madre?-_

_-si-_

_-bueno, dime ¿te gustaría que yo me convirtiera en tu mama?-_

_-si, si me gustaría-_

_-ok, cariño-_

_-entonces ¿puedo llamarte mama?-_

_-claro-_

_-gracias mama-_

-_esta bien, hija-_

* * *

><p><strong>BECK POVS<strong>

_-entonces mama, ¿en que tengo que ayudarte?-_

_-necesito que me ayudes a mover estas sillas a esa carpa para que no se mojen o les de sol y se arruinen-_

_-ok-_empecé a mover las sillas, estuvimos así un rato hasta que mi madre hablo.

_-¿como te sientes?-_

_-¿sobre?-_

_-sobre que te casaras en una semana-_

_-bien, muy emocionado-_

_-sabes, se que serás muy feliz, tu te mereces muy buenas cosas, y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo-_

_-gracias, yo amo demasiado a Torí-_

_-¿y ya le contaste sobre la casa?-_

_-aun no, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella-_

_-ok...hijo espero que todo te salga bien, pudiste superar tus problemas, salir adelante y darme unos hermosos nietos-_

_-gracias-_

_-solo sigue haciendo las cosas bien y todo te ira bien-_

_-ok-_

_-recuerda que tienes que ir por tu abuelo-_dijo mi madre entrando a la casa.

_-si, creo que es hora de por fin ser feliz-_

* * *

><p><em>El día de la boda...<em>

-_muy bien, ellos decidieron hacer sus propios votos, victoria tu primero-_dijo el sacerdote.

-_ok, Beck, se que las cosas nunca han salido bien, pero se que puedo confiar en ti, te amo y no estaría mas segura de ti, eres el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, forma una familia juntos, junto a nuestros hijos, verlos crecer y estar juntos hasta el final-_

_-ahora tu Beck-_

_-bien, victoria vega, hoy es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, se que en el pasado todo fue mal, hice las cosas mal, te cause mucho sufrimiento, pero aun así no me abandonaste, me salvaste, me perdonaste, porque se que estas palabras no son suficientes, __para describir todo este amor inmenso, __es demasiado extenso mucho mas que el mar que se divisa, tu presencia me tranquiliza y las heridas de mi alma cicatrizan, me mantienes vivo cuando me susurras al oído y me dices aunque estés dolido nunca te des por vencido, cuando en las noches le pido que me recoja el de arriba, que ya no quiero esta vida tu me muestras la salida, velas mis sueños y haces que descanse tranquilo, que me olvide de este mundo, que este vagabundo no camine por el filo y, que no caiga por esa pendiente y aunque tiempos malos vengan me mantenga inteligente, tu mi confidente la que nunca me dejo, no me abandono y cuando sonó me sano alivio mis penas, con apenas pensar en ti el dolor de este hombre se frena, como por arte de magia tu me contagias ese no se que, que hace que no me diseque y que mis lágrimas se sequen, que me halle y que por fin me tranquilice, y cuando gallos callen piense en lo que quise, pero nunca hice porque me sentí recluso en la cárcel de mi mente hasta que tu amor libero a este mísero mi corazón se sincero completamente, mi gran amor Torí en mi corazón y mente-_

-_muy bien, ¿Victoria Vega aceptas a Beck Oliver como tu legítimo esposo?-_

_-acepto-_

_-muy bien, ¿Beck Oliver aceptas a Victoria Vega como tú legítima esposa?-_

_-acepto-_

_-bien, por_ _el poder que se me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-_

Nos acercamos, nos abrazamos y nos besamos, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudiendo.

_-te amo-_me dijo Torí.

-_yo también te amo, y te tengo una sorpresa-_

_-Ahh, ¿dime que es?-_

_-con lo que estuve ahorrando este tiempo, compre una casa en new york, para que vivamos juntos, tu, Sofía, Samuel, yo y todos los hijos que vengan-_

_-pero tu, ¿acaso dejaras la universidad?-_

_-claro que no, me trasladaré, lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado para siempre, te amo Torí...-_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termino el capitulo, aun queda un capitulo, no se cuando estará, pero espero terminar esta historia antes del 24, tengo que escribir los capítulos de la otra historia, no he pensado en una secuela a esta historia y no creo que sea posible, pero tendré un epilogo, bueno, revise, dígame que piensa, criticas, felicitaciones, madrazos, sugerencias, odio, groserías no se, todo acepto.<strong>

**ahora me despido, si ya me largo, perdonen todo el tiempo sin escribir.**

**Con Todo Respeto Y Bendiciones...**

**_Bless..._**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2011**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA:<strong>

**TEMA:**

Mis Días-Nach Ft. D-lux & Flavio Rodriguez

Todos Los Derechos Reservados.


	20. Sueños

**_Declaración__: No me pertenece Victorious, [Inserte Frase Ingeniosa Aquí], [Inserte Afirmación Graciosa Aquí]_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos, se que esta historia ya debería haberla terminado el año pasado, pero las ultimas 2 semanas del año estuve muy ocupada, lo tenia para el 31 pero también me ocupe demasiado, pero aquí esta el capitulo, este capitulo es algo diferente a los demás, ya se van a dar cuenta por que, espero que lo sientan igual que yo, ahora los invito a que lean...<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>20. Sueños<strong>_

_Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la boda, sin duda la vida de todos había cambiado, lo mejor de todo es que fue para bien, todos estábamos felices, disfrutábamos lo bueno del momento, y no era mentira, por fin sabia que es posible tener una vida casi perfecta._

* * *

><p><em>Sueño con ver planeta sin nombre<em>

_Con un país que sufre y salga adelante_

_Sueño con ver a los míos jugar_

_Sueño viendo que mis sueños se hacen realidad..._

Mi abuelo siguió viviendo en el pueblo, mi madre le ofreció vivir con ella pero el se negó, dijo que la ciudad no era para el, que viviría hasta el fin de sus días en el pueblo, esto me ha mostrado algo y es que jamás tienes que abandonar tus raíces, obviamente también volveré algún día a ese pueblo a visitar a mi abuelo y a mi hermano.

_Una esperanza, un corazón que late a mil por hora_

_Una lucha constante donde la alegría ronda_

_No me rindo ante los obstáculos que se atraviesan_

_Porque tengo un arma letal que se llama paciencia_

_La unión hace la fuerza y seguimos juntos en frente_

_No nos rendimos ante las críticas de la gente_

_Sueño con que este tema invada mi país, no_

_Mejor que invada el mundo, que deje cicatriz..._

Mi madre ya no era gerente de restaurante, con unos cuantos ahorros que tenia con mi tía, colocaron su propia cadena de restaurantes que pronto se haría muy famosa, hasta ser de las mas exclusivas, tienen varios restaurantes en los estados mas importantes del país, y los mas importantes los dos que hay en Hollywood, ella se quedaría ahí, porque ella misma lo dijo, _"aquí paso lo mejor de todo"_.

_Podemos alcanzar lo que anhelamos,_

_Esos sueños que a veces abandonamos_

_No te dejes vencer, no te dejes caer,_

_Que algún día podrás verlos florecer_

_Todos nuestros sueños podremos realizar_

_Solo es cuestión de ponerlos en tocar_

_Saber como obstáculos pasar,_

_Con la frente en alto poderlos saltar..._

Mi hermana ya se había graduado del colegio y había entrado a una universidad muy prestigiosa a estudiar derecho, su desempeño fue tan alto que consiguió una beca, y vivía ahora en Washington, sin duda le pudo pasar lo mejor de todo, y se lo merecía, yo lo definiría con triunfar en todo, deseaba y lo deseo que pueda cumplir todos sus sueños.

_Me canse de dejarme vencer por los malos pensamientos_

_De gente ajena que no sabe lo que siento_

_Presiento que esto terminara en algún momento_

_Cuando todo se realice no habrá arrepentimiento_

_De mucho nos privamos a causa de la opresión_

_Con paciencia se podrá cambiar esa situación_

_Solo es cuestión de enfocarnos en esta misión_

_Así que escucha claramente lo que deja esta canción_

_Todos tenemos sueños, tenemos ilusiones_

_Sueños que se abandonan en diversas opresiones_

_Tienes que luchar, tú te tienes que esforzar_

_Para poder cumplir tus sueños fuera de esta realidad_

_Tiene que luchar, tú te tienes que esforzar_

_Para poder cumplir tus sueños fuera de esta cruda realidad..._

Mi tía Jess, como dije anteriormente era socia de mi madre, ella manejaba el restaurante del otro lado de la ciudad, por fin pudo descansar de tantos problemas causados por un hijo y sobrino insolentes, también conoció a un hombre con el que ahora viven juntos y ella hasta el momento tiene 3 meses de embarazo.

_Sueño con ver un planeta sin nombre_

_Con un país que sufre y sale adelante_

_Sueño con ver a los míos jugar_

_Sueño viendo que mis sueños se hacen realidad..._

Brian Después de ser despedido de 5 trabajos en 1 mes, no interesarle el siquiera estudiar, fue reclutado en las fuerzas armadas, después de ser un perezoso, le toco todo lo contrario, la ultima vez que lo visite dijo que ya se había acostumbrado un poco, pero aun extrañaba poder pasar un día sin hacer nada, bueno, a cada uno le llega su karma.

_Mi sueño es simple y es común donde el rico ayuda al pobre_

_No existe necesidad, mi mundo no es inconforme_

_No se pierde la esperanza porque siempre acompaña_

_Ladrones son correctos porque nadie mata, engaña_

_Se cumplen todos los sueños de este mundo a favor_

_Son limpias las conciencias se revive el amor_

_Es mi música mi gran sueño, fortalece el existir_

_En mi sueño no hay guerra, solo paz en mi vivir_

_Un motivo por el cual yo me atrevo a escribir_

_Yo me atrevo a soñar y también a ser feliz_

_A luchar contra barreras, no hay límites, sin fin_

_Refugia en mi canto y mis ganas de seguir,__No preocupa nadie, _

_Se piensa solo en vivir, __Vivir para contar, contar enseñar, si_

_Solo observo el increíble mundo, muchas ganas de seguir..._

Robbie y Cat, aun vivían y estudiaban en florida, jamás hablaron del tema del matrimonio, Robbie su actuación no dio muchos frutos pero su talento para la ventriloquia si, se ha convertido en uno de los mejores ventrílocuos del país, y la ultima vez que hablamos con ellos, el dijo que pensaba en poner su propia academia de ventriloquia, Cat por su parte su carrera de actriz si floreció, hoy ya ha tenido varios papeles en películas y obras, aunque no muy importantes, pero se espera mucho, si claro, ella aun sigue igual, con su personalidad burbujeante y Robbie aun no ha dejado a Rex.

_Sueños que se quedan, sueños que se van_

_Sueños que se quedan en la infelicidad,_

_Sueños que se quedan, sueños que se van_

_Sueños que se quedan en al infelicidad._

_Son tantos sueños, son tantos sueños que queremos hoy cumplir_

_Tantas vivencias que hoy queremos compartir_

_Cada uno de nosotros hoy aquí_

_A veces sueño con un mundo diferente_

_Y que todo sea mejor, con un canto de esperanza_

_Que refleja la esperanza para quitar el dolor_

_Donde todo sea distinto y encontremos el camino hacia la libertad_

_Y que haya paz, para todos los demás_

_Donde no haya más secuestros por montones,_

_Ni asesinos, ni ladrones, a veces sueño_

_Con que todo sea mejor, la indiferencia entre los ricos y los pobres_

_Y que la plata siempre sobre para ayudar al pobre_

_Que más la necesita a pesar que camina por la calle_

_Sin nada que comer, aguantando humillaciones_

_De personas que lo ven, esto es lo que veo en realidad_

_Ilusiones que se quedan en la infelicidad..._

Jade y André, aunque se les presentaron varios problemas, al final pudieron casarse, eso sucedió hace 3 meses, la carrera de Jade floreció muy bien, se había convertido en una actriz lo suficientemente reconocida para el tiempo que llevaba, André se convirtió en un músico y compositor reconocido, tuvo varias asociaciones con Torí, su carrera se lanzo a lo alto cuando realizo la banda sonora de una película que tuvo mucho éxito, por supuesto ellos nos visitaban muy a menudo.

_Sueño con ver un planeta sin nombre_

_Con un país que sufre y sale adelante_

_Sueño con ver a los míos jugar_

_Sueño viendo que mis sueños se hacen realidad..._

Por nuestra parte, Torí también logro que su carrera de cantante a lo grande, trabajo asociada con André en varias producciones, se había convertido con en su compositor personal, yo después de varios meses de audiciones, desarrolle de nuevo mi talento para actuar y conseguí un papel en una película, no era algo serio, pero algo es algo.

_Son tantas las cosas con las que a veces sueño_

_Y quisiera lograr poco a poco con empeño_

_Seguir de lleno luchando toda la vida_

_Por ver a mi vieja hermosa sonreír con alegría_

_A la familia unida igual que viejos tiempos_

_A mis hermanos juntos así se aun momento_

_Sueño con otro mundo regido por el amor_

_Sueño viendo a mis hijos en un lugar mejor_

_Corregir cada error, pensar cada jugada_

_Pues pana yo aprendí que soñar no cuesta nada_

_Solo es cuestión de ganas, de tiempo y esperanza_

_Pues como muchos dicen el que persevera alcanza_

_Así siento confianza, al dar paso tras paso_

_Recorriendo estas calles aprendí del fracaso_

_Fueron diversos casos los cuales me mostraron_

_Que nada es imposible cuando hay sueños pactados_

_Formados de paciencia, amor y felicidad_

_Constancia y sacrificio, para hacerlo realidad_

_Imagino despierto que es diferente la suerte_

_Motor que da energía para sentirme más fuerte..._

Torí y yo ya llevábamos 6 meses de casados, formamos una hermosa familia, con nuestros hijos, Sofía, Samuel y un bebe que venia en camino, Torí tenia 3 meses de embarazo, estábamos muy felices de que nuestra familia crezca, Sofí estaba en el kínder, Samuel había cumplido 2 años, mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados el se quedaba en un guardería o con Trina, pero era preferible la guardería, de verdad lo que dijo una vez mi madre era cierto, "_todo mejorará_", hoy se que es verdad, se que es posible ser feliz, y lo soy porque se que viene más, todo seria bueno, porque estoy seguro de que podre pasar el resto de mi vida y podre disfrutarla al lado de la mujer que amo, Torí y de mis 3 hijos, mas todo lo que venga...

_Sueño con ver un planeta sin nombre_

_Con un país que sufre y sale adelante_

_Sueño con ver a los míos jugar_

_Sueño viendo que mis sueños se hacen realidad..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, y casi final, aun queda un epilogo, que la verdad no se para cuando lo tendré pero hago suposiciones que para antes del fin de semana, bueno, dígame que piensa, hay que revisar, halagos, criticas, madrazos, no se, pero que sea algo, aquí me despido. cuidense.<strong>

**Con todo respeto y bendiciones.**

**Bless...**

**Mc Dip**

**Kc Shadow**

**2012**

* * *

><p><strong>MÚSICA<strong>**:**

**TEMA**:

Sueños – Eka Mc, Zonido Clave Y Kiara Mc

Todos Los Derechos Reservados


End file.
